Fallen Star
by Dahlia2
Summary: **CHAPTER 20 IS UP** Dahlia is a 1/2vamp 1/2witch who cannot become a druid due to her vamp blood. Slowly she begins to shut everyone out. Then she meets Dain; she tries to block him out too, but something keeps drawing her back to him. R&R 1st fanfic!!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is set after the wild powers, the prophecy did not come true and Evil still remains. This is a story about a half breed witch tainted with vampire blood. Read and please review.

'Oh god No! Please, just let us go.' 

A woman cowered in a corner, glowing with an amber light with tears cascading down her face. She was beautiful but very weak and delicate, drained of power and helpless.

'And face his wrath? I think not witch. I would rather murder the innocent to save my own life, than let an insignificant thing such as morals prevent me.'

The blond man twisted his handsome face into a fierce glare and fixed his eyes on the young woman trembling in front of him. She was so beautiful, the only good thing in his life, did he really want to take that away. His life would have no meaning without her he loved her he wanted to protect her, he. No. She must die. It was exactly as his master had commanded and she was making him weak. She ruined his chanced of becoming what he was destined to be, he was a fighter not a lover. And yet, could he really kill her? He bent down to caress her face but she recoiled from him; shrinking into herself away from his touch. He straightened and softened his face. He loved her so much but what was he to do? He had been given orders to kill her and he could not disobey.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered quietly, 'I have no choice.' 

'There is always a choice Alex. Don't give up on me, on us, on your daughter.'

She was scared that all his training would overcome him, but maybe, just maybe she could persuade him to let her live. Destria knew that she could never be with him even though she loved him more than her life, his training kept them apart, and they would never learn to accept each other. But even though she had lost him, she wouldn't loose her child. 

'Daughter? How do you know? It doesn't matter the child will not live be it boy or girl. I have to kill you now. I'm sorry, I love you but we can never be together.' 

He abandoned all thought and feeling, he was a vampire, a killer and nothing was going to stand in the way. She was the enemy, and she must die. He had been trained as a ninja, an assassin. He would carry out what he came here to do and give no thought to feeling and sentiment. 

'I did a spell. It will be a girl. Please Alex, let her live, let your daughter live. I will never come back you can kill me afterward but she deserves a chance at life. Please Alex. If you cared anything for me you'll let her live.' 

He hesitated; he was loosing his focus, his bloodthirsty concentration. What harm can it be to let the child live now don't loose focus, eliminated the enemy kill her NOW!! He could feel his teeth sharpening and his instincts overpowering him. She's your soul mate you can't kill her, you love her don't do it. Alex was torn in half and lost his focus completely, he was lost, what should he do? 

In the next moment the decision was taken swiftly away from him. Dark figures burst through the door behind them and rushed forward to grab Destria. He was suddenly thrown back without warning; he jumped up and took on two of the dark figures. He punches and kicked but none of his blows seemed to land. He had vampire strength and speed but the figures avoided his blows and were far too flexible. Then one came forward and as fast as lighting, pushed five pressure points in swift succession. His neck, his forehead, his side, his knee and the middle of his spinal chord all got a hard prod. Suddenly the messages and nerves endings collapsed, his brain no longer functioned and it went black. Destria was unceremoniously hauled through the door with a hand over her swollen abdomen and shoved into a black car as it sped off into the night.  
  
  
  
4years later  
  
Dahlia was sitting in her chair reading her book when her mother came in. 

'Hey sweetie I brought you some cookies for being so good in school today. Your teacher says you're so smart, and I'm very proud of you.'

Destria was proud of her little girl, she had become a very talented and eager child with a thirst for learning and an open heart. She was her world and she loved her more than her life. Dahlia was her last link with Alex, she was conceived in love; and she would protect her always. She knew Alex was dead. She had felt it in their soul mate link, it was quite soon after she had escaped and she supposed he had been blamed for her disappearance and that he had been accused of letting her escape. Turning on the CD player she played a classical compact disc. 

'Now Dahlia have you been practising your music?' 

'Yes mummy,' replied Dahlia with a smirk, she knew she would get it. She always did. 'Just test me,' she challenged.

'Ok' said Destria, 'Here goes, name this one,' she said as she sat on the couch and played a track on the stereo. Dahlia listened for a while and finally said, 

'That one is really easy, Beethoven's fifth symphony. I always remember that one 'cause it goes da da da da, then da da da da lower.' 

Dahlia returned to her book while Destria beamed with pride. There was a knock at the door and Destria got up from the couch and went to answer it. It had been four years now but she was still terrified that the men who were trying to kill her would find her; she looked through her spy hole and saw her friend a Chinese master Nagani - jin out there. Master Nagani was the man who saved her life and gave her a new beginning and a new identity. He was master of a centre for martial arts students. He taught all types of self-defence and had hopes that someday Dahlia would be a pupil of his. So she opened the door of her small two bed roomed apartment to allow him to enter as no one can with the wards she had constructed around her. He followed her inside and smiled at Dahlia reading her book when they were interrupted by a noise from behind. Nagani swivelled round poised to defend his charge. A tall dark haired man stepped out from the threshold and smiled his wolfish grin. Dahlia had never met him before but sensed a very sinister aura around him. He was clearly full of dark magic and was a powerful vampire.

'Good evening,' he said, 'Destria I presume? I have been looking for you, the one who reduced my prime assassin to a pleading pathetic excuse for a man. And now I see that he credited you with far too much beauty, in my experience you are nothing special in comparison.' 

The man turned his head adroitly to Dahlia who was standing behind her mother curiously. 

'Ah and this must be the young witch child. The only child I'll bet to have both witch and vampire blood in her. No other self-respecting vampire would touch a witch; Alex was truly deluded' 

Destria could take no more. She turned to Nagani-jin and he nimbly knocked the man to the side with a hard flying kick expertly executed. The man straightened and recovered. 

'You'll pay for that. In blood. Her blood.' 

He clicked his fingers and scores of black ninjas sprang out all over the room. They surrounded the three and stood tense, ready and waiting for action. The man gestured lazily toward them and said, 

'As you can see you are clearly outnumbered so a peaceful surrender would be most beneficial.'

At that moment the master sprang out and started taking out as many of the black ninjas as possible. But although he was more skilful and stronger, he was seriously outnumbered. After a brief fight he was held down by four of the figures swathed in black and Destria was trembling and she clutched her daughter's hand tightly in her own. The man came close and briefly touched her cheek with a whisper, 

'Goodbye Destria, join your soul mate in the next world.' 

And with that he drove a stiletto into her chest. Even as the poison in the blade took hold of her Destria glanced at Nagani-jin one last time, and in her eyes she told him to save her daughter and gave her thanks for his help. With one last burst of strength she let go of her daughter and summoned in her hand the last of her strength throwing an orange ball of fire on the dark man's head, while her tired weak body expired. Dahlia gave a cry and knelt over her mother's bleeding form. 

Meanwhile the vampire bellowed ferociously and tried to stanch the flames licking his black hair with his hands but by the time he stopped the fire, his head was completely singed. In this moment of confusion Nagani-jin seized Dahlia who was crying into her mother's hair and muttering a few words, he disappeared with her in his arms. The ninja's were left stunned and the vampire leader surveyed the room and said softly, 

'Never mind about the girl, we've done what we came here to do, which was kill the witch. I had the satisfaction of taking the life from her body and her daughter will keep for later. Let's go.' 

With that he turned and left with the ninja's stealthily trailing him behind. 

*************************************************************************************************

Ok what do you think. Please tell me coz it's my first time and I need all the help I can get. See the nice blue button down there? Press it. Go on press it, if you do, I will write more. Thank you.


	2. 10 Years Later

  
Title: Fallen Star Based on: Night World Series Time: This is set after the millennium where nothing happened to remove evil and life is going on as normal.  
  
Oh and I forgot a Disclaimer: Night world sadly belongs to L.J.Smith and not me so I can't claim any credit for the idea; I'm just borrowing it. Dahlia, Nagani-jin, Destria and Alex however are mine.

***************************************************************************************************

Dahlia sat in her biology class staring out the window. God this is so boring, I learnt all of this in my fifth year. Wow that is a beautiful sunset. I love sunsets in the winter they always have so many colours. Pink and purple, you wouldn't think to find red in the sky but there is a little tinge of deep red just on the edge of the.'  
  
'Miss Lomax, would you care to join us in this discussion? I realize that I bore you but please try to at least feign attention. Now could you answer my question?'  
  
Dahlia sighed and looked into his mind to find that the question was to explain the collision theory. Simple, she thought. 'The collision theory is where only a successful collision between particles may create a chemical reaction. In order for a reaction to happen particles must have sufficient energy for collisions to be successful. It is an exothermic reaction, which means that it emits heat energy. When particles are heated, they gain more energy so they can move faster which means that there is more chance of a successful collision meaning a reaction. The particles are randomly moving all of the time, and when they have more kinetic energy, they.' 'Okay Miss Lomax you've proven that you know all there is to know about chemistry time and time again, but I am paid by you to teach you so would you kindly listen.'  
  
Dahlia stared at him for a moment, listened for a while, lost interest and stared out of the window again. The sun had already set and there was a purple and pink tinge in the evening sky. It was exquisite. The bell rang and she gathered her books and piled them into her bag. Gathering her coat she pulled her soft scarf on and exited the classroom along with her classmates. She stepped out into the chilly air and started the mile journey walk home. She wasn't at all cold. Druids didn't get cold. That was what she was training to become. Master Nagani-jin was training her in the druid lore and arts of nature. It was hard work but it would be worth it. When he told her that she had an aptitude for the calm skill it took to learn druid arts she had been so happy; she would be able to repay him for saving her life. They had a solid bond and she thought of him as a father.

Of course it was her father who ruined everything, who had messed up her life. Not only did he lead her mother's enemies straight to her to kill her, he had tainted her blood with his own. Because of her vampire blood she could never be a true druid as she was told two months ago. She was contaminated with her father's blood and her un-dead blood prevented her from becoming one with the earth. Nagini-jin was disappointed in her. She could see it every day, in every look he gave her. She had mastered every martial art, several languages, and excelled in all her subjects (save art) and yet she could never fulfil his dream. 

Dahlia recognised the centre for martial arts trainers and entered through the back door. She was greeted with the familiar sound of students practising the various forms of self-defence such as ju-jitsu, taekwondo and karate. She peeped through the door and saw one of her teachers demonstrating a very complicated three-strike manoeuvre that renders the opponent unconscious for up to three minutes. It took her months to even put the right steps to that move let alone actually using it in a fight. 

She saw an empty room and walked in closing the door behind her. Dahlia flicked on the lights and took off her shoes to begin stretching out. Standing straight she looked at herself in the mirror wall installed in all the rooms to help students see their movements more easily. She saw a fairly tall girl, with black wavy hair pulled back into a braid with olive skin and dark eyes. She was slender but not too petite and moved with the grace of a tiger. Dahlia gave herself to the calm teachings of the druids and let her mind wander free and untamed. Moving to familiar fighting positions she practised her technique. After about an hour Dahlia decided to stop. She was not tired physically but rather mentally. However she trailed the narrow passageways to go join her master in their room. When she found him absent from it she was puzzled. _He is always here to train me. I wonder why he is not here now. Maybe there is a grading session or a new student. I'll look for him in the main hall._

She found her friends there and some new students. Ah he must be introducing new recruits. I guess I shall have to wait for our session. She walked up to her friend Faye tapping her on the shoulder to gain her attention. 

'Dahlia!' she squealed throwing her arms around her friends' neck. She was shorter than Dahlia and has short copper curls and a small build. 

'Where have you been for the past week? Everyday you shut yourself in your room straight after dinner and leave early in the morning. What's going on?' She asked anxiously after releasing her friend. Dahlia looked evasively away from her, she still hadn't told her about the elder's verdict about her druid initiation. 

'Nothing's going on; I just needed some time to think that's all. It's not a big deal.' Her friend frowned in suspicion, reading her blank face like an open book. Dahlia thought She really knows me far too well. I'll have to distract her somehow. 

'So how are things going with you and that guitarist? You said he was really hot, when am I going to meet him?' Her friend smiled triumphantly, 

'Now I know something's going on; when you stop a conversation to talk about my love life there is something seriously wrong with the world. You're avoiding the question. Come on, you can tell me, I might even find out anyway. I could.' She nodded her head suggestively. Dahlia gasped in mock horror, she knew exactly what she meant. 

'You wouldn't dare you little witch. If you did I would have to tell Master Nagani-jin that you were the one who hid his golden robe during Yimboliec (a festival I made up),' Dahlia threatened wickedly. 

'Aw don't tell on me. You're not a snitch. Anyway I would never look into your future. I'm only a seer when visions come to me unbidden, or Master Takeno orders me to see. Other than that I'm your regular human-NOT a witch. Anyway Master Nagini-jin looked really bad in gold. I did him a favour,' they both broke into unrestrained laughter; suddenly Dahlia sensed a presence behind her uh oh she thought. 

There was a slight cough behind them and Dahlia whirled round to face Nagani-jin's stern face. Faye abruptly stopped laughing.

**************************************************************************************************  
Okay what do you think so far? Good? Not good? I'm so confused so your opinions would be very valuable. Not much is happening at the moment but I hope some more action is on the way soon. Please review I need to know! See the nice blue button down there? Press it and you will have more writing and my gratitude. Thanks a lot : )


	3. New Recruits

********************************************************************************************************

'Oh, hello Master Nagani-jin.' Dahlia stammered nervously. 'We were just…um.' 

'Yeah,' Faye chimed in, 'we were um discussing er…' She ceased her stuttering as she spotted a tiny grin sneak across her master's face. Faye burst into renewed laughter at her Dahlia's shocked expression. 

'Don't worry, I'm not mad,' Nagini-jinn assured them, 'I just want to borrow Dahlia for a moment please,' He asked looking at Faye. Dahlia followed him to the side of the hall while the new recruits were being introduced to the teachers. She saw one of her own teachers, Master Takeno, talking to a short stocky girl with mousy hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Taking her eyes away from the novel students, she focussed on Master Nagini's wrinkled stern face. 

'Are you all right Dahlia? I've heard you're becoming distracted in lessons and the teachers are noticing you don't always complete your homework. I know you are completely capable and they know that too, but you need to finish your schooling no matter how qualified mentally you are.' 

__

Ah ha. So that's it. He's not mad because he thinks I'm upset about something. Another voice in her head awoke saying;_ well you are upset aren't you? You want to become a full-fledged druid but your father's blood won't allow that. You're tainted, damaged. You will never be one with the earth and wield the powers of nature. It's never going to happen, so you should just accept it. _

'I'm not upset, I'm just training all the time. I know I'll never be a full druid but I want to test my limits. And also I have an upcoming grading in kicking techniques. I want to practise for it and -' she paused seeing the suspicious face of her master. 'Really, I'm okay. Don't worry so much. So what was it you really wanted to talk to me about? You never talk to me specifically about my feelings, there's always a hidden meaning.' _That's the way it is with_ _druids_ she added to herself mentally. 

Nagini's mouth wrinkled into a smile crinkling the edges of his eyes. 10 years had really taken their toll on him. He knew she was lying; Dahlia never asks for help. She prefers to solve her own problems. _She is so much like her myself when I was younger. I wanted her to be druid so badly but I must help her see that I am not disappointed IN her. I am disappointed FOR her. Even if I did tell her, she wouldn't listen… she respects me and looks up to me but she always makes up her own mind. _Nagini-jin pulled himself out of his reverie and concentrated on the job at hand.

'You know me too well,' he chided. Dahlia smirked at this, though not in a mocking way. He continued, 'I would like you to fight some of the new arrivals to determine if they are worthy. I would do this myself but I am quite drained as I have not been sleeping well don't feel up to it.'

Concern flared in Dahlia's eyes but she would not dare enquire, she merely nodded, bowed and replied, 'Yes Master Nagini-jin.' She would have liked to ask him of his health but she knew it was forbidden in the presence of other masters; they were treated with the utmost respect and honour. Instead she took her mind off the subject of her master's condition and looked on towards the new hopefuls. 

Every year the 5 masters of the martial arts centre invited a few new students. They were very selective about whom they asked because their centre is no ordinary one as it not only trains outstanding black belts; it also trains seers, druids and sorcerers. Knowing this, she expected to fight against someone quite experienced. The rules of entry were specific, once the elders had been satisfied that the person was worthy to join the brotherhood, he or she was to fight an experienced member. The one to be knocked down 3 times lost. Dahlia herself had only fought twice against a new recruit and had won both times. The first had been sent away but the second had been allowed a re-try because she had nowhere to go at the time. The elders gave her a second chance and she beat one of the members called Scaren. This girl was Faye, Dahlia's best friend and a seer. She possessed great and terrible power but it was as yet unfocussed and it was the job of the elders to help Faye control her gift. 

Dahlia quickly ran upstairs to change into her fighting clothes, a Gi, her black belt and trousers. Racing back into the hall she scanned the room for Master Faniew, she finally spotted him along with the short mousy haired girl, a tall willowy blond and a young boy with tousled dark hair. She strode over to the group.

'Master Faniew, I am here to challenge one of your recruits. Who am I to fight?' Master Faniew looked around and his eyes searched for a volunteer, when he found none he pointed at the young boy. 

'Dain will fight you Dahlia. Go to the centre of the hall and we will observe.' Dahlia bowed and obeyed, as the crowd in the hall dispersed to the sides in order to witness the fight. 

Dahlia turned to face the boy. He was about her age with a tattered T-shirt and deep green eyes. Smiling she held out her hand.

'Hey I'm Dahlia.' He didn't take her hand, just stared at her with probing eyes and a brooding look on his face. Dahlia's smile slipped and her face sobered. She watched him take a fighting stance. 

'To accept the challenge the opponent must bow, and the attacker must reply. Bow,' she ordered. He gave a short bow and she returned it. They took their positions and the fight began.

********************************************************************************************************

Ok. Tell me what you think. Next chapter is on it's way, so if you want to make any critisisms please do. I appreciate any help of any kind. Blatant rudeness is not appreciated however. Thank you please review ; )


	4. The fight

Dahlia listened for the clang of the bell that signalled the fight to commence and after a pause a loud _BANG _(onomatopoeia yay!) Reverberated throughout the hall and Dahlia locked eyes with her opponent as they circled. She belatedly thought her had nice eyes when a punch out of nowhere collided with her abdomen. She reeled for a second then silently cursed herself for not focussing. She kept composed and found a certain calmness flood her body. Reflex and skill dominated her movements. She didn't think or speak, she moved. 

Swiftly she sent a series of punches to his front and while he hurriedly blocked them she twisted her body into a sidekick. This unbalanced him long enough for her to grab his right arm twist him over and fall to the floor with her on top of him. She whispered into his ear,

'End of round one.'

She held him underneath her for three seconds with her padded hands, and then finally released him and watched him get up. He had a dark look in his eyes, not angry but slightly accusing. She read his mind and found that he believed that she had been holding back in the beginning so that she could surprise him later. Dahlia thought he must be too angry to think. 

__

Where did he think he was enrolling? This is a professional place and he should have expected the best. He attacked her again with his hands and she blocked almost lazily until he gave her a kick straight to her heart, she held his foot mid kick before it had touched her and twisted it around until he fell back down on the ground. Almost immediately he was up again and lunging with a spinning kick and a few punches. 

She was surprised not only by his determination but his pace and skill. He was one of the best kickers she had every seen, using variation and quality technique. They kept going as she got tired of blocking as started to fight back. She was going to end this NOW. They were both getting tired and she had had enough when suddenly she was busy punching his shoulder and he slammed a fist into her face. She was shocked still when another padded fist slammed into her abdomen throwing her back onto the spongy floor. She stared in disbelief at his lean form standing above, not grinning but a sort of half smile adorning his face. 

Dahlia was angry. It wasn't the passionate unreasonable type of anger but a cold torrent or pride that overcame her. She kicked back from the floor slapping his face with her foot. He was surprised and she kicked again and again, not letting him react. Finally after many kicks, she kicked one more time and he fell back on the ground. She flipped up and looked down at him. 

He was bruised in the face from her kicks. She had forgotten he was only a human! _How could I have done that? I shouldn't have done that. Just because he beat me once does not make that acceptable. _Dahlia was horrified at herself and she offered a hand to help him up. Dain declined and got to his feet, giving her an angry glare. All remorse forgotten she stood waiting for him to bow, which he did. She then returned his bow and stated simply,

'I'm sorry. You've lost.' 

He stood waiting for a moment looking at her, until Master Nagini broke the silence. Clapping his hands, the whole of the hall joined him. Dahlia broke her gaze with Dain and looked around her seeing appreciation and admiration from all her friends and teachers. 

It was one of the best fights Master Nagini had seen from Dahlia. The couple on the mats had been very evenly matched and it was an engaging fight, which had held the audience enraptured with awe. _Surely for that he deserved to join. He is obviously an accomplished fighter if he managed to keep Dahlia on her toes for around 20 minuets, and he takes defeat gracefully. Maybe he should make an exception for him. _Nagini's mind was made up and he called out across the floor, 

'The boy fought bravely, I think we should allow him to join. Who agrees with me?' Several shouts went up from the fringe of the hall in conformity. Naging smiled at Dahlia's incredulous face then swiftly she wiped all traces of thought from her face._ A druid does not show feeling. They are one with the earth. _She thought to herself. 

Unwrapping her hand pads, as was customary she held out her hand to accept him into the brotherhood. Her face was blank and he could not read her. Grinning slightly she took her hand and suddenly sparks flew.

*************************************************************************************

Ok short chapter but more is coming in the next one. Yes Dain is her soulmate and this is where things start to happen. Keep tuned more is on the way. Please R&R it is much appreciated.


	5. Testing

Sorry it took so long for chapter 5 but you know, school, work, GCSE's, deciding careers, total nightmare. Anyway enough of my problems, here's chapter 5.

Gasping Dahlia was catapulted into his mind. She could not see or touch him but she could _feel him_ everywhere around her, in her mind and thoughts.

__

What is this? What's happening? She thought. Dain was just as confused as she was but he didn't seem to be as upset as she was. 

__

I don't know, he replied, _but whatever it is you should stop fighting and let it happen because it's stronger than the both of us are. _Dain felt light headed and giddy. There were so many sensations and one sensation overriding the rest. Pure undeniable yearning swept through him like a huge shock wave. For what he didn't know yet, but he had a feeling he would soon find out. 

Dahlia was panicking, she could not think straight but she knew that this had to stop. Wrenching herself out of Dain's mind using pure determination, she was back in her own body still holding his hand. She dropped it as if it were scalding her. Avoiding his gaze she bowed again and rushed to the door, stopping only briefly to bow before Master Nagini muttering that she was tired.

Dain was left standing there with very confused thoughts. He didn't understand what had just happened but it had felt good. It had felt right. Broken out of his reverie by Master Kamakii stepping up to take his hand and lead him to Nagini, Dain blindly followed.

Dahlia meanwhile was late for her session with Master Takeno. Dain was occupying her thoughts. She couldn't get him out of her head. It was completely wrecking her self-control and concentration was impossible. 

Bursting into a large soundproof room she quietly approached the circle of four seated on the mats. She took her place in the circle and Master Takeno watched her shrewdly. Dahlia closed her eyes and began to meditate allowing him to enter her mind. Druids had the power of communicating through thought.

__

I have a question for you Dahlia, but it is not the one you may think. Tell me how much do you know about Night World? His mind was clear, calm and refreshing to Dahlia and she felt her focus returning through his influence.

__

I know only what you have told me Master. That it is a society of evil creatures and murderers. The un-dead consort with death destruction and chaos. Vampires, shapeshifters and werewolves make up the community and witches also. Although most witches are not completely evil, they feel some compassion for humans. This is what I know. Dahlia recited this as she had been taught in her lessons.

That is correct Dahlia, but what do you know of Night World law and the high council of elders?

I know that there are two foremost rules of Night World, punishable by death. A night person shall not love a human or disclose any knowledge of their community to them. Hunter Redfern leads the Night World council and is the most evil of men. His heir, the only one left is Salix Hedera (Salix is a type of willow tree and Hedera is an ivy plant. I thought I could continue with the theme of natural names). He does not take the Redfern name as he is currently unheard of and feels that this is the best way to preserve his life. Salix is to follow in Hunter's footsteps and he killed my parents.

Dahlia didn't mind saying the last part so much as may have been expected. She hadn't really known her parents and only a few vague memories of her mother remained with her. Alex may have been a good person but she could not see him that way, as he was the sole cause of her incapability to fulfil the dream of herself and of her mentor. 

__

Good Dahlia now focus on the summoning of water that I have tried to teach you. Today is the day I will test your progress in this area. I hope you have been practising. Master Takeno said this seriously but in his head he was amused. He knew she hadn't practised but he wanted her to know that her training was important. Up until the past month or so, she had been his most eager and willing student learning all her skills avidly and with ease. She progressed very fast, _if _she worked hard enough. However the news that her ascension to true druid status happen (the equivalent of a master's apprentice) would never had been a blow to her. She had lost almost all her motivation to succeed, and he knew that she needed a sharp shock to get her back on the right track. Dahlia was a promising student and even if she would never reach the full power there is available, she could reach her own limit and he wasn't about to let her give up.

Dahlia froze at his words. _I haven't practised, _she moaned in her head to Takeno in order to avoid embarrassment at the hands of her peers, but it was too late for Master Takeno had already withdrawn from her mind. She had a sneaking suspicion that he knew she hadn't been working to perfect her skill, but there was no help for it now and she would just have to wing it. (I really wonder where that phrase comes from, if anybody knows then fill me in. is it coz a bird flaps its wings even if it is hurt to scare predators?)

She watched her friend Faye, on of the other selected in their special group. Master Takeno asked her questions about the past, present and future, but out loud not link to mind as with Dahlia. Past and present were easy for Faye to interpret but the future was a complete blur at the moment. Dahlia watched her friend groan in frustration. Master Takeno soothed her and replied to her cries of self-incompetence,

'You will get better in time, sooner than you may think.' Master Takeno now turned to another of the group called Ben.

Ben was a demon conjured by a witch, but the elders stripped him of his powers when he joined the brotherhood. He used to be able to become invisible, imitate the form of others to blend in with an environment and influence the thoughts of others, but now a human his powers were severely diluted and experimental. After one year of hard work, he could only shape shift, although his shapes are not normal. Ben is an abstract shifter. He can shift into inanimate objects to blend in, but he was having difficulties in adapting to his new strength, which he perceived as a weakness.

'Now Ben I want you to shift into an object and stay in it for 10 minutes. 8 minutes has been your maximum and as you have been working hard in the past few days, I think you will be able to sustain the transformation. Do not let distractions arise.

Ben winced as the Master said this. Dahlia wondered why he had mentioned distraction; she had never known Ben to be anything less than completely devoted to his abilities. He completely uprooted his life in order to join Master Nagini, gone through a phenomenal change, adapted to human life and still had the strength and courage to learn his power once more. Dahlia noticed Faye was surreptitiously blushing, _does that mean…not those two. It can't be…he's so distant and she's the complete opposite of him._

Dahlia had to wait to ask Faye but meanwhile she had her own task to concentrate on. Ben closed his eyes and Dahlia watched as he transformed into a deep, blue, patterned vase. He sustained the shape admirably but came out at 9 minutes and 23 seconds.

Ben sighed in exasperation. Master Takeno showed no outward signs of disappointment but bowed his head slightly. 'Close my young Abstract but sadly not close enough. I will expect more next testing. Now it is time for you Ninja Samoya to fight Ninja Khalil.

A slender graceful figure rose swiftly from the edge of the circle. Dahlia could see her out of the corner of her eye, then hastily went back to focussing on her own test.

The noise of the girl fighting her opponent sounded through Dahlia's acute senses. She could almost see Samoya moving fast and agile, keeping still at times to confuse and unbalance her enemy. Her deep russet braids swinging frantically, as the other fighter blocked and defended yet could not quite keep up with Samoya's level of speed. Khalil was a novice fighter yet but this was not his best proficiency, this was Samoya and Dahlia's main area of expertise. Khalil was a practising witch and his spells were unbeatable.

As the thud of defeat reverberated through the room Dahlia smiled in her mind, unfortunately for Khalil, his fighting in the ninja arts _is _in fact beatable.

'_Yes,_' Samoya's triumphant voice echoed through the room's acoustics. She opened her eyes and saw Samoya's ebony skin close to hers as the winner received comment from Master Takeno.

Dahlia herself was the only person, apart from the Masters and Sensei's to have defeated Samoya in single ninja combat, and there was a friendly rivalry between them.

__

Now young Druid, it is time to put your skills to the test. Dahlia heard Master Takeon's voice in her mind and she rose to begin her task.

Rather long chapter I thought but then again I haven't updated for ages (sorry, sorry!)

So keep reading and there will be more soon thanx. I have chapter 6 ready I just have to type it up.

Oh P.S. please review. Your comments are greatly appreciated and treasured. Constructive criticism is highly prized as is praise and entreaties for more writing. So reviews please and thank you. *Smile*!


	6. Summoned

Ok, I've got chapter 6 up and running but I'm not very happy with it at the moment, I might delete it and re write it. Thoughts? Yea or nay, do tell so I may comply. I am a willing slave to my fans…popularity goes to my head as you can see, but seeing as I haven't had many reviews yet I'll keep a level head. I'm not gonna post chapter 7 till I've got a couple more reviews so please read and tell me what you think!

Dahlia of course failed miserably at summoning water to her hand. She had long since begun with a creative aptitude for fire and earth, but water continued to be a complex accomplishment, which required hard work, concentration and especially motivation; something that Dahlia recently lacked. 

Finally after three attempts to summon a fountain to her hand she sat down despondent and defeated (alliteration go me!). Master Takeno unusually made no comment. He turned away from her moving towards Faye and the last member of the group Khalil. 

Master Takeno began talking to Faye but Dahlia barely noticed, as she was too absorbed in her own thoughts. 

__

Why can't I get it right? She questioned herself mentally. _I have to, everything depends on it, and this has been my life since I was 5 years old I can't just throw it all away. _

No it doesn't, another part of her argued. _You're never going to be a druid anyway so why bother? It doesn't make any difference. Sure you could be good but you will never ever be the best. They've already given up on you and recruited a new pupil who they're going to train. Give it up, it's impossible, it is the truth. Face it!_

Shut up! She told her inner negative side. _I must train; it's what I've been working for. I WILL reach my goal and their doubts won't stop me. _

But this positive side was having little effect on Dahlia; she had already felt the truth of her inner voice. It would never happen no matter how hard she trained; it went against the laws of nature and the druid lore for her to reach master status.

She snapped out of her reverie to see Khalil demonstrate a strange spell involving purple sparks, they made her think of… Dain. That was another problem she needed to face. 

__

What happened between us? It was like he was drawing me inside him. I don't think he did it on purpose, because he is human! Dain has no powers… so what happened? Did I lose control, was it me? What the hell happened? Okay calm down, I'll work it out.

Yet another puzzle for contemplation, Druids were good at puzzles, she would figure this out in due course. 

The session had now ended for today and it was around 7 in the evening and now time for dinner. The brotherhood ate in silence with the calming music in the background. The meal was as ever wholesome and full of goodness…in other words it tasted awful. 

Dahlia had never been allowed to eat any of the 'junk food' normal children were, as it was full of toxins and additives that would, in Master Nagini's words, 'disrupt the natural balance of the body and mind, therefore disabling you to link with nature.'

But she had got so used to these meals they were satisfactory for her, but she did sense that it was a little plain. After the evening meal, the hall emptied and all students retired to their rooms. 

Dahlia however, had to stay in their study room, or library until her homework was finished. As a druid, she was required, if not encouraged to fuel a thirst for knowledge and was one of the few to be sent to school. It was tedious and dull, but very simple to Dahlia. She had a good memory and was able to retain teachings easily after her ninja and druid training. Although language grammar was slightly harder to learn, so she was poring over a textbook translation and comparing it to her work the previous night on Virgil. 

CLUNK. Dahlia whirled around upon hearing the offending noise, who else would be awake other than her Masters, yet they were in meditation around now. With the silence that followed the noise, she determined that someone was out there; she turned around and looked back at her book.

Dain crept in through the open door and saw a girl reading in the corner, it was the one Master Nagini called Dahlia. She was the one who beat him. Dain had spent his entire life surrounded by the martial arts, perfecting and honing his skills. His own father had been his trainer and sensei until he died of cancer a few years ago. His mother died a couple of months later by suicide, many of her friends thought she was unbalanced and neurotic but he believed she had killed herself out of grief. She had been devoted to his father and could not live without him. After the death of his parents, Dain spent every moment practising, skipping school to be good enough to join the brotherhood. He wanted to be a ninja more than anything and until that day he had never been beaten (save in training with his father). But this girl who seemed a few years younger than him had defeated him swiftly without any deliberation and seemingly with ease. 

Lost in his thoughts Dain did not notice Dahlia moving behind him, just as he began to think, _Where is…_ she had come behind him saying, 'You shouldn't be in here.' 

At the sound of her voice, calm and in control, he turned around slowly to face her. She held her book loosely in her hand while staring at him with dark almost black irises. He evenly returned her gaze and replied, 'I was sent to fetch you to see Sensei Vadim, he wishes to see you about your ascension to Druid master.'

'But I'm not-' Dahlia cut her words off immediately. This boy was not important so why should she tell him anything. Yet he seemed to know about the druids, but none of the humans at the centre were told, why should he? She put her book on the table next to her papers and proceeded towards the door until halted by Dain's next words. 

'I just want to ask you if you are a witch?' His voice was hesitant but steady.

'Yes I am but only half.' She said this without turning round and was mentally cursing herself for revealing herself as a half-breed; she had not meant to tell him the words had come from her lips unbidden. 

'Well I just wanted to know what you did to me in the hall, I realise you didn't want me to win but that was no reason to-' 

'You thought that was _me_?' she asked incredulous, spinning round to face him. He thought she hadn't wanted him to win, that wasn't true she just didn't like being overruled when she had won the fight. As for what had happened…she didn't do that, did she? And how did he know about witches and druids and all that? She had thought it was supposed to be a secret! What was going on?

'You have another explanation? Because I'm completely confused.' She saw him run his fingers through his dark hair and vaguely imagined running her own fingers through his hair.

__

Where did THAT thought come from? Run my fingers through his hair? What is wrong with me? She thought, her mind a series of endless questions. 

'_You're_ confused,' she muttered mockingly, 'Back up, how do you know about all this stuff, I mean druids and witches. You are not supposed to know about them. You're human.'

She saw him grimace slightly as he started to open his mouth a voice in her head sounded, _Dahlia. Where are you? The elders are waiting, this is important._

She had forgotten about the summons to see the elders and her Senseis. Dain's words were lost as she turned with her hand on the door handle.

'Wait. Where are you going?' 

'To my Sensei, like you said, remember?' 

__

Why am I explaining myself to him? If it were anyone else I would have just walked out, yet here I am obeying his every word. 

With that thought she turned on her heel and strode out down the corridor towards the elders private meditation room. 

She didn't understand why this boy had such an effect on her. She had never acted the way she did with anyone, even Master Nagini. With him she had no control, and restraining her thoughts was essential in her teachings. She vowed to stay away from him until she had deciphered this frustrating riddle. For now she must concentrate on the task at hand without being nervous. 

As she entered the hall, Dahlia marched to the centre of the room facing all five elders: Master Mikhail, Sensei Yuri, Sensei Vadim, Master Nagini, Master Kamakii and Master Takeno. They were all dressed in uniform robes of white trimmed with green and the symbol of a circle on their sleeves symbolising unity, consistency and… something else she couldn't remember. 

Bowing reverently she stood awaiting their words, staring straight ahead and showing no emotion at all. 

********************************************************************************************************

Okay another long chapter. I stopped writing fan fiction because I was too busy and now I'm less busy I have a lot more time so okay, long chapters coming up so look out. 

As ever please review cos if ya don't like something I've done or disagree with any stuff I've written I can't change it till you TELL me. Also please comment on my language coz sometimes I think it's a little too detailed and not enough action, but I think it helps you visualise. Should I re-write? I need guidance!

Anyway give me your comments and tell me what you think. Thank you!!! *Dahlia loves reviews! * and not gonna post till I get some more. Thank you all!


	7. The verdict

Chapter 7 is now up, hope you enjoy! Thank you to all who reviewed:

Thanks Xana nightwish, I'll do what I can about your suggestions, they seem like a good idea. Keep reading and I'm glad you like the detail. Probably coz I actually do some Taekwondo and stuff. ;-)

Forest elfin: I think she's more herelf with Dain coz she's not hiding all her emotions like she normally does. I think Dahlia is a cool character too thanks! ^-^

Thanks TJ and Kim (aka Graffiti) for your brief yet nice reviews, perhaps a little more detail would be nice if you can manage it! Thank you and I'll review your Meyuin book soon as I find it. Sorry bout that email I sent you TJ it was misunderstood. J 

Thanks to Jackie, Dougnuts…mmm, Niss and Babygirl28: I'm really happy you like the story, if you have any suggestions or problems just say so. Thank you! J 

Zabella Felicity and Nightworld fan: thank you so much for your review there is more on the way and I'm pleased you enjoy my writing keep reading and reviwing! Thanks! ^-^

********************************************************************************************************

Dahlia looked on, her face impassive as she awaited the words of her masters. She knew they were about to tell her she had to discontinue her training because of her recent inability to progress. _It was inevitable once you knew about your blood, _she told herself, but these words gave her no comfort. 

Master Nagini cleared his throat and began, 

'We have called you to this meeting to discuss your future. You realise that continuing in this way is a violation of nature and time-honoured law. You as a person can never reach the full potential of a druid and proceeding in this manner is unwise.' 

Dahlia inwardly winced at her beloved master's tone,

__

He sounds so cold, perhaps he sees me as unfit. I will not- her thought was cut off by Master Takeno's next words, 

'We have decided for you to focus on your main skill of the ninja arts. It is better this way and you can reach your full potential.' 

Before Dahlia could reply, Sensei Vadim interrupted, 'A new candidate has already been chosen to follow Takeno and myself as we teach our lore and ancestry. Our secrets must not die with you. You are an able and capable student, undeserving of this treatment but your father has made you chosen destiny impossible.'

Master Kamakii continued, 'You are not to blame for your inheritance but it cannot be otherwise, you are physically unfit to study druid ways any longer.'

Dahlia still remained silent, she felt them probing her mind and so put a shield of steel around her thoughts as she spoke with control and reverence,

'I understand your purpose and reasons for such a decision, you think to protect me from my own limitation and how because of my un-dead blood I may not find peace with my chosen path. But I believe I have found a way to overcome my weakness.' 

Dahlia could not see emotion on the elders' faces but she could sense their surprise, and possibly admiration and she continued,

' If I could adapt to my new situation I shall find a way around this obstacle, I would not like to waste all my years of training and devotion to the lore.' She looked at them for a response for a few minutes until finally Sensei Yuri answered softly, 'and how, pray tell, would you avoid your 'obstacle' as you call it. This is no physical obstruction, your vampire blood is part of you, and we had believed that it would not pose a problem in the beginning as you were so apt at the art; but we have come to believe that continuing to defy natural law would be perilous for you.' 

Dahlia replied easily, 'I have tried some simple tasks using my vampire blood within me rather than my force with natural materials, I have been able to transform parts of myself in minor areas, the lengthening of fingernails and converging of features. I believe that I can use this addition to my blood as strength rather than a weakness and I wish to therefore continue with my studies and teachings.' 

'I believe this may be dangerous for you Dahlia, it is always dangerous to fool around with nature and this leads to problems which you may not understand.' Master Nagini warned. 

But Dahlia was adamant and partly out of hope and affection the elders decided to test her theory. She was to carry on with her normal lessons with Master Takeno but she must still attend school to broaden her mind and learn. Out of curiosity Dahlia asked, 

'What about the new candidate you were to teach?'

'He will still be learning because he seems to be capable and willing, I have seen his mind and he will be a fast learner. Perhaps he should be taught with you and the other students of mine,' suggested Master Takeno. 

Dahlia refrain from asking who _he _was, but nodded respectfully. 'May I be excused now?' 

'Yes you may little druid. I wish you well in this endeavour but do not push yourself too hard, or it will come to nothing.' 

Master Nagini dismissed her and Dahlia made her way up to her room, feeling more hopeful than before. 

I wanted to write more but I got caught up with Maths C-Work so there's less than I promised. I assure you more will be coming. I've got a plot but I'm slightly unsure what to do next before things start to happen. I'll have to think about I a little more. Thank you again for all the reviews, and please keep reading; I haven't given up yet!

Thanks!


	8. In Denial

Ahhhhhh French orals!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hate French hate it hate it! This (as you may have guessed) is the reason I haven't updated fast. But I'll try harder even though I have **GCSE **exams in **3 MONTHS!!** Which really isn't a long time if ya think about it. But I will do my best. Okay? Well here is chapter 8 for you. Enjoy, (I live for feedback!)

Thanks to Wiggy for reviewing my story, hate maths so much! Keep reading! Glad you are enjoying

Are you sitting comfortably? Then we'll begin

*********************************************************************

Dahlia practised s much as she could in her cramped room. It was barely dawn and faint touches of pink and grey touched the horizon outside her window, her room facing east. She was looking in the mirror trying to lengthen her hair. It was hard work and after 10 minutes she was extremely hot and tired. 

__

Maybe I should start smaller than this. Changing myself, as a living organism is hard, perhaps I should try an inert object. 

She looked at her dressing table, which was sparse holding only her schoolbooks and pencils. Picking up a red coloured English exercise book, she concentrated hard on it willing it to change colour. Gradually the red colour grew lighter and softened; it resembled a peach or pale orange. Finally it grew ashen then white. Emboldened by her success, albeit a minor one, she experimented with a pencil. Although quite weary she forced herself to think of only one thought, to transform the pencil into a pen. 

She was sweating and breathing hard by the time she had changed the pencil in the form of a pen. It was not completely symmetrical with rather sketchy lines as if it had been drawn, but it was a pen nonetheless. She attempted to write with it only to discover that it still wrote in pencil. Her vampire blood had given her a diluted form of their power to change the perception of others and make them see what was not really there. She was inspired by her small achievement and resolved to practise more that night after dinner.

Once she had taken a shower she pulled on her blue trousers and white shirt, which was her school, uniform, then descended down the stairs for early morning meditation. She found Samoya and Faye and sat down next to them. Samoya was deep in contemplation but Faye seemed restless. As complete silence was required for meditation she could not speak in the main hall but as soon as she rounded the corner at the edge of the building outside she asked Faye what was on her mind. 

'Nothing I just was a little tired after last night. I keep having these nightmares in my sleep and they're distracting.'

'Visions perhaps,' Dahlia suggested, 'because when you are conscious your mind is unskilled at foreseeing the future so your gift is working overtime during the night time.' Faye nodded dubiously, 'maybe, but I have a feeling that this future is not mine, I don't recognise any of the people in it and anyone I think is familiar, slips from my mind never letting me retrieve it. It's so frustrating! I dunno what to think.'

'Just keep working at it, I know you'll get it in the end.' Dahlia tried to sound encouraging and supportive but in her mind she doubted her words. _Yeah that's my answer to everything isn't it? Work harder and you'll be able to succeed. But it didn't work for me did it? _

All the uncertainties and misgivings that had haunted her the past few weeks had returned. Her optimistic start to the day was over and doubt had begun to settle in as _what ifs _crowded her mind. _What if I don't manage to work around my problem, what if I'm not good enough. What do I do with my life if I'm not? _

Faye sensed her friend's discomposure, invisible on her face but obvious through Faye's understanding of Dahlia. She nudged her and jolted Dahlia out of her thoughts. 

'What did the elders speak to you about last night?' Dahlia remained silent for a while then replied,

'They were discussing my prospects of training to be a complete druid. I start today.' Faye smiled broadly and answered with joyful words, 

'Dahlia that's wonderful! Why aren't you more pleased?' she inquired puzzled by Dahlia's lack of anticipation. 

Trying to bluff her friend she said, 'I am pleased. You just can't see it.' Faye didn't buy it.

'Don't try to tell me that. I can see through your clumsy efforts to shield your feelings. I know you and you are not happy. What's wrong? If you lie to me I will find out for myself, even if it is against the rules.' Dahlia didn't feel like talking though. So she put off Faye until later. She just had too many thoughts to sort out, too many of them containing Dain. 

'I'll talk to you later, but I must go to school. I hope you sort out your dreams. Bye Faye.' She hurried off onto the path with her school bag leaving Faye behind shaking her head at her friend's manoeuvrable tactics. She would have to weasel it out from her somehow. 

Dahlia walked down the familiar path to her school. She stared straight ahead but was still aware of all the beauty around her. The bronze coloured leaves and the crisp blue sky. She drew her strength from nature and now her surroundings gave her calm and cool thoughts, not allaying her doubts but over-riding them for a brief time. Soon she became aware of someone near her. Whoever it was, they were very quiet and walked almost without a sound. She turned to see …no one. Her imagination? No there was someone behind her but seeing as she had bigger problems, she decided to dismiss the faceless stranger. Anyway, it's not like he or she could hurt her.

Sitting down in her seat awaiting the Biology teacher she lost herself in her own thoughts. Planning what she was going to practise and have done by the time rejuvenation festival would take place in 5 months. She had to have mastered her skills as a druid and as a vampire by then. She considered what she would focus on as her main ability. She was just choosing between changes in perception and shape shifting herself into another living animal, when she noticed someone sitting next to her. Usually a mousy haired boy who was too shy to make friends sat next to her and he was happy with their companionable silence. The person sitting next to her was a different smell, different to her lab partner Jude, but strangely familiar. She turned to see…Dain. An explosion of thoughts erupted in her mind. 

__

What's HE doing here? Did he follow me? Of course he did. Why? What's wrong with him? He's supposed to know the rules! Dahlia lost her legendary cool and blew up to the unsuspecting boy next to her. 

'What are you _doing_ here? If you're going to be training at the centre you'll have to learn the rules and _follow _them! You can't just-' she was cut off by Dain's next words,

'Excuse me, but I _am _supposed to be here and perhaps _you _are the one who is uninformed. Didn't anyone tell you I'm to be a druid?' Dain spoke these words in a calm controlled tone of voice without any hint of outrage or distress. 

Dahlia was speechless. Worse, she was ashamed and appalled at herself. Several of the other students looked at her in wonder. She had never spoken words with such feeling as she had done now. At school she was known for her monotonous tone and detached attitude to all of her peers and teachers. She had never shown any sort of emotions and they were astounded at her sudden outburst. 

__

All those years of training and I just lost my temper without any real reason! I don't understand it! I always think before speaking, why not now??

I should have known he was the new candidate that the elders were talking about! Great! Just great! The one person who makes me lose any sort of control I have is about to be studying with me very closely! How the hell am I going to concentrate with this guy who, for some reason I intend to find out, plays hell with my nervous system. 

Breaking out of her thoughts with some effort she replied, cool and detached once more, 'I apologise, they did not inform me of your acceptance.' With this said she turned to her textbook as the door opened and her teacher came in, resolving to ignore him or speak very little with him the entire lesson. 

Throughout the lesson she struggled to give her attention to the lesson, but she was agitated and distracted although she took care to make sure it did not show on her face. She could feel him, like a direct link with his body and mind. She was taking care not to touch him for fear of what happened last time. She was…she didn't know. Couldn't understand it. She had felt completely lost, like falling into a bottomless pit. 

He was human, she shouldn't have been able to hear his thoughts, but she had. She had felt his confusion but there had been no fear in him. He had accepted the link, even tried to encourage it. Why? 

__

I'll have to ask Takeno. He'll know what this is. Until then I just have to keep out of Dain's way and make sure he doesn't touch me. 

Her double Biology period had ended and she had barely heard a word the teacher said; not that she really needed the information, she knew it already, but the fact that she wasn't able to focus bothered her.

She felt Dain's eyes on her back as the class filed out of the room; she didn't turn but walked straight ahead not once looking back.

Dain was not in any more of her classes and she was silently relieved. She had more or less gained complete control of her mind and thoughts by the end of the day, able to focus or not as she pleased. Her spirits rose lightly and she allowed herself to believe she had conquered this particular problem. 

Walking out of the school, she began the familiar trail home when she sensed someone behind her. She knew it must be Dain. The courteous this to do for a new recruit is to at least make some form of conversation and walk home with them. But she did not allow herself to turn around and be friendly; she walked ahead with a determined manner and ignored his presence completely. She would have continued the whole route in this way if Dain had not hurried to catch up with her.

'Wait!' he cried as she ignored him. He caught up with her and walked beside her their steps strangely matching as if they were fitted together. Staring straight-ahead Dahlia did not even look at him. 

'Do you enjoy shutting people out of your life?' he asked casually as if commenting on the weather. Dahlia stopped dead and stared at him, quickly composing herself she replied,

'I barely know you and do not presume to think you have the right to ask such a personal question.' Dain was undeterred by her cold words and continued,

'You know we are training towards the same goal. Master Takeno suggested you might help me in certain aspects of the lore. I'm not very adept at translating the druid scriptures and he said you may help me.' Dahlia continued walking and responded with a formal,

'If I am instructed to assist you I shall,' secretly thinking that she wasn't so wonderful at translation herself. Dain smiled at her and continued to walk with her. 

__

He has a lovely smile, she thought abstractedly _oh no not this again! I must focus, I do not enjoy this persons company more than any other, and I will not form an attachment._

Attachment? Another part of herself argued, _this is more than attachment this is serious; it's more than a weakness of the mind, this is something else. _

Well whatever it is I won't let it distract me, she thought not realising that he already was distracting her. She decided to talk to him about it, something she seldom if ever did. Dahlia rarely opened up to anyone, a few exceptions like Faye and Nagini, but here she was about to talk to a boy she met the day before!

'I just wanted-'

'I'd like to clear-'

They said simultaneously. He grinned as she inwardly smiled. 'You first' she offered. 

'I wanted to clear up what happened, you know…back in the hall. If you don't know what it was then…um, well I was hoping you knew what it was.' _Not very concise for a druid trainee, _he reproached himself. _I wonder what she's thinking. _

Dahlia was not thinking straight at all, she was barely able to keep her face clear. 

'I don't have a clue what happened back there. But I fully intend to find out from the elders. Whatever it is I'm sure it can be fixed, we don't need to worry about it, I'm sure it's just a reaction thing.' Dahlia was hoping it would go away. 

'I don't think so,' said Dain, dubiously, 'it felt like something beyond mine or your power.' 

'It _isn't _beyond my power! It's just a…minor problem. It _can_ be fixed.' _Oh great I'm losing control again breathe! Calm down. Think of nothing. _

Dain continued to walk in silence and they covered the distance to the centre shortly. They entered together and got ready for ninja training with Master Nagini. 

**********************************************

So? What do you think? I kinda get the feeling that this story is going really slowly. I'll try to speed it up a bit. Suggestions are appreciated. I'm working on chapter 9 so just keep reading!


	9. Re evaluation

Hey, I'm soooo sorry I haven't been able to update. I wish I had another brilliant excuse like Maths coursework or French Orals, but I'm afraid I have been really boring, and revising during the crucial time in which I must face the blackest of nightmares! EXAMS IN 6 WEEKS!!!!! *Screams uncontrollably like a banshee*! I will make this a resolution to all my reviewers. I will try to update my story within one week, every week until exams start in May (May 22nd is my Latin exam! Ahhhhhh!). I will count this a relaxation time. 

Belated lent vow. (Oh wait lent is denial, k so this can be a denial of disorganisation that benefits others)

I will try my hardest to stick to it although I never stick to other stuff like that. My vow to renounce chocolate failed, as did my rigorous revision timetable. Oh well, I will do my best and that's all I can promise. Here is chapter 9!

Thank you to all my new reviewers (and of course the original ones) I'm so happy! (Don't take much does it)

**Rheia: **Thanks for reviewing! So happy you did now I know of someone else reading it, I am not a lost cause! I'll try to write as fast as I can, but must keep reviewing!!! Thanks!

**Hey Doughnuts… mmm:** thanks for reviewing again I will try my hardest to refrain from neglecting my story starved reviewers! Dain and Dahlia Are meant to get together, it will happen, sometime in the near future…I hope! ;-)

**Graffiti:** hey TJ, I WILL review your story I just have been banned from the internet at home (coz it deters me from revising and I tend to spend hours on Fanfic.net) so it's been hard reviewing and even uploading my chapters. But I think you are doing a great job wit the sorcerer story, at least you update more quickly, I envy you I do, but thanks for reviewing mine. It IS appreciated. Love ya girl! J

**Hey Janie,** always glad to meet a new reviewer. If ya give me your email I'd be happy to swap tips, if you think mine are worth having. And yeah, French does suck, was gonna take German but was put off by a heinous teacher. But at least I get writing coursework in French, can't in German. So I have officially completed 50% of my exam already, just the reading and listening to go! Keep reviewing coz I like to hear from you. =)

**Thanks Shadow ninja**, everyone loves praise, I'm no exception! Thanks I do like to write in a lot of detail, sometimes I think it' a bit much but am delighted you like it. Carry on reading coz there is more to come. If I can hold myself down long enough to get my story out of my head and on to paper! ^-^ ***Smile***

**Forest elfin:** totally agree wit you on the maths French thing. But hey after GCSE's I'm never gonna touch the stuff again! EVER! *Take that Mr Alpress!!! * (My maths teacher!) Dain cute! Course he is, that's why he pisses Dahlia off so much, she just can't resist him. Which is what makes her so cranky! Its all part of the plot derived from the deepest inner workings of my cluttered mind! Sometimes I think of myself as a tortured genius, then I realise I should I think about counselling.

K folks, on with the show!

They were formed in rows, each with a staff. Dahlia faced the front and saw no one but Nagini. The training master was calling out words in an ancient Egyptian language that was taught to them all as soon as they joined the brotherhood. They were command words for different stances, and they all moved fluidly as one to the directions given. All but a few newcomers, such as Dain and the two other girls that had arrived with him, were keeping up with the fast pace of movement. 

Dahlia chanted the words and movements to herself in her head; the rhythm of Nagini's stick was drumming in her mind. These routines were very familiar to her and she was going through the motions without even thinking. Unwittingly, she allowed her mind to wander, her eyes moved to the girl next to Dain. She thought she heard someone call the tall blond Isla and the other girl with brown mousy hair was Codi. 

They were struggling with the fast pace of the exercise. Beginners were supposed to practise every spare moment until they could do it, it was a test of determination and character, but she could see that Codi would fail. She was getting frustrated and embarrassed. Dahlia noticed then that Dain was trying to help her, showing her ways to move with the beat of Nagini's stick as it tapped steadily. 

He was failing miserably, and she felt the need to help him and the girl, but the urge was soon quashed by years of denial and training. He could learn how everyone learnt, how she had learnt, the hard way. 

After an hour or so, Dahlia felt calmer, guarded and in control; she began to dissect the day and it's events as she walked to the room in which she would practise her ninja skills with Samoya. 

A few things struck her as strange that day. Dain was to be a druid. They didn't tell her, why? And today he had come into her class even though he was at least two years older than her. He should be a senior at around 16 years of age. Perhaps it was a trial, to see if he needed to learn at a school. They had done that to her in the beginning. She was given the choice to go to school, and of course as any sane person would she chose not to. But they put her on trial and discovered that she had more focus when she went to school among strangers, maybe with Dain it was the same thing. 

And of course there was this _thing _that kept happening between them. She just didn't get it. She knew she ought to have asked Master Nagini after training, but when she had walked up to him, she found that she didn't want to. It felt…too private to share; and she believed she would have felt uncomfortable discussing it with even him. 

She had reached her destination and so stored her reservations and uncertainties for another time. It was time to fight and Samoya always gave a good fight. She was the best next to Dahlia herself. Striding into the room she was faced with Samoya stretching out her limbs on the mat.

'Want to warm up Dahlia?' Samoya questioned while flexing her calf muscles. Dahlia moved towards her and started to warm up. They faced each other and bowed.

They stood completely still, waiting fort he other to make the first move. The both had poise and control but only one could win. Three falls and one loses. Samoya swivelled round with a jump and attempted to kick Dahlia in the face. While she dodged Samoya kept up a series of kicks, leaving Dahlia distracted by blocking with her arms. Dahlia realised what was happening and allowed Samoya to somersault forwards and push her off her feet, but sidestepped just in time to snap kick Samoya to the floor. Samoya was up within seconds. Dahlia wasn't sure but she looked upset, perhaps she had hurt her.

Dahlia moved forward with her hands to ask if she was injured but before she could say a word, Samoya grabbed her hands and tossed her to the floor, but Dahlia landed on her knees, and that was acceptable in Ninja terms. 

'Hey Sam, take it easy, I thought you were hurt,' Dahlia called, breaking the rule of no speech during combat. 

Samoya did not answer but circled her while Dahlia remained still. Then Dahlia felt the rush of air behind her as Samoya jumped her from behind and Dahlia twisted in her grip. Punching her elbow into the air she swirled in Samoya's arms and swapped positions. She was holding Samoya now, with her arm at an angle behind her back. Samoya tugged at her trapped arm, threatening to wrench it and consequently break it. 

Dahlia held fast and then pushed Samoa onto the floor with her body holding her down. 'What's the matter?' she asked with concern. It wasn't often she showed emotion but when it concerned her friends or family. She didn't stop to think that a druid has no family and was always alone, but waited for Samoya to reply.

'It's nothing, I'm just a little tired and I didn't want it to show.' Her voice sounded sincere so Dahlia let her up and stood. 'Don't push yourself, if your tired we wont fight.'

Samoya nodded and said, 'Sorry I just, didn't want to let you down. You really looked like you wanted to hit something when we were in the hall.'

'You weren't supposed to be looking at me Sam, you were supposed to be concentrating,' Dahlia chided.

'Yeah but how can I concentrate when I know all the stuff he's saying. OH by the way I wanted to ask you something. You seemed to be a little distracted yourself. Any particular reason, like maybe…' she paused hesitantly and Dahlia said,

'Like what?'

'Like that new boy they're training. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. I know how hard you worked.'

'Nah I didn't really work that hard at that. I was kind of a natural so I didn't have to. It was the Ninja stuff I had to really train for. I didn't even realise the reason I wasn't progressing as fast as I could was because of my… defect. Other than that you know, I could have done it, without minimum work. But now it's changed.'

That's what Dahlia liked about Samoya, you could just talk business with her, no personal feelings or her intruding in private thoughts, she just says it like it is. 

'Well, still. Don't worry about it. You're still the most talented person here. The masters adore you. You'll do all right. I'm gonna get some sleep. Bye.'

Dahlia watched her go. _Perhaps now is the perfect time to practise what I was trying to do earlier._

She positioned herself in front of the mirror covering the lower wall of the room and concentrated. She wanted to change her hair colour brown. Nothing too hard yet, she needed to start small.

Several minutes passed by and she stood in complete silence and stillness. She could feel the roots of her hairs moving. Her body was finally responding to the command. 

_Brown, brown, brown, brown, brown. _She repeated over in her head, she thought of nothing but that. She could see in the mirror her roots beginning to get lighter, it may have been the lamp in the room but she thought she could feel it happening. Suddenly her eardrum detected a loud bang. She completely lost focus and broke contact with the mirror. Jolted out of the trance she recovered and turned ready to hurt whoever had interrupted her at work. 

Surprise, surprise, it was Dain. Like a mantra in her head she repeated a new set of words to prevent herself from losing what little control she had.

_Don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad, you are a druid, and they can't get mad. Calm think of ripples, wind, fire, you are not a mindless uncivilised human; you are a druid with complete control over her emotions and actions._

'_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?? _I am in the middle of something incredibly important and you just wrecked it. Please leave before I induce bodily harm on you.'__

_Yeah way to go Dahlia. Your control and poise there was admirable!_

'Um,' the startled yet seemingly not frightened boy replied, 'I'm really sorry I ruined er...whatever you were doing I just came to look for you, er you know to help me with that thing.'

_Oh God I sound like a reprimanded school kid. Get a grip Dain! _He was mentally flogging himself.

'Well I'm rather busy so if you'll excuse me.' Dahlia responded in her iciest voice.

Mentally she was trying to remember what _thing_ he was talking about.

'Well I was kinda asked by Master Takeno to find you and ask you to help me so I'm not sure that 'no' is an option.' Said Dain trying to regain some of his composure.

'Well I guess you're _kinda _gonna have to wait!' retorted she, mocking his earlier words. 

He opened his mouth as if about to speak, then thought better of it; he sat down on the mat floor against the wall.

'What are you doing?'

'Sitting down and waiting, what does it look like. I thought you were supposed to be observant.' He'd had it with her outbursts. He knew it was his own fault she couldn't concentrate but as neither of them knew exactly why, then she had no right to blame him. 

Dahlia seemed to sense his annoyance so she turned around and tried to concentrate. She found she couldn't, not with him watching her. He was right there in the corner looking at her try to do something she was obviously incapable of doing. She didn't enjoy looking incapable.

As if reading her mind, Dain got up and stood behind her. _Now what?_ She thought exasperated. 

'Close your eyes,' he whispered in her ear. She was trembling, he was so close, he was almost…almost touching her. Again thoughts came from that unknown place to make her do and say things that were totally uncharacteristic. Urges to lean back into him, talk to him, get to know what he was really like.

She didn't understand, and when she got flustered she fought. It was her nature and she couldn't help it.

'I don't take orders from you. Now get away from me or I'll–'

'You'll what? Kick me? No you'd have to catch me first. Just trust me okay?'

Even though she would deny it if asked, she _did_ trust him. She just didn't know exactly why. So instead of rising to his bait, she complied and shut her eyes.

She heard a strange noise, a kind of low rumbling noise, she was about to open her eyes but Dain had put his hands over them touching her and creating a flurry of sparks.

_Keep your eyes closed okay?_

_What's happening though? What's that noise?_ Even as she said it she realised, that it was singing. A deep soulful kind of song and Dain was the source of it!

It was beautiful and completely calming. She felt herself relax into his arms and allowed him to probe her mind. She found a sensation far more intense than she expected but it was not agonizing, it was tender and it felt good. 

_Now try to complete what you started before. _Dain coaxed her mind from its languid state and Dahlia felt refreshed.

She focused on her hair and pictured herself in the mirror without actually receiving any optic impulses. She willed her hair to turn brown and could actually feel the individual hairs obey. They were transforming into a deep coffee shade from her roots to the end of her wild curls. It was an exhilarating experience. Suddenly she felt the withdrawal of Dain's mind and body form hers. She was leaning into air, snapping her eyes open she balanced herself before she could fall and glanced at herself in the mirror. She had the brunette curls she wanted. Feeling a tiny smile tug at her full lips she instantly suppressed the action. 

Remembering Dain she turned to meet his eyes. He looked…expressionless but she had a feeling he was a little embarrassed. She should say something. 

'That was…'

'Yeah…' he finished for her.

She found she couldn't say anything else. Dahlia just stared at him until the familiar part of her mind that had been formed with meticulous instruction awoke and buried the new feeling that was forming in her heart. Just as Dain started,

'Look Dahlia I– ' 

'We better get to the library, we can start working on…um what was it you wanted to work on?'

He paused for a moment to think about it. He had been trying to muster the courage to tell her what he felt for her and couldn't form much other thought. He was very aware that she was waiting. 

'Oh translation!' he cried with relief. 

'Right then,' she finished briskly, 'We'll get started.' She didn't move though.

'I just want to say thanks.'

'For what?' He feigned ignorance.

'You know what.'

With that she walked out of the room. Dain looked after her for a while, and then followed smiling inwardly. He had a feeling that something was going to happen and he was going to like it. He was going to like it a lot.

All right, so what? What do ya think???? Good? Likey? Tell me so I can write more for you all!

Please, please, please, please, please, (politeness is supposed to get you what you want), please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review if you read my story! I just love to go on to the computer to find that someone new has read what I've written. This is how happy new


	10. Unlock the potential

Hello all my faithful fans, how dost thou fare? Feeling in a creative mood today which is good for all you lot ain't it? Hey people! I updated within a week! How committed am I!  All the credit is due to U guys who have inspired me to write by your wonderful reviews! More reviews mean more inspiration and more inspiration means more updating and more updating means more reviews and more reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I…okay I'll be quiet now. Getting a leetle carried away!

**Doughnuts…mmm:** u makes me vewy vewy happy! I love long reviews like yours. Glad u like the way the story is going so far and I'm dead chuffed I cheered u up! Keep it coming, u are my 1st regular reviewer so praise to u and thank you! J J J J 

MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE PLEASE!!!! THANK YOU!!!!

K on wit chapter 10!

'I don't know.'

'You don't know??'

Dain was incredulous and didn't bother to hide it. _The great controlled, powerful and perfect Dahlia **didn't** know???_

'That's what I said. Do I have to repeat it for you?' she replied coolly.

'That would be fun, say it again.'

She sighed in exasperation and said nothing.

'So, you **don't** know how to translate this, what do we do?'

'_We_ do nothing, _I_ go to bed, and you sort it out by yourself.' She walked towards the door and was about to leave.

'Hey wait a minute, the whole point of this was so you could help me.' _Great I now sound like a whining child._

'Well guess what? I can't so you'll have to make do on your own.' 

He had no idea how difficult it was to say the word _can't_, Dahlia had always based her success on determination and hard work, oh and natural ability. Now she had reached an obstacle that no one expected her to overcome, but she decided to defy those and prove them wrong. Now she was saying _I can't do it, _hypocritical and irritating at the same time. But she'd rather be that than spend more time with him.

'Fine, go then, I'll have to ask someone else.' _Perhaps she'll stay because she wants to prove herself capable of anything._

She left closing the door behind her.

Obviously her aim to be able to do anything didn't outweigh her desire to fight whatever was going on between them. 

Dain felt a pang of regret go through him. He had wanted her to stay. They didn't have to work; he just had this insatiable need to be with her. He gathered up the photocopies of Druid lore and rolled them up. He couldn't do this alone, so he elected to get some rest. 

Next day Dahlia attended school and she was in her Geography class, when she noticed that Dain wasn't in school, as she was sitting with the class he was supposed to be in. The elders must have decided it was more important for him to learn the druid lore than have to spend time learning general knowledge. He would probably have to go to school later. Any way he lived as a human all his life, so maybe he'd done everything already. 

The bell rang and she gathered her books into her bag as the teacher called out the homework while students filed out pretending not to hear. Dahlia however made a mental note of the page and questions they were to look at. She was prepared like that. 

Walking through the corridor she allowed the jostling chatter and noise of the students wash over her, ignoring everything. She didn't hear the distant voice calling her name. 

She walked straight ahead to her classroom and was fumbling in her pocket, while juggling books, for the key to her locker padlock. An arm tapped her on the shoulder from behind demanding to be heard but Dahlia resolutely ignored the person. She was carrying books, couldn't they see that, and inevitably if she turned she would drop them. They could wait. 

She ignored the hand and opened her locker beginning to place her books inside neatly. Then she took the persons arm away from hers and threw it aside with a medium amount of force, enough to make the person back off.  When she was finished she turned and glanced at the annoyance.

'Excuse me but I've been calling you name for about 10 minutes. You could at least reply.'

'And you Mr Harrison could at least wait until I was finished.' She knew the tall, blond haired boy in front of her. He had been pestering her for the last month. It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been so careless, she had just been told about her blood that day and she lost control long enough to do something stupid.

'So have you thought any more about my offer?' he asked through wounded male pride.

'Yes,' she answered succinctly.

'And?' he questioned eagerly.

'No' 

'No?' his face fell about ten feet into the ground.

'The answer is no. Now if you'll excuse me Mr Harrison I have an important errand to run.' She picked up her bag and walked away leaving Tyler Harrison's eyes following with dejection but also with a strange determination. He followed her. 

'Wait, Dahlia!' She walked on tenaciously and did not look back. She walked down the stairs and went inside the library, where the equally determined Tyler followed. 

The library required quiet, so he was forced to whisper at her as she sat down beside a desk overlooking the hockey match going on outside. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

'At least try it out, you never know you may enjoy it!' He fervently spoke in an undertone.

Dahlia ignored him, cursing the day she let down her guard. She was in gym class with her class and they had been learning how to defend themselves in the event of an assault. Dahlia was asked to demonstrate by the teacher and did so without fault. The teacher however seemed to believe that she had executed the throw incorrectly. Dahlia incensed by this, decided to ask the teacher, politely and respectfully, to try again and attack her with as much force as she wished. Mrs Rafferty was the kind of woman who liked to put her pupils in their place…below her and being insulted by this girl was not part of that criteria. 

Mrs Rafferty then attempted to attack Dahlia in several moves but Dahlia had lost her temper and was blocking with unbelievable speed and strength. Finally the teacher lay on the floor panting and Dahlia was completely calm and reserved standing very still.

Her class were staring at her in wonder. And from that moment on she was continually pestered to join the Karate club. This school seemed to have a particular affinity for martial arts (one of the reasons Master Nagini chose to send her there) and their team was very good. Tyler, one of their champions, was elected to persuade Dahlia to join. 

'I said 'no' and I meant it Mr Harrison. Now I have work to do, if you would please desist in harassing me.' She said this in a normal conversationalist tone and at a normal volume. This meant she was heard across the library among the silence and whispers of the students. Tyler sat mortified as the chief librarian strode over to their desk.

'Is everything satisfactory here  Dahlia?' he asked in a concerned voice.

'No, Mr Thomas, Tyler was just leaving, there is no problem here.' The librarian nodded and walked away, not without looking meaningfully at Tyler until he arose from his chair. 

'Before I leave I just want to say that you should join because you have a lot of potential and it shouldn't be wasted.' With that he walked away.

Dahlia did not reply that she was making more of her potential than she had any right to do, but allowed him to walk away. Opening her Biology she worked on her homework in silence.

Kay that was a shorter chapter than usual but I'm working on more so keep reading. It's not over yet not by a long shot. This is how happy new reviews make me. JJJJJJJJJJThis is how sad no new reviews make me LLLLLLLLLL

So PLEASE review! THANK YOU V. MUCH. Ok enough of my babbling pleas. I will shut up now! 


	11. Soulmates

Yay! So happy, love all of your long reviews!!!! I'm trying to keep my resolution of updating even though I have loads going on and this is because I'm dedicated *nods in self satisfaction* Okay here's my reply of all the new reviews:

**Rheia: **read it soon and tell me what ya think. Thanx for the review though, lets me know you're still reading! Yay!

**Forest Elfin: **Yup I'm trying to get Dahlia to open up a little more coz she's kinda, closed at the moment and Dain is supposed to be helping her with that. But you must read on to find out. Dunno how long this story's gonna be but it's still going rather slowly coz there's loads to come. I've only just started so you'll have to wait for me to get my ideas on the screen (plus I'm a really slow typist.) But I will eventually! So keep reviewing coz you know it makes me happy!

**Nienna aka 'I love vampires': **Nope sorry to disappoint but Dain is not a vampire, you may like what's gonna happen later on in the story, but I am giving nothing away! I don't see anything especially vampirish about him but hey maybe I'll try to insert some sexy vampirism into a few non – essential parts of the plot. I have a really varied vocabulary is all. I'm not trying to make it posh it's just the way I write, coz there are only some words that express what I'm trying to say or give a certain image. Ooh I've gone off on one. Sorry, but thanx for your review and keep reading coz things are going to happen!

Oh p.s I reviewed your story and told you what I think if you haven't seen it already. But I think it's good, read the review and return the favour!! ;)

**Nissa:** Well you've reviewed now so that's okay you're forgiven for not reviewing ages, I have revision to do too so I know the feeling. Yeah the update was quick because I was reading my story and I just wanted more, so I wrote, it wasn't very much but there is more *stands benignly and accepts praise from Nissa on her hands and knees* You all want more between Dain and Dahlia! It will happen…soon. They got close here so read the new chapter, and Dahlia will be very cool with loads of power but only after she works at it, and at the moment she's dedicated…then she gets distracted…then something happens that makes her even more dedicated. There is a slight spoiler for you. 

The message at the end was supposed to have smiley faces and sad faces but the update didn't put the characters in. I only just noticed, but it was not supposed to be L and N. No you are not being thick, that was the darn computer's fault. Or perhaps mine. 

Thanx for putting me in your favourite author's list, I'm flattered and um…I'm a lady or a girl of fifteen. I should really put an author's bio in so you know a little more about me. Um I usually have rather long chapters but chapter 10 was an exception coz I updated so quickly. Wot would u prefer, quick updating and short chapters or long updating and long chapters, tell me wot u would like. Anyway there is a new chapter quite long,so read! Kay now get out of your chair, cease the slumping and read the new chapter of Fallen Star! Review again plz!!!

Doughnuts...mmm:  Yay, glad u like the new chapter and sure if ya want praise, dishing it out here coz I'm so happy with my reviews. U r my No1 reviewer and Goddess (not God I hope!) of making all happy. Praise you for making me happy plus praise me for making you feel special. We both rock! (I promise never to repeat your secret of happy pills to a soul, but use your method to make everyone happy all over the world, then once they're all happy I can take over leadership and rule the world on high!! Mwahahaha!) 

Okay that was a bit much but at least yr happy *chuckles evilly*! Actually in exchange for making me happy, I am making you happy with more story, but here's a little spoiler I gave to Nissa also, she's gonna have super cool powers soon coz she's really dedicated…then something distracts her…then something else happens that makes her very dedicated then…no I'll stop there coz I gave the same to Nissa. (You'll just have to keep reading!)  Okay on the summary, thanks for the advice, I always appreciate advice coz I'm not as experienced as some other authors, but even though you're not an author u read loads so I'll try to think of something vibrant and interesting. (I like the word vibrant!) But really, thanks for the suggestion. I enjoy suggestions and I rarely take offence. I'll work on it!

Sorry bout the boyfriend loss, but hey he probably didn't deserve happy high u anyway. Wish I knew any free guys for u at all but nope, sorry I don't. Don't date much (at all!) either coz I go to a girls school so I don't meet that alien race a lot; or also coz I'm really busy with exams! AHHHHHHH! EXAMS! SO SOON!!!! And of course updating this story for u guys takes time! K nuff bout me, thanx! Love yr review and of course u yourself too, so keep reading coz u r No1 reviewer. I cannot do smiley face characters on this annoying program so you will have to settle for an L! (For love it!)

**Janie:** S'okay if you're not in the net often, my reply is here if ya want it, for what it's worth. About you're plot first – not to be rude or offensive in the least, just trying to give you my honest opinion k? I think that the plot is quite predictable and not very original but that does NOT mean it cannot be a great story because it can. It has a classic plot so you can make the story have character and intrigue with the actual description and dialogue. A good plot isn't everything; it's the actual writing of it that matters and you can't always tell how well a story is going to be with just the plot. Write the first chapter to me at Npadman@aol.com if you want to and I'll read it. I also really think that you should look to someone with a leetle more experience than I have in writing stories. Oh and um whom exactly does she marry after she rises to power, then falls in love wit a slave boy? Well it's your story so you can write a chapter if you want. But I think you could be a good writer. I just haven't seen any of your work yet. Try something and see what happens. *Smile* Glad you like my story, review again if you continue to like it (plz plz say you do!) and review!

**Isilwen-Telpefion:** Cool name! Pleased you like the idea of druids, I've read a couple of books about them and they were interesting so I decided to write about them. Um Ben is an abstract shape shifter and he can't become anything he wants. He can only become objects, like a vast or a watch whereas Dragons can become anything living. Ben is an inert abstract. There's the difference. Happy you think my story is intriguing, hope this chapter is intriguing enough for you to review again! Plz? 

Whew! So many long reviews deserve so many long replies! Quite tiring writing down my thoughts. How do people write memoirs??? Anyway, I am not saying I don't love long reviews coz I do!! K here is the new chapter!

                                                *****

'So what's going on between you and Ben at the moment? I want all the details 'cause I've been slightly busy lately.' Dahlia and Faye were practising spear technique in one of the training rooms. 

'Slightly busy is an understatement. You've been practically non-existent for the past few days. Where have you been? You still haven't told me what went on in that meeting of yours with the elders.' Faye replied countering a lunge of Dahlia's spear.

'Don't – change – the – subject,' she gasped as she moved forward, attacking with a series of thrusts forcing Faye to defend.

'Hey easy Dahlia, I'm not that good with the spear you know, wanna try swords?' Faye countered her final swipe and their spears collided with a thud. Dahlia attempted to twist it round so Faye lost control and consequently lost the weapon but Faye moved back into the defensive.

'You're not answering my question, until you do I'll continue to do this –' she finished with a dangerous thrust to Faye's midsection causing her to double over. _Good thing these spears are rounded, or I would've gutted her. _She thought.

'Dahlia!' Faye cried outraged as she dropped the spear, 'You could have hurt me!'

'Sorry I didn't mean to make you stop, and no, I would not have hurt you because I executed the manoeuvre in such a way it was impossible. If I had indeed wanted to hurt you I would have –'

Faye cut her off saying, 'Okay I get the point, please don't explain, you get all strange when you speak like that and then you start talking in riddles, perhaps you are making progress with your control.'

'Well I'm working on a new way to enhance my…wait a minute; I see what you're doing. So, what's the deal with Ben?' Dahlia asked her point blank lowering her spear.

'Darn foiled again,' Faye muttered. 'Look I don't know what's going on okay? I just like him a lot. He seems really focussed on his powers when you talk to him but he's really interesting. He just…oh I don't know how to explain it. He makes me feel, special. And I think I'm making some headway with the future readings and everything. He helps me concentrate because he's so good at it himself. I think Ben is…or he could be – ' Just then they were interrupted by the door opening.

Dain stepped through the opening, looked at the two girls for a moment, then said, 'Dahlia I really need to talk to you.'

Dahlia was confused, wasn't he supposed to be with Nagini practising? Does he ever practise?

'Sorry, but I'm really busy at the moment. Faye and I are – ' He interrupted her again. _Funny how he keeps doing that, _she thought randomly

'Well this is probably more important. I really think you'll want to hear this.'

Dahlia looked at him curiously though it didn't show, and then back at Faye who smiled encouragingly to show she didn't mind.

'I'll be right back okay?' 

'You don't have to hurry it's fine.' Faye replied smiling. 

Dahlia walked out not bothering to glance at Dain. Once outside the door she turned to face him.

'This had better be important,' she spoke evenly without emotion.

'I think you might want to hear this in private. Library?' he suggested.

Instead of answering she walked away down the corridor. Once inside the library she went to the window, looking out across the view but not really seeing it. Every sense she had was focussed on the guy behind her, she heard him shut the door and waited for him to make the first move. 

He cleared his throat, this was going to be hard. He had finally summoned the courage to ask Nagini what was going on and he hoped he'd have the courage to tell Dahlia and escape with his head intact, because once she found out about this soulmate link she was sure to go crazy. He had asked not told Master Nagini that this link was between Dahlia and himself. He took a deep breath and began,

'So, I talked to Nagini about the translation of the scrolls and he said he would help both of us, seeing as you don't know.' _You coward! _He admonished himself. _C'mon dummy just tell her!_

Dahlia again was surprised, and not pleasantly so. She spoke in a clear biting voice, 'is this all you wanted to tell me? It's not that important and it was not worth calling me out to talk to you in private. Or was it just a ploy to get me alone? I don't know what is going on but I'm damn well going to find out. Now! This minute!' She walked out towards the door but was intercepted by Dain.

'Dahlia Wait,' he said quietly catching her sleeve. 'There is something important I have to tell you, something you need to know.' 

Wrenching her sleeve out of his grasp she stood hands folded, waiting, trying to ignore their close proximity. 'Well?' she inquired.

'I talked to Master Nagini.'

'About us?' Dahlia didn't know why but she didn't feel comfortable knowing others knew about this strange thing between her and a boy. It seemed like a violation but she had no idea why she felt like that.

'No not specifically us, about a connection between people.' Dahlia felt a sense of relief and waited for him to continue.

'I talked to him about this and he seemed to know what it was.' He paused unsure how to break it to her.

'Well he seemed to think it was something called…the Soulmate link.' He stopped and looked down at her face trying to read what she was thinking.

She stood there without expression and simply taking in his words. She didn't quite understand, 'What exactly is the soulmate link?'

'Erm well, its when… two people *cough* are meant for each other,' he stopped again.

Dahlia was still confused, 'meant to… what?' she prompted. Dain swallowed nervously.

'Meant to be together. Like Destiny,' when he saw Dahlia completely at a loss he put it as plainly as possible. 'We're meant to spent eternity together, in love. Our souls are meant to connect in a way we can with no other and that's not all. A while back when the wild powers were still abroad, there were soulmates everywhere mainly between Night people and Night people but also between humans and Night people. And this is what's going on between you and me. We're…meant for each other.' 

There was a long pause

It lengthened into a long space of time. Dahlia finally realised what he was trying to say and she was stunned.

She couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going through her head. Part o her was saying _this can't be real. It's not true and I can't believe it. I don't want it, it's not fair…_and more of the same. While another part, a bigger part was elated, complete and undeniably happy. 

Dain waited while Dahlia stood still. He knew she was trying to compose herself and she looked so vulnerable right at that moment. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him. He wanted to understand her and what she wanted…he just wanted to love her. 

Dahlia finally broke the silence, 'No.'

Dain, broken out of his thoughts, was bewildered. 'What?'

'I said No. It's not true.'

'Look Dahlia I know this is hard but you can't just deny it! It is true and you know it so…'

'So what? I think this is not really a big a deal as you make out. I think that you know…I just need to…Stress! Yes, it's just stress. I've been working really hard lately and perhaps I need to relax for a while and I can sort out my head and then…' she trailed off when she noticed Dain was getting closer to her. 

She tried to back away but found that the door was behind her making her conveniently trapped.

'This isn't real, it's not happening. There must be some way to…' Dain was getting ever closer. Their faces were inches apart and Dahlia felt her heart beating way too fast. Despite herself she tilted her head up towards him and unconsciously invited him to kiss her. closing her eyes. 

Just as their lips were about to touch, her ears caught movement behind her. She jerked her head back and opened her eyes. 

Dain touched…air, not the lips he was hoping to meet. He opened his eyes, unaware he had shut them and looked at the dark haired girl in front of him. 

Dahlia read the hurt in his eyes and murmured, 'It's not what you think.'

She pushed at his chest, careful not to touch his skin, and he moved backwards. 'Someone is coming.'

With those words Dahlia hurried to the window as Dain picked up a book from a desk. The door opened and Faye walked into the room. She glanced around and spotted Dahlia, 'Hey where did you two get to? I thought you were coming back.' Faye gazed at Dain's pensive face engrossed in the book he was reading, The Gardeners Encyclopaedia. 

'I wouldn't have thought you were interested in that kind of thing, Dain isn't it?' Dain glanced up, nodded and returned to his book.

'Sorry Faye, I'm coming now,' Dahlia watched Faye walk out and followed, not before throwing a fleeting look to Dain who was now watching her intensely. 

Turning away again she walked out. Dain looked on behind her.

Please Review this people! I know it isn't that long but hey, it's some! Better than nothing! And I will write more, longer, chapters if…. you review!!!!!!! Please please review love that sooo much!  
   
   
  



	12. Acceptance

SORRY, I actually have done the next chapter but I decided not to update and see if I get more reviews due to withdrawal symptoms. Obviously this did not work and I should have clued my reviewers in on it anyway, *dodges the objects and shouts of outrage hurled at authoress* Okay again I am updating ridiculously fast (for me), but I'm sure you all appreciate that I use this story as an excuse to NOT do revision for the exams that are supposed to shape my future career. Who cares bout that right? The story is way more important! Thanx for the new reviews, I am working on the stuff I have to do here is my list:

Re-do summary Do bio for myself so people know a bit about me Keep writing for my loyal and faithful reviewers, and try to figure out a way to make this story go a little faster DO REVISION!!! 

See! My revision is at the bottom of the list! U people have corrupted me! Oh what we do 4 praise!

**Doughnuts…mmm:** Sorry bout the bold thing, wasn't intentional! One thing about yr reviews, they always make me laugh, or at least smile a lot!  Glad u like the stuff goin on between Dain an Dahlia, there is gonna b more but b4 they can actually get it 2gether, somthin happens…I'll leave you to imagine what it could be. And again I am quick on the update, guess what it is yr inspiration that makes me review so quick (aww aint that sentimental *fake tear*) so more of yr reviews mean more of this story! I'm gonna do a bio, soon, as soon as poss. So watch out 4 it. For a little info here my name is Dani and I'm 15, have a younger sis of 13 and brother of 4 (he's sooo cute!) and I'm doin my GCSE's at the mo. I'm into most music 'cept heavy metal (hate it) and I love to read. I wish I could get an apartment of me own but sadly I am broke, skint and without a penny. So there's not a lot of chance of that. I need a job. When I'm 16 that is. 

Back to the story, Dahlia is gonna be really powerful but not yet, first she has to figure out a few things. And there's going to be some action so keep reading. 

P.S nope no bf coz yr right they all suck (apart from my brother who is the cutest male on earth until he gets older which I hope will never happen) bye Alicia review this chap! L

**Baked beans:** Yeah I've been trying to work on making my story move on to the action, but it's kinda hard when I like to write about detail so that the reader gets a clear picture. Some fics I read don't have enough description so I can never actually picture the character. But yeah this story is kinda slow; I'll try to do somtin bout it okay? Keep reviewing though coz it makes me happy, and a happy author wants to update!

**Nissa: **Yes here's a slightly later chapter update, again sorry. I'm taking Geography, French, Music and Latin for my GCSE's, yeah yeah I know I must have been crazy to even think of doing Latin. Don't worry; I have finally seen the light that Latin is NOT fun, sadly not before I have to take an exam in it. *Stops for a moment resisting the urge to grab Virgil book and attack it with keyboard screaming DIE YOU LOUSY POET DIE!! * Breathing sigh of self-composure, apologise for my rude behaviour to a great poet. I just hate having to learn his works (all 20 pages of it) off by heart. Music is cool though, like composing, and you get to listen to other music from other countries, which is fun. Anyway, hope u like this chapter long or short it's here! Review!!!!

**Ploy and Lyra (aka my sister and her loony friend):** Guys although I do like reviews, I like them even better if they're sincere so darling sister dear, I would like you to stop sending me your reviews, when you haven't read the story and just wish to annoy me. (That goes doubly for your friend Radford). 

Kay here is chapter 12, enjoy and review!!!!!

Dahlia was sitting in her bed looking blindly out her window. The sky was dark and it was a cloudy night without stars. The only light was from the eerie glow of the moon, casting a shadow over her face. Her features were half illuminated and half in obscurity. 

Dahlia listened to the night sounds and thought of the day's events. She couldn't sleep with so much on her mind, nothing to do with training but everything to do with Dain. 

She didn't understand the feelings between them, but she refused to just drop it. She needed to know. He had said that they were connected by a soulmate link. His words were echoing in her thoughts _we're meant to spend eternity together…in love._ That was the problem of course. Druids did not attach themselves. If they were to fully bond with their powers they could not have any room for distraction.

Then a thought occurred to her, she wasn't a normal druid. She never would be. No matter how hard she tried it was pointless. Of course she would go as far as she could but nothing could change what she was. Just like…just like nothing could change what she felt for Dain. And nothing could change what they were meant to become. They were soulmates. 

She felt an odd sense of peace, a feeling she had only ever managed through meditation and druid craft. And the thought of Dain was making her feel the way she wanted to felt for the rest of her life. _I guess I'll just have to resign myself to the fact that we're stuck together; and the funny thing about that is…I'm really happy about it. But there are other things that I'm not so happy about. _

 Her thoughts led to her weakness now that she was committed to someone. He could hurt her so easily, _but he wouldn't_. That thought had come so quickly with such certainty that she believed it. 

Another problem, unrelated to Dain, was her powers. She was making slow progress with her adaptation of Vampire and witch skills, not nearly as fast as with druid training. Perhaps this is my challenge. All druids usually have a challenge to face in their lives. _I've had my training so easy up until the last month. Now I have a chance to really work hard and achieve what I know I deserve. I won't give up on this and…I won't be alone. _

She felt so happy. Sleep was utterly impossible now; and she lay on her side and stared at the night sky clearing of cloud, and let her thoughts roam to Dain. She was in love. 

*******

The next day she woke up before dawn to practise her skills. She would try for something slightly more challenging as she was feeling euphoric and ready for anything. Sustaining transformation was important. Her brunette hair wore off after a few hours, but she would make sure that this next transformation would be sustained for an entire day of 12 hours. She would start with an object changing in perception and tomorrow she would go for something even harder, a living organism, birds maybe, into a different shape. For now she would settle for a bracelet given to her by Faye last Yimboliec into a ring. She focussed her mind on it and concentrated. Gradually the shape of the bracelet reduced and formed a tight and compact ring. Sliding it onto her finger Dahlia shaped the ring to fit snugly before ordering it to remain in that form for the required time. It sounds strange to order the object to do something, but she was really ordering her power, uncontrolled and undefined to continue with the deception. She hoped it would stay. It didn't take much effort now, but by the end of the day she would be tired. 

She dressed and went downstairs with her books and bag. Meeting Samoya in the hall she greeted her,

'Hey are you feeling better today Sam?' she asked lightly

Samoya nodded and waved before moving towards the dining table. Dahlia thought her behaviour a little strange but dwelled no more on it, turning herself to more cheerful thoughts, like Dain. She spotted him sitting next to the tall willowy girl called Isla. _Pretty name, but what is she doing talking to my –'_ Dahlia cut her thought off when she realised she was…jealous?

He has more of an effect on me than I thought. I can accept love, and attachment and pride and inadequacy but I will mot tolerate jealousy.

With great effort she fought to keep her face impassive and her emotions controlled. She would not be jealous or if she was, she would not show it. Throughout breakfast she made an effort not to speak, holding a tight leash on her thoughts and excused herself afterwards. 

She would have to be more careful if he made her control dissolve and her hormones swing wildly everywhere. She may love him but she would keep control at all costs. 

Dahlia saw him walking towards her and composed herself admirably for a girl who's heart was beating a thousand times a minute. He stopped in front of her and seemed to be at a loss for words. Opening his mouth he was about to say something when a deep voice made them turn.

'I hear you are struggling with the translation of the ancient texts Dahlia. I had hoped you were improved to teach this young man here, but I will have to show you myself. You will attend sessions every weekend, as both your weeks are very full. Saturday and Sunday mornings in the library and I will instruct you better.'

Dahlia and Dain bowed reverently and Master Yuri walked away towards the rest of the Elders. Master Nagini however had a few things to say to Dahlia for he was now walking toward them.

'Dahlia may I speak with you for a moment?' he glanced at Dain, his meaning clear.

'Of course, Master Nagini,' She replied as she followed him out of the hall, resisting the urge to look back to Dain.

'I have been meaning to have a word with you about the Rejuvenation Ceremony.'

Dahlia waited for his next words, this was not what she had expected and she was slightly confused.

'The Elders and myself have decided to push the ceremony forward to next month, due to unforeseen circumstances. I am making you aware of this because you will have to master your skill by this time.'

Dahlia was stunned and hid it well replying calmly, 'I had thought the time was in five months for this particular ceremony.'

'Yes but there are certain…details that you may not be aware of concerning this time. When the time comes I will make things known to you, but until then, you must work hard to hone your power for this will be your last chance. You may seize it or not, but one month is the deadline. I am sorry.' And with a bow he turned back into the hall to join Master Takeno. 

Dahlia stood still processing the information. It did not make sense. This particular ceremony there was no flexibility. It had always been the most resolute rule of etiquette. None of the elders attended this ceremony and it was for ninjas alone. All druids would retire to meditate, and there would be a 7-day celebration of life. The ninjas had control and usually Sensei Vadim, the second Ninja master next to Master Nagini who was also a druid, would take charge, as the rest f the elders departed.

So she had less time than she thought. Well she would have to make the best of it and work as hard as possible. It would be tough, but it would be worth it. Coming to her senses, she abruptly turned to the grand clock in the corridor realising she was late!

Rushing to school she arrived in her first class 10 minutes late. She knocked on the door and apologised to the teacher as she inquired after her health. The teacher knew that Dahlia wasn't usually so late for school. Then again she had been acting rather strangely the past few weeks, so she picked up her textbook to page 20 and bid Dahlia to do the same. 

******

Training that day was rigorous. Master Nagini was pushing her hard, but she always met his demands. They were training in the sacred Kata dance style. Nagini was requesting different Katas and Dahlia accomplished them effortlessly. 

Moving liquidly with grace and poise, she moved to the rhythm of her breathing, controlling her heart and her movements alike so she was completely focussed. She recited the movements as easily as reading from a book, and finally Nagini ordered her to stop. 

Dahlia grabbed a towel and dried the sweat off her face, she picked up her bag of weapons, and was in the middle of bowing when Nagini said, 'I was talking to our new apprentice yesterday.'

Dahlia froze and straightened, waiting for him t go on. Nagini looked straight at Dahlia and was silent for a moment.

'He seemed particularly interested in Night world history. The ancient prophecies especially.' 

Dahlia decided to chance a bluff, holding a strong shield around her mind so he would not discover her. She had never lied to her mentor before. 

'Master Nagini? Is there something I need to know that I do not already?'

He scrutinised her shrewdly then looked away. 'I would like you to understand that there is a choice, and you must always find for yourself what the right path is. Perhaps you have already chosen but ask the question, is your duty or your personal requirement more important? Do not make the choice for others but for what you know to be right from your teachings and your knowledge, for knowledge is nothing if you cannot make use of it. Now you may retire.' He bowed and turned away before Dahlia had even formed a reply.

She bowed to his back and on the way to her room contemplated his words. _What did he mean by that? Did he know about Dain? Maybe he's not getting involved and letting me figure it out by myself. He used to do that when I was younger. And there must be a reason why the ceremony was advanced, and it has something to do with me or he wouln't have told me. There is always a reason for his words, I just need to figure it out._

Dahlia walked into her room and closed the door. She was about to close the curtains when she sensed someone next to the bed behind her. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. All thoughts of Nagini flew out of her mind and she spoke without looking, 

'What are you doing here? It is forbidden to enter a fellow student's bedroom without permission, especially a girl's.'

Dahlia then moved to face him but his head was down and he didn't meet her eyes. He remained silent for a while before she prompted, 'Well?'

'I just…had to see you. I don't know why I came; I – never mind I'll leave. Sorry.' He spoke haltingly and then moved around Dahlia to go to the door. She blocked him, and he tried to get past her, but she moved to block him again. He looked at her questioningly. 

She cleared her throat and said, 'I've been meaning to see you anyway. I want you to tell me what you said about…us, the other day. I wasn't really listening and I would like to hear it please.'

Dain stared at her in amazement. He started to speak, 'we were meant to have a link between each other, which is why we recognised each other when we touched and –'

'You mean like this?' Dahlia interrupted by reaching out to touch his cheek. There were no sparks this time, only a warm bubbling feeling threatening to spill over. He stopped talking and kept very still, as if he couldn't believe this was happening. 

'Yes,' he managed quietly. Dahlia moved closer feeling more euphoric than she had ever felt before. She had closed her eyes and one hand was buried in his dark hair. It was damp; she supposed he had just had a shower.

Dain didn't know what was happening. He thought this would never happen because she wouldn't let it. He was scared to believe that she wanted him the way he did her. But as her lips touched his all doubts were swept away and Dahlia made her choice. 

This was her duty, no matter what Master Nagini said. This was her duty to her heart and to Dain. This was for the best. She lost herself in his mind and their kiss.

Kay? What did you think?? Did you like it??? If the answer is yes, press SUBMIT REVIEW     if the answer is No press SUBMIT REVIEW and tell me Y you didn't like it.  If the answer is maybe, press SUBMIT REVIEW, if the answer is Okay…fine you get the idea. At least I hope you get the idea but I better emphasise it anyway. 

REVIEW NO MATTER WHAT YOUR OPINION IS BECAUSE I LIVE FOR YOUR REACTION!!!!!! THEREFORE I MUST KNOW!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! :) :) ^–^ 

Oh and wish me luck coz today I tackle the dreaded **cosine** rule!!!! Can never tell the difference between the sine and cosine rule. 

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I will not be updating for the next 3 weeks due to revision and exams so do not tell me off 4 not updating. I will give you the next chapter as soon as that is over. Sorry! Written 21/04/03 (Apologies and sorries all round) :(**


	13. Digging deeper

Okay, okay, I couldn't focus on revision for a full three weeks, spurred on by the promptings of my suffering reviewers I decided to update anyway. I like to think of it as a break from all the stress of exams. I am totally dreading my Latin language paper in TWO WEEKS, so I'm going to update and get reviews to make myself feel better. Be sure to review or I'll get upset!

I am EXTREMLY pleased with the amount of response I got! *Does the happy dance* (involving loud music, a sarong and some weird dance moves) 53 reviews!!!!!! AHHHH SOOO HAPPY!!! Don't need happy pills no more; you guys do the job for me!!! Maybe I should stop writing for long periods of time more often! 

My previous goal was 50 reviews, I'm upgrading to 100! Think u guys can help me out?

Okay here are my replies to your wonderful reviews, which really made my session of revision bearable.

**Isilwen-Telpefion:** Love lord of the rings, 'specially the cool names they have in it! Love shifters too, hopefully when Dahlia gets the hang of her powers she'll be able to shift…

How's yr story goin? I did try to find it on the search function, but nothing came up, maybe I did something wrong. But I would like to read it and see what's it's like! (Oh and don't spread around the spaces thing, shhhh big secret if people knew I didn't write that much really, just had loadsa spaces, some of my reviewers could get violent, No graffiti (aka TJ) that was not a direct poke at you! Thanx for the review, do it again do it again!

**Vampsrule:** Glad u think the story has potential, makes me happy u think so. But on the note of unimportant things, the characters I have mentioned like Tyler and Faye do have a fairly important role later in the story. Mostly Faye is kinda important, and Tyler is later, but I do have a reason for adding stuff about them. I don't divert the plot away from Dahlia 4 trivial reasons. I'm happy u like description though, some people just skip it all but I like reading it, and I think Dahlia's cool 2, heck I created her! Thanx for the review:)

**Janie (the one and only): **Well okay, maybe yr not serious about the story, but I gave you my opinion at least, you can try if ya want. Thrilled u are satisfied wit the story so far, let me know if ya want to suggest improvements. Here's another chappie 4 u 2 review! Love ya! Hope u had a happy Easter 2! C'mon keep the reviews comin and I'll try 2 update!

**Forest Elfin:** Yup she finally admits she loves him! And here's another chapter for you so read and review for me! Please! Thanx 4 the admiration also, u know I love it!!

**Nienna:** Thanx for the good luck I'm gonna need it coz I have my first exam in music improvisation or as they call I it THE TERMINAL TASK (doesn't that sound depressing?), guess when it is!!! TOMORROW! TUESDAAY the 6th! Okay calming down now, deep breaths! Trig is over, and I've managed to grasp the sine graphs and the sine WAVE!!! I now only have one question to ask…WHAT IS THE POINT???? How is knowing the sine wave gonna help me when I'm a radiologist/ radiographer?? (If u have an answer don't give it to me I just like to complain!) Anyway here is yr update coz even though I am majorly stressed, I feel like I have to update not only for u guys but coz I wanna continue the story! 

Yup I know mad 2 take music, I play violin gr5 and I sing upcoming gr8. Latin IS all that bad when u have a teacher like Mrs Casson. If u eva meet her u will know wot I mean. She cannot teach!

Neway here's the new chapter, so enjoy and wish me luck in impro coz I'm gonna need it! Luv ya reviews, more plz ;)

**Doughnuts…mmm:** Here's yr update, hope u like it! And yeah I'm stressed out but not coz of the story but coz of exams so u may not see me (read me) for a while after this chappie coz I have 5 gruelling weeks of full solid exams, sure they're spread out but in between _revision_ is my middle name! *Screams hysterically* 

Yup I still think my brother is the cutest in the world, but if he ever does grow up (please please no..) I will teach him to be v.polite. He's gonna be a good guy! (But I sincerely hope he will not. No, he will not grow up; leave me to my denial!)

Kay good points bout living wit the 'rents a) they provide food and money and other essentials but mainly food and money b) they act like yr personal chauffeur and drive you everywhere u wanna go and c) they're there 4 u if u need unconditional love. Bad points: a) my dad sleep next door to me I don't get enuff sleep wit his snoring, and every time I play my music, every1 tells me to turn it down constantly, b) chores. I end up doing everything, wit mum. My sister, dad or brother (he's only little so he has an excuse) do nothing to chip in. c) rules, like I have to go through my entire day for mum so she knows what I'm up to etc. d) we have to entertain family guests every other week and mom makes me perform the violin and sing like a performing monkey. v.embarrassing. So yeah it would be fun to leave but it's okay to stay.  I think I got a leetle carried away, *chuckles awkwardly, clears throat ad moves on*

Bio is in, so read if ya want, and new chapter is up, read and enjoy! Oh and review please Alicia! L Dani!

**Baked Beans: **make yr mind up guy! Slow or fast? A speed in between? Middling speed? *Sigh* never mind. In reply to your prediction I will only say NO COMMENT: now you could interpret this in three ways,

a) You are not in the least close to the plot of the story and I do not want to publicly deny this so you can rule out that scenario and work on another.

b) You are correct but I can't say that lest you ruin the story for other reviewers.

c) You are only partially correct and I can neither confirm nor deny, as it will lead to complications of having to explain details, which will totally spoil the story.

You may interpret NO COMMENT in another way but these are three possibilities. Thanx for your review and I'm still trying to speed the plot up. I hope you enjoy it so far. I'm trying to come to a balance between detail and plot, not too much detail so the reader can't form their own version, and not too much plot so the reader loses the "picture" of the characters and setting. Anyway, I'll shut up now, boring you with my details, hope you enjoy and as always please review! Thank you! 

**Rheia: **Thanx for the luck, 1st exam on 6th in music 2nd exam on the 17th in Latin translation (help!). yup my bro is so cute, love him 2 bits, 'cept when he feels the need to pull my hair, but other than that he's an angel. *Smile* oh yeah and review!

**Graffiti:** thanks TJ, but I don't just like reviews coz they praise me (though I admit that is fun) I like them coz they give me helpful suggestions about how the story should move on! And I like lots of suggestions hence lots of reviews! It that so bad? NE way read yr new story and Y haven't u updated? I have an excuse to revise but u so don't need to revise as yr incredibly intelligent anyway! Saw yr DT project it woz amazing, nearly passed out it was so good. Can I buy it? Luv ya! See u later Dani XX oh and review please!

**Ferris: **Thanx for the compliments, glad u like the story and I'm trying to revise as fast as I can, review this chap, and tell me whatcha think kay? :)

**Chocolaterocks:** thanx for the praise, I really appreciate it and revision is important coz this a'int mocks so sorry I can't screw it! 

Luv Dani! 

**Lyra (aka my sister): **Here's yr update lovely, an please stop pestering me okay, I'm not your slave, I'll update when I'm ready. Luv Dani.

**Ice Dragon:** Thanx Kim and Kirsten, u finally bothered 2 review! Thanx for the compliments and yeah Dain is HOT! 

**Saffron:** ahhhh can't please every1 some reviewers (Baked beans) want it to go faster others want it slower, I can't please every1 so I'm not gonna try. From now on I do this my way! Sorry didn't mean to bite yr head off, glad u like the story review this chapter an tell me what u think! Dani ;)

**Doughnuts…mmm: **U reviewed twice!!! Thank you!!! I like multiple reviews! Now stop dying and being so melodramatic coz here's the next update. I'm positive my story isn't _that_ good, although I can't say I'm not flattered. Read and review! Twice if ya can!

Okay, phew! Now that's done, you can review this story and tell me what you think! 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Feelings erupted inside Dahlia, contentment, happiness and fulfilment. She felt Dain inside her mind as she entered his. Dain was sifting through Dahlias thoughts and memories, she was fighting the urge not to clear her mind of all thought as she was trained to do. She had never allowed her mind to be so open before, with anyone. He went through her childhood, the death of her mother, her rigorous training and her feelings when she met him.

_Why did you hide your feelings for so long?_

_I was afraid, I didn't understand you and when I don't understand something I fight it. It's a reflex._

You know being a druid is not supposed to cut off entire feeling. You should not show your feelings on your face or in your actions. But when it comes to accepting your feelings to yourself, a druid is allowed and encouraged to do this. 

Dahlia didn't reply, she mentally closed her eyes and lay there content. 

This is not the time for a lesson Dain, just go to sleep, I need to be up early tomorrow. 

_You practise that shifting thing every morning! Don't you get tired! _

_Goodnight Dain._

They drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Dahlia woke up on the floor on top of Dain. She got up and nudged him with her foot. When he didn't get up she moved away and entered his mind,

Dain…get up now. You have to get back to your room and I need to practise. 

_No I'm dreaming_

_Dain GET UP!_

He sat bolt upright and stayed perfectly still for a moment. Turning to Dahlia he spoke, 'Was that really necessary?'

She nodded and pointed to the door. 'I have to practise alone, it helps my concentration.'

Dain got up, brushed a quick kiss on her lips and walked out of the room. Dahlia moved over to the dresser and began to work on the transforming skill. She was now able to do the change in less than 4 seconds. Her new goal was to shape shift, very few vampires were able to do this, but she felt sure that her father, of the elite assassin variety would have been able to do this. Therefore, so could she. 

An hour later, she had managed to enlarge her nose and squeeze her eyes together. Her ears had elongated and her hair had turned a brownish green. 

_Well I have now discovered that I always need a mirror to shape shift or I'm in trouble. _Dahlia reversed the effects easily, then went to have a shower. 

In the great hall she sat next to Dain for the first time, and they ate together not speaking to one another out loud. To the casual observer they were two strangers having breakfast. But they were talking mind to mind, something Dain had no experience with.

Dain when you speak to me, you have to only focus on me and put a barrier around your thoughts or others can tune in to what you're thinking. 

_Well, I'm trying. Can I tell if someone is listening to my thoughts?_

_Yes you can tell, unless it's a druid in which can you can never tell except when you are a druid yourself. Or at least nearly a druid. But I don't think they will want to probe your mind. By human standards you should not be able to talk mind to mind. You can only do that with me. _

_Well you're probably the only one I'd want to talk to this way. _Dahlia had to restrain a blush creeping up to her face. She was unused to these kind of compliments about _her_ and not her skill. There were always people like Master Nagini and Tyler to want to use her for her abilities, but she rarely received comments about her as a person.

_Who's Tyler?_

_Just this guy who keeps asking me to join the school martial arts club. I lost control once, and they-_

_I think you should join._

_What? Why?_

_Because I think it would help your skills. I think you need a hobby or something to take your mind off this shifting problem. There are different triggers to the different powers, maybe focus isn't the particular trigger for shape shifting. You need to try other methods if you are going to be ready in a month.  _

Dahlia considered this for a moment, thinking about it in her head. If she did join she would be above the other members in experience and expertise. She would not have to try hard, it would not be a taxing sport, and …_You might enjoy it, _Dain concluded.

Just then she noticed someone was talking to her, breaking the connection with Dain she concentrated on the voice, it was Samoya's.

'Dahlia, hey Dahlia snap out of it!' Samoya was looking at Dahlia with slight annoyance.

'Oh I'm sorry Sam, I was thinking, what did you say?' 

Samoya sighed in exasperation before replying, 'I said, do you want to schedule a re-match this afternoon, I have some time after ninja training.'

Dahlia thought about it, if she were to join the karate club today she would have to stay behind and get to know the coach and the hall where they practise. She also had to work on the shape shifting, 'sorry Samoya I'm going to be a little busy, I don't think I'll have the time.

'Aww c'mon, I wasn't feeling that well yesterday, I'll be able to give you a good fight now.'

'Sorry, I can't,' she said before finishing her herbal tea; it tasted horrible but it was good for her.

'Fine, suit yourself,' Sam said, a little hurt in her voice as she stalked away. Dahlia sighed; Sam really needed to work on her competitive streak. Not everything was about winning. _I've got to go Dain; I'll see you later._

_Would you like me to help you this afternoon? I helped last time._

_Well, come along and you can try._

With that she got up from the bench and walked away to pick up her bag and out the door. 

School was dull as ever, all things she knew. As the final class ended, she picked up her bag and walked into the hall. She could see around a dozen students stretching on the mats, as well as a few younger children and some adults. They all had coloured belts around their waists on to symbolise their level of ability. Dahlia had a few black and brown belts in her closet from when she achieved them a few years ago. They were all wearing white loose trousers and tops. In the corner she saw a man who must be their teacher in a black uniform putting on some rap music. Looking at one group of boys and their techniques, Dahlia knew she would not find any new moves or teachings here. 

Maybe I should just go. I'm far more experienced than these people; I would just be wasting my time doing nothing constructive. Then again, perhaps it will help me relax. One lesson, and if I don't like it I'll quit. 

She strode forward to the young man in black, and introduced herself.

'Excuse me, my name is Dahlia Lomax and I was wondering if–'

 The young man looked at her eagerly and grasped her hand shaking it firmly saying,

'Yeah I've heard of you. You're the one who took Maggie down a notch.' 

'Maggie?'

'Mrs Rafferty, Tyler's been telling me you weren't interested in becoming a member.' 

'Well he's very persuasive, Mr…?'

'The name's Tom Blake, do you want to warm up? Then we can see what you've got to offer.' He marched to the front of the class. There was a mirror behind him so the students can see their movements. The music was turned up and people took their shoes off and stood in a position on the mats in the centre of the room. 

Dahlia followed suit and waited, her eyes on Mr Blake. The first half hour was spent in a similar style to aerobics. All the kids and the instructor shouted yells of encouragement. Dahlia kept her face impassive as there were shouts of, 'Keep going, you can do it, almost there, one more then rest, and her personal favourite, Doesn't this feel good?' She felt very silly. Several of the people next to her were sweating and tiring, but Dahlia hadn't even increased her breathing by much.

Finally it was over, now she could get into some real fighting. Tom introduced her to the guy she would be fighting, a tall tanned boy with curly hair.

'This is Malek, he's one of our top competition winners, I would like to get an idea of your level of skill so could you spar over there, I'll come see how you are getting on in a moment. Just get to know each other.' With that Mr Blake moved over to a younger group. 

Dahlia looked at her opponent bowed then took her position. Malek looked slightly thrown, but quickly returned her bow and put his hands up to guard, knees in a bent ready stance. 

When Malek didn't move forward to start the fight, Dahlia attacked. She went for the solar plexus expecting Malek to block, and grabbing his arm as he did. She moved her position so she was in front of Malek with her hands holding both his upper arms, finally she lifted him off his feet, threw him over her head so he landed head at her feet. He recovered quickly jumping up, and Dahlia allowed him to take another position. She now would demonstrate her kick box action. High kicking the air in front of Malek's face, she forced him to block, then hooked her knee under his so he was standing on one foot, unbalanced, proceeding to fall over again.  

Standing up again she waited for him to rise and saw that many of the students had stopped their own practise to watch the fight. Dahlia lost her focus momentarily to be caught off guard with a straight punch to her left shoulder, using her momentum from the blow, she leaned back, and brought her legs up to give Malek two swift punches to the lower abdomen. Getting up quickly she waited while he recovered, then as he straightened she sent him flying with a flat kick to the chest. He landed unceremoniously on his rear, and Dahlia pulled her leg down. She walked forward to help him get up. He grasped her hand gratefully and they bowed in turn with her the obvious winner. 

Almost at once she was enveloped in a crowd of kids, being patted on the back with shouts of approval. Dahlia had to fight the urge to panic, she was used to admiration, after all she was one of the most respected members of the brotherhood, though she was not used to it being expressed so…colourfully. Already people were laughing at Malek and teasing him about being knocked down by a girl.

Dahlia knew she shouldn't enjoy this kind of attention, but she couldn't help it. Against her more composed self she grinned and came close to laughing, as Malek's friends congratulated her on popping his inflated ego for them, 

'He was so cocky when he fought in the Nationals and came joint first when the rest of us came third or below, glad to see he's not unbeatable,' a read headed freckled boy punched her shoulder playfully. Dahlia was then pulled aside by Tom, whose face was a picture of respect and surprise.

'Well Tyler told me you were good, but I didn't know you were _that_ good. I'm not sure there is much I can teach you. Those last few kicks were expertly carried out. You obviously know what you're doing, and so I'm not sure there is much we can do for you. Then again you could become a student teacher.'

Dahlia had recovered, her face again a picture of calm. She replied, 'What would that involve?'

'Well you would teach some of the less experienced green belt, I teach the black and browns, but you could take a group of about 12, I think you could handle it. You'd get paid,' he said persuasively.

'I'm not interested in money, but I think the experience could be beneficial. I'll consider it. I have to go right now but I'll come next week, if that's ok.'

Tom could hardly contain his excitement, 'Hell yeah it's ok. You've got a lot of skill, and I'm sure you'll encourage the younger kids to get more motivated.'

Dahlia took her bag and left, leaving Tom puzzling about his new student. _She seems very old for a girl of fourteen, but damn, those moves. I've never seen anyone so young perform so well. _

Dahlia felt quite satisfied. She had always known she had an aptitude for martial arts, and she was almost flawless in that area, but she had never been as appreciated with the master as she had with the kids in that club. Master Nagini's idea of praise was, 'well done' and most of the other ninja trainees were in awe of her, but too respectful to say anything. It was a silly thought, but it felt good to be appreciated. Dahlia smiled quietly to herself as she walked underneath the tall chestnut trees towards the centre. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dain was practising with a sword in an empty room, when Dahlia attempted to sneak up on him. He was going through exercise sequences, his brow furrowed in concentration but just as she was about to surprise him,

'You're developing a playful streak,' he commented without even breaking a stride, he kept his arm moving in the sword drill. 

Dahlia stopped in he tracks behind him. 'You know this soul mate thing has its drawbacks, I'll never be able to surprise you again.'

'I doubt that', Dain said lowering the blade, 'you continue to surprise me all the time. Did you join that club? How'd it go?' he wiped his forehead on a towel by his bag and sat down on the floor. 

Dahlia moved over to sit beside him. 'It went surprisingly well actually. But I'm not going to pretend to be a student and pretend to learn, I'm thinking about teaching,' she paused at the look of shock in Dain's face, reading it easily, she continued, 'Don't worry I'm not going to teach ninja arts. They couldn't learn that anyway, you have to start young. No I'm just going to teach the general common art of Taekwondo, Ju jitsu, Han mudo. Some kick boxing, stuff that they teach there all the time.' 

Dain remained silent. Dahlia asked, 'What?'

He turned to look at her, 'I was just wondering what Master Nagini would say. You haven't told him.' Dahlia hadn't thought about that. _I can't believe I forgot to tell him; I talk to him about everything. _

Dahlia felt Dain take her hand so he could talk to her telepathically, 

Listen, I think something weird is going on I overheard Master Nagini and Sensei Yuri talking in the study today, I don't think they knew I was there. 

_Are you sure? Master Nagini knew I was there when I tried to eavesdrop on their ritual a few years ago. He usually can sense another presence._

_I think his mind was on something else. He was talking about a guy called Salix, is he the guy that killed your parents?_

_Yeah, what were they saying about him?_

_I think that they are planning to attack him after the regeneration ceremony that's why they have moved it forward a couple of months. Something about being lucky that it is the year of the Karonis? Mean anything to you? And also that, they can choose the time of re-birth. _

_Karonis is a word in the ancient lore of druids, I can't quite remember what it means but we can find out on Saturday when Master Takeno coaches us in translation. Was there anything else?_

_Yeah there was something about you, which is why I listened in the first place but I didn't hear what it was. I think they're worried about you. _Dahlia broke the connection

Dain opened his eyes and stood up. Dahlia followed suit saying, 'I'm gonna see what I can find out tomorrow, and work out what it means; but today I think I need to concentrate on shifting. 

Dain nodded, 'I'll help, if you want.' Dahlia didn't reply, but moved forward so she could see herself clearly in the mirror. Carefully she focussed on her bone structure. She visualised a different shape and felt her skin and bone change to suit her mental picture. Her nose shrunk and her whole face became heart shaped. In the mirror her face belonged tot hat of a young child. Dahlia focussed on altering her body to match. This was harder and so she had to mould the shape in a different way. She ran her hands over her body feeling the muscle and bone shift to make her whole mass shrink in proportion. Finally she stopped and tried to hold the shape. 

In the mirror was a young girl of around 11 years; she had a short mass of curly black hair tumbling to her shoulders, unfortunately her clothes were not shifted to fit, so she stood in an overgrown top and very loose trousers. 

Dain stood spellbound. 'You did it,' he breathed quietly. Dahlia replied in a normal voice,

'Actually I was trying to become an animal, a cat or dog, but I couldn't visualise the shape of a cat's muscle and leg structure, so I opted for something more human. My voice doesn't seem to have changed though,' she smiled looking at Dain with the innocent eyes of a child. Dain moved forward and picked her up.

'Hey put me down I'm not a child!'

'Yeah but you're so cute!' Dain smiled at her face then dropped her onto the floor. 'How long do you think you can hold it for? It's one thing to shift, it's another thing to sustain it.'

Dahlia swallowed, and looked worried, 'even now it's getting hard to hold onto. It's like my body wants to grow back into my normal state and my brain can't control it. It's weird.' Dahlia looked at herself in the mirror. In this state, her thoughts and feeling were clearly visible. She didn't seem to be able to hold an impassive expression on her small face. Finally her body couldn't take it anymore. Her neck suddenly elongated, as did her torso. She shot up to her original size and her face was the last to change. 

She stood for a while then swayed slightly, Dain moved forward to hold her steady, 'Are you ok?' his eyes were full of concern. Dahlia took a few deep breaths, 'Yeah I'm fine just got a little light headed after the transformation, but I'm fine now, you can let go of me.'

Dain grinned wickedly,

'What if I don't want to?' 

Dahlia smiled inwardly, but then pushed him away, 'I need to try again. Just to see if it drains me or makes me overly tired.'

Dain sighed, then said, 'If you're sure it's okay, go ahead, I'm just going to stay to make sure you don't push yourself too far. Remember this is the first time you've done this completely. Take it easy ok?' Dahlia turned away but said 

_It's nice to know you care, but I've only got a month, I need to work hard. _

_Hey I just want you to understand that even you have limits. _

Dahlia cleared her mind of all thoughts, and tried to make herself concentrate on the task, not Dain.

She was going to become older this time. She started with her hair, willing it to turn brown; she could see the roots were starting to get lighter, so she turned to her face. The chin and cheeks thinned as lines appeared in her forehead and the corners of her eyes.  Her colour grew ashen instead of her usual olive complexion. Finally she grew a few inches taller. Her body however did not follow the face and hair. No matter how much Dahlia focussed and visualised her body growing more mature and older, it just wouldn't obey. She gave up and saw in the mirror an older face of about 25 on the body of a mature 14 or 15 year old. 

'Well that one didn't work as well,' Dahlia spoke softly. Dain didn't reply, and Dahlia reversed the effects almost instantaneously. 

'It takes no time at all to go back to my body, but it's much harder to get the change. I'm not tired or drained. It's like my body wouldn't obey me, I asked it do change, and it wouldn't.' 

Dain came up behind Dahlia and hugged her from behind, 'I think your expecting too much. The first shift went perfectly; maybe you need time to adjust to this new skill. I don't think it's a case of being too tired or less focussed, I think you just need practise. Do this every morning and evening and I'm positive it will get easier.' Dahlia leaned back into Dain's arms gratefully. They stayed that way for a while, then she realised the time. 

'Dain I have to go train with Master Nagini now. I'll see you tomorrow. She moved away from Dain but not before he kissed her cheek lightly. She looked in the mirror and was dismayed to find herself blushing. In her embarrassment she said, 'what's the matter with you? Don't you ever train? If you're going to be a druid I would have thought you needed to work a little harder.' 

Dain smiled slowly, 'what can I say? I like being with you, more than I would like being with Sensei Vadim,' Dahlia laughed outright at that. She knew how eccentric Vadim could be, once her even made her act out a passage from the ancient legend texts so she would understand it better; she had been the aged priest and he had been the inexperienced girl in the story. 

'Now I call that a triumph, you have made me happy,' Dain announced in a self-satisfied way. 

'What?' Dahlia asked confused.

'I have made the emotionless Dahlia laugh, that is something to be proud of,' he leaned forward to touch her lips with his own once more before saying, 'Master Nagini is waiting, go on.' 

Dahlia grumbled inwardly, _now he's the one telling me to remember my training, great!_

She hurried to the usual place for training with her Master Nagini, opening the door to find him meditating on the mats covering the entire floor of the room. 

'Come in,' Nagini said serenely without opening his eyes. Dahlia obeyed and came to seat herself beside her master. She waited.

After a pause Nagini spoke again, 'you have been wondering why I have changed the time of the Rejuvenation ceremony. You had thought it could not be changed.'

Dahlia bowed her head though he could not see her saying, 'I had thought I had 5 months to ready myself for testing but in the space of two days you have reduced it by four months. I do not understand.' 

'Not everything you do not understand is worth understanding. I have my reasons young druid.' When Dahlia did not speak Nagini searched her and answered, 'you believe I do not trust you to understand this reason.' 

Dahlia remained silent, not trusting herself to speak.

Master Nagini opened his eyes and turned to look at his prodigy. 'You wish me to tell you what I am hiding, but the question is do you really want to know? You already suspect what the situation is, which is why you hesitate to ask me the question. After all you now have your secrets also.' Nagini turned his head to face forward again and shut his eyes waiting for her reply. Dahlia offered none; for once she did not know what to say to her mentor. Dahlia had always trusted him with all her doubts and fears, but she believed that this particular problem he was dealing with involved her so whatever he told her would not be the entire truth. 

'Tell me Master, what happens to druids during Regeneration?'

Nagini sighed carefully before saying, 'young druid you know you have not become a true Sensei or Master yet. Why do you ask questions I cannot give the answer to? Why do you block your mind from me? It is forbidden to reveal what happens to a druid every year during rejuvenation, you will find out if you are worthy.'#

'Do you believe me to be worthy Master?' Dahlia could not keep the sound of hope from her voice as she said this. Nagini was silent for a long time before replying, Dahlia fought inside to keep patient. 

After what seemed like a lifetime Nagini spoke very quietly, 'what I believe is not important to either you or me. It is what you, and you alone think that matters. If I told you that I thought you worthy what would you feel? Be honest.' 

'I am never less than honest with you Master. If you told me I was worthy, I would be confident and certain of success.'  Dahlia spoke composed. 

'And if I told you that you were not?'

'Then I would be more determined to succeed Master but less confident of success.'

'So what I say in answer to your question will determine how you will act? I do not find this acceptable. I should not be the one to guide you to your self; you are more than capable of answering your own questions about yourself. After all, who knows your mind better than you?'  Dahlia bowed her head again in acknowledgment, then Master Nagini rose and bowed, holding his position head bent down, hands clasped.

Dahlia stood up to return the bow. They took their positions, and stood completely still for a moment. Nagini spoke softly forgetting or ignoring the 'no speech during combat' rule, 'Dahlia I want you to do your best. There is no-one in this centre who deserves this more than you.' Dahlia was incredulous but had scarcely time to analyse his words before Nagini attacked with two high kicks. All thoughts of their conversation flowed out of Dahlia's mind as she concentrated on the fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whoa, that was a long chapter. Then again I haven't updated for a fortnight so I guess you guys deserve a long chapter. Did ya like it??? Please review, I'm told if I promise things like hot chocolate with marshmallows in 'em I get more reviews, although I don't see how seeing as how I can never actually _give_ you the hot chocolate. But hey if it gets me more reviews and comments, I'll try it. Try to think f the hot chocolate in spirit, IF you review that is. Please do! Thank you all so much!! Love ya Dani!


	14. Break through

****

Presenting a slight De-tour in the story of Fallen Star

If you are interested in the writer's personal triumph read, if not proceed straight to the story.

A conversation between the authoress (Dani) and her loyal reviewers as a collective voice

****

Dani: Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what!!!!!

****

Reviewers: 'WHAT?' _you all shout, immensely enthusiastic_.

****

Dani: Guess Guess Guess Guess!!!

****

Reviewers: 'Oh get on with it and tell us' _you cry now exasperated and wishing to get on with the story._

****

Dani: Please try to guess coz I'm ecstatically happy about this!

****

Reviewers: _sighing with frustration,_ 'Ok fine, er…you've won the Lottery and you are now a millionairess?'

****

Dani: No this is much MUCH better than that. This is beyond money.

****

Reviewers: _thinking hard,_ 'You've won a national prize draw and have won a holiday to Barbados?'

****

Dani: Nope guess again! *Chuckles with glee*

****

Reviewers: _Getting annoyed now, _'You've finally snagged a boyfriend?'

****

Dani: Don't be mean! 

****

Reviewers: 'We give up!! Just tell us!'

****

Dani: Ok I'll tell you. Wait for it…drum roll please…I GOT AN **A **IN MY MATHS COURSEWORK!!!!!

****

Reviewers: _Stare incredulous,_ 'That's it?'

****

Dani: I'm hurt! I suck at maths usually. Think about it, first step A in coursework, second step A in Written exam, next I'll be getting A* overall in my GCSE's!!!! Ooooh the possibilities. 

****

Reviewers: 'Although We would rather win the lottery, well done…NOW can we get on with the story?'

****

Dani: Yeah yeah, fine get on with the story, I just wanted to share my moment of triumph with my reviewers and let them know why I have updated so quickly. 

*********************************************************************

Okay onto reviewers, I'm really disappointed!!!! I thought after all the people wanting me to update I would get lots of reviews after I updated a week early, and I got **ONE!** From my lovely NO1 fan (thanks **Doughnuts…mmm **I love ya). Maybe its coz u didn't expect another chappie for another week. I'm too happy about my A in maths to be too annoyed. I'm expecting more reviews next time!!! You know I live for them. Anyway on wit the story, oh after my reply to my ONE reviewer:

****

Doughnuts…mmm: Here's your quick update, now u have to go off happy pills 4 eva. On second thoughts, don't coz then I'll have no-one to be addicted to them with me. I'll be all alone, with my happy pill dependency problem, join me oh happy sister, and together we will rule the world of Happyville as the happy queens on high, MWWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok the high from my maths achievement has affected my brain, or maybe it was always like this…moving on…(chuckles nervously)

I hope that my brother doesn't become a ladies man, he will be one of those sweet boys who are sensitive to women's feelings and yet is not to naïve to be burnt by wicked man-eaters (there are some out there). He's going to be a good guy! Tell me if you had a choice which would u pick?

Moody bad boy **or** Good honest farm boy

Dumb athlete** or **physically challenged intellectual (or in other words your mental equal)

Yeah yeah I know I've been reading too many of my sister's strange girly magazines. Usually they're so trivial, but I like doing the quizzes. 

My sister and I have an odd relationship, we're very different people. She's very into boys and make up and clothes and Britney Spears (stereotypical girl I know) but I'm more into books and I like going out on bike rides (outdoorsy type stuff) and listening to music that makes sense. Sometimes we get on, sometimes we don't. There's more of the latter usually. I hate to say it but we're not very close sisters. Anyway we're going to America together after my GCSE's as a reward 4 working hard. Coz we're going on our own, we'll have to get on, and I'll make an effort so it'll be fun. 

Anyway, read on and tell me what u think of the new chapter!!! Dani L 

For all those who skipped the de-tour you obviously don't care about me, just my story, *tosses her head away huffily and sighs dramatically* but hey, if you review u are forgiven! Here's chapter 14, enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Master Nagini thrust forward with kicks, each one as fast as the wind. Dahlia blocked as well as she could but she was on the defensive, Nagini was not allowing her to attack. Dahlia was moving backwards almost unconsciously concentrating her senses around Nagini and herself. As Nagini moved in to strike her down with a swift punch to the belly to knock her off her feet, Dahlia stepped swiftly aside to flip over Nagini and unsteady him with an upward kick. Nagini anticipated this and allowed Dahlia to jump. Dahlia lifted her right leg to attack Nagini, when she found herself hitting the cold edge of the back wall, giving Nagini enough time to dislodge her other leg and throw her off balance. Dahlia landed face first on the mats. 

Dahlia lay for a moment on the blue mats stunned and embarrassed. Then she jumped up swiftly and stood opposite Nagini to bow. Nagini looked at Dahlia in the eyes, Dahlia felt her head hurt looking into his deep blue irises, feeling they were drilling through her defences, seeking her thoughts. She held firm and would not let him pass, until he ceased to probe her mind and released her. Nagini paced along the length of the room, not looking at Dahlia now, 'Tell me, what id you do wrong?' 

Dahlia re-lived the previous minute, in which it had taken her master to beat her. She had done nothing wrong; her attack was brilliantly executed and would have worked had not her foot collided with the wall.

'I should have attacked from a different angle Master. Had I done so, you would be on the floor not me,' Dahlia did not check herself for being impolite. She was free to speak her mind here, and her mind told her she shouldn't have lost the fight. 

'I did not ask what went wrong with your attack, I asked, what did you do wrong,' Nagini had his back to Dahlia and was facing the end wall.

Dahlia was confused; _the two questions were the same!_

No, Dahlia they are not. Master Nagini inserted his mind into her thoughts, but Dahlia keep close control over her mind so he saw none of her other thoughts.

__

I do not understand Master. Dahlia was dismayed. What was she missing?

__

You made a fatal error Dahlia, one that could cost you your life; or the lives of those you would protect. You were not aware of your surroundings. Before you executed the strike, I felt your mind block out everything but my own movements. You cannot afford to make mistakes like that Dahlia. Try again. 

Dahlia bowed and it began all over again. 

It took four fights for her to beat Master Nagini; and afterwards she was exhausted in mind and body. Before she left Master Nagini had repeated the phrase, 'Be aware of your surroundings or it could cost more than you could imagine,' about three times. Dahlia felt annoyed, she was not a child, yet Master Nagini still treated her like one. She did not need him to repeat things for her benefit; she could manage on her own. Hadn't she thought of the idea of turning her vampire blood to her benefit? He hadn't helped her. He had felt remorse for her but he had not given her hope. A small voice in her head countered her indignant thoughts,

__

But it is a druid's job to solve puzzles. To manipulate what is already there. He should not have to tell you, it was your responsibility to prove yourself by figuring it out by yourself. Maybe he is trying to tell you something. 

Dahlia was thinking about his words when she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a tiny blue flash, more like a spark in the middle of the air in front of her. She blinked and looked again more closely. There was nothing, just air. Dahlia widened her senses to encompass the air molecules around her to understand what was happening, she felt a slight movement in the air in front of her, and then it was gone. She returned to normal, she was puzzled. What could that have been? She had never read anything in her books about blue sparks flying around. Dahlia racked her brain for anything that could be a reason, and then gave up. _I'll research it later, it's probably nothing important_, then Nagini's words came into her head, _be aware, _he had said. Dahlia, who had been going to see Dain in his room to talk about what he had heard in the study, changed direction to find something about blue sparks in the library. 

Inside she found Samoya by the windowsill her head bent into a large, black, leather bound book, and her auburn hair fell straight down either side of her obscuring her face from view. Dahlia walked towards her and tapped Sam on the shoulder. She jumped, surprised, and then turned around to face Dahlia. 

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Her voice was smooth and silky, it didn't seem real to Dahlia.

'I was just browsing.' Samoya hoped off the sill and snapped the book shut,

'I was just about to leave anyway, I'll see you later maybe we could train together,' and without waiting for a reply she was out the door. Dahlia stared at the door, as it swung shut. _I wonder why she left so soon. Perhaps she was upset about that match she wanted to have._ Shrugging off Samoya's anti-social behaviour, Dahlia looked at various books on witchcraft, but there was nothing to be found about blue sparks. The closest to it was wild powers, but Dahlia was positive that what she had seen was not this, the wild powers had been extinct for a long time; this was something else. Perhaps she should ask Master Nagini or Master Takeno about it. He had been telling her in the training room to be aware. He was trying to tell her something, but what? Dahlia decided to view this as a challenge, a puzzle, and one that she was determined to solve. She would have to go through what she knew systematically; she must think like a detective and try to elucidate any of the holes. 

She knew that the Rejuvenation ceremony was being moved to a closer date, but what she did not know were why and how. Nagini had said she was not ready to know what happens during the ceremony. _The time of the ceremony must have something to do with Salix, and it must coincide with what happens to a druid at the time of the renewal. Wait a minute; Dain said something about Karonis, so maybe I can find out what that is. _

Dahlia rummaged through the ancient scrolls of druids, some of them were laden with dust, having been undisturbed for months on end. Blowing the dust free, Dahlia pulled out a few sheets of paper, cracked with age. These were the ancient scripture, the heritage of the Druid line, descending from the high priest Llinos, the first. As Dahlia unravelled the parchment she sighed in dismay, _I'm thinking I'll need some help translating this. I guess I'll have to wait for Master Takeno after all. _

Dahlia returned the scrolls back to the top shelves of the library, and surveyed the mess she had made. There were pieces of parchment and heavy dust settling onto the floor. _This is the perfect time to test my druid skills; I've been a bit lax in that department lately. _So she summoned her power and felt her mind slip into that familiar state of clear focus. Dahlia concentrated on the particles around her, she sensed the air molecules all around her moving and vibrating, she centred her mind on the particles on the floor, she called to them, beckoned them to her hand. After a moment's resistance she pulled, a sort of tug of the mind, and the bits of parchment and dust had settled into a small heap in the palm of her hand. Dahlia allowed herself to smile; _I think I'm getting better. That was easier than it has been before._

'You shouldn't use the Craft of Druidry, for trivial purposes Dahlia,' a seep voice knocked Dahlia's mind out of it's calm status and she swivelled round to face Master Takeno standing in the doorway. Dahlia met his cool grey eyes with her own dark ones and said evenly, 'I was merely testing myself. As I performed so poorly during the previous testing I was trying to improve my performance.'

Takeno quirked the ends of his mouth up in what could have been a smile if he had let it, then said, 'be sure not to tire yourself out, I'm pleased you have sufficient motivation to test yourself.'

Dahlia, pleased with such high praise, from a master who is known for being indifferent to his brightest pupils, bowed reverently to hide the colouring in her cheeks. When she straightened she saw she was bowing to air, as Master Takeno had left. _Well I guess I'd better get some sleep; I need to work on my water summoning tomorrow, as well as my experimentation with perception. _

With that last thought Dahlia stepped out. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thin spears of light cut through the otherwise dark bedroom, the light curved over the sleeping form of a young girl. Dahlia stirred, feeling the heat of the sun acutely on her back. Her raven curls tumbled over her head as she sat bolt upright. Glancing at her window she rushed over to open the curtains. As she suspected the sun was already arose and she had not done her daily practise! 

__

Oh damn! If I don't get my practise in today it may not be as strong tomorrow! Dahlia rushed over to the bedside table and looked in the mirror, her panic at the thought of being late for breakfast leading to probing questions about her late awakening, made Dahlia focus on the first form that came into her mind. _Dain_. Dahlia, almost without thinking felt her bones take form and assume a different body. Dahlia closed her eyes to concentrate and a few minutes later, when she opened them, she almost cried out in horror. She looked…exactly like Dain. To the last detail she WAS Dain. It felt very strange because inside she still felt like herself. Dahlia quickly reversed the transformation it was just too…weird. It was one thing to love your soul mate and accept him; it was entirely another matter when you _turn into_ your soul mate. Dahlia stared at her familiar features, her true appearance in the mirror, reflecting over the past few minutes.

__

It happened so quickly, it was almost effortless. Either I'm getting better or this not as hard as I thought. I never thought I would be able to turn into exact replicas of people. I guess it's some hybrid of the druid trick of manoeuvring things to suit the druid. I was planning out my own molecules to fit another shape; in effect I shifted into the same creature in a certain variation of my choice. This means I could become anyone and fool people so they never really know what I look like. This is a good tactical advantage. I'd like to see Master Takeno reject me when he sees this! 

Dahlia was elated, she had finally made a breakthrough and it would help her achieve what she had always wanted, to become a druid. Then she realised the time. Dahlia raced down the stairs after having a record time shower. Finally she arrived in the dining hall in view of everyone who was seated. The entire centre had waited for her. Dahlia maintained her calm exterior but inside she burned with shame. Why did she wake up so late? Dahlia quickly sat down on an end seat and looked away from the eyes of Master Takeno and tried to block the probing of Nagini in her mind. Master Nagini cleared his throat and requested the students to begin eating. 

Dahlia ate hungrily; she was starved after so much mental and physical exhaustion the day before and the shift this morning. A particularly irritating student next to her by the name of Eric, who was commenting on her high level of performance. He was in the middle of talking about her fight with Dain, and how it was 'so exciting,' when Dahlia tuned out. Finishing her healthy and nutritious food she rose to get up and found Eric looking at her questioningly. _He must have asked me a question, _searching his mind she found he had asked her to teach him some of her moves,_ who does he think he is? Doesn't he know I'm busy with the druid stuff? _The sensible part of her brain answered her, _no actually he doesn't. _Dahlia kept her face neutral and replied evenly, 'I'm sorry Eric I'm far to busy at the moment to teach you. Perhaps in a month or two when I'll be initiated by the Masters.' With that she left, feeling Eric's disappointed gaze behind her. 

Dahlia was walking through the hall to find her bag where she had left it in the room where herself and Dain had been practising yesterday. Suddenly she felt a jolt in her mind and scarcely a minute later she felt herself being pulled by the waist into a small corridor which led to the basement, somewhere only the Masters when in the evenings to retire. Dahlia was shocked to find herself being pushed against a wall with commanding hands around her waist. Then she saw whom the hands belonged to.

__

Dain! You shouldn't scare me like that!

Hey you weren't scared, you were just about to kick my ass with those nifty ninja skills of yours. Or you could have summoned fire and burnt me or you could have– 

Okay point taken, Dain could feel Dahlia's mental scowl, and a scowl that one could only see in someone's head was a strange thing. _Anyway, _Dahlia continued, _how is it you can surprise me and I can't you?_

It's because you haven't opened your mind to me fully like I have to you. I felt you get up late this morning, but because you haven't let your mind flow to me, you couldn't feel me. 

Oh, well how do I do it?

I don't think that would be a good idea. What with you being linked to Master Nagini, he could find out about us and neither of us wants that.

Remind me again why neither of us wants that. Some druids have been known to marry, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for us to be together, and maybe Nagini might accept it.

You don't really think that Master Nagini would let the druid's future leader swear alliance, not to the lore, but to their soul mate. That is the reason we are being trained you know. Maybe you haven't noticed because you look up to him so much but Master Nagini isn't getting any younger and Master Takeno must be about 67 years old by now. They cant be the druids here forever, and I don't think the druids who take their place, us, will be allowed to train if they know we have…feelings for each other. I know how much your training means to you Dahlia, I know you couldn't live without it. 

Dahlia pushed Dain away from her so that they were no longer touching skin to skin. _I just hate hiding things from him. He's…_

I know how close you are; I've been in your mind, remember?

__

Yeah, about that I think we need to work out some boundaries. I have to be entitled to some privacy and so I think we should– 

'Dahlia you know I love you but sometimes you think too much,' Dain pulled Dahlia to him and their lips fused together. Dahlia wrapped her arms around him; they were in full body contact.

__

On the other hand, we could just let it ride and have a ball she spoke to Dain in his mind.

Dain pulled away, much to Dahlia's reluctance, and grinned wolfishly, 'I'm counting on it, now you better get your bag or you'll be late for school.' Dahlia scowled at him and mumbled under her breath, 'just because _you_ don't have to go to school, doesn't mean you get to treat me like a school kid.'

Dain sighed dramatically, 'Just think if I _did_ go to school with you; would you be able to handle the distraction?'

Dahlia smiled then slipped out of their embrace, 'All this flirting is time consuming, I have to go, I'll see you later.' And with that she left, hurrying to retrieve her bag. Dain shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in the other direction, _time for some real work with Master Nagini_, he thought derisively. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Dahlia entered her classroom, she sat down for registration in the morning. She ran most of the way to the school in order to be on time. Having a perfect attendance record at school meant there would be no teachers questioning her absence or inquiring after her health. This way she would be left alone and able to say as little as possible. Dahlia answered her name then opened her bag to read the diary of an old druid who lived in colonial times. IT was written in a mixture of Egyptian and Arabic but Dahlia could piece together the meaning from stray words she recognised. It made an interesting read and she had transfigured it so that it seemed like she was reading the diary of Anne Frank. No one could tell the difference. So far in the story, the druid, whose name was Matthew. He was a good Christian and he enjoyed reading. The priest of their local church was a druid but at that time people were scared of what they didn't understand, Dahlia thought that hadn't changed, not really. But in those days the more barbaric forms of punishment for those who were different was more accepted than the present day. Open minds were a rare thing, and Matthew Blake was one of those rare people. He had a thirst for learning, but at only 15 years of age, his parents had forbidden him to be taught about druidry, even by a priest. Brandon, the priest, taught him in secret, he taught him to respect the earth and understand the way things run their course. The teachings were still the same, handed down through generations. But when Matthew was accused of dabbling in the dark arts, he was tried for plotting against the lives of the common folk. Dahlia was reading the extracts written in his prison, awaiting his sentence. She read,

__

I lie here, in my cell in anticipation of condemnation from mine own kinfolk. Father Brandon taught me to not think badly of those who do not have the knowledge that himself and I possess. As I remain imprisoned here I try to remember his words and wisdom, it keeps me sane knowing that I am not the monster these folk would believe of me. He always says, 'knowledge is a powerful thing when used to advantage, but when it is hoarded and lain to waste, it is worth nothing.' He came to visit me last morn, he urged me to be brave, but I fear I will not live up to his expectations. I am afraid. I fear for my life, there is so much to learn in this world and I will not have the chance to experience it. He tells me this is not befitting of a druid but though I am learned, I am still human, I am still healthy, and for this I should be thankful…

A shadow was cast over Dahlia's page. Dahlia blinked, jolted out of concentration, it was hard translating such texts, and looked up. She saw the white teeth of Tyler Harrison, revealed in a charming smile. Dahlia glanced briefly up at him enquiringly, waiting for him to speak. He looked abashed for a moment then said, 'I'm glad you decided to join the club. I heard about your fight with Malek. I'm sorry to have missed it, he is one of our champions,' again he attempted to smile charismatically but, unnerved by the lack of emotion and expression in Dahlia's face, his smile wobbled into nothing. Dahlia returned to her book and said without looking at him, 

'I joined the club for my own purposes, now if you'll let me read my book?' Dahlia was silent for a moment but when the shadow did not go away she looked up again. Tyler was standing there with a stubborn determination diffusing over his face, 'look I'm trying to be friendly here. The least you could do is return the favour.'

Dahlia closed her book making a mental note of the page number and returned, 'Mr Harrison, if you wish to talk to me on a social basis, you can talk to me when I am _not_ doing something.'

'But you're _never NOT_ doing something. You are always busy,' he retorted exasperated, as an after thought he added, 'Please call me Tyler.' Dahlia had to admit he had a point there but she would have to set this boy straight. She did not want to draw attention to herself. 

'Look _Mister Harrison_, I would like to–' Dahlia suddenly realised a lot of the jocks in the corner of the room were listening to their conversation. Dahlia calmed her senses and replied evenly with a large degree of control, 'Very well, Tyler, whatever you want to say, please go ahead, I don't have a problem with it.' Dahlia looked blankly at Tyler expectantly.

Tyler was taken aback, he hadn't expected her to give in so easily, he thought she would be uptight and prudish to the end. So he said as confidently as he could, 'so…what television programmes do you like?' Dahlia replied coolly that she did not own a television. Tyler looked disappointed then moved on to music, Dahlia replied that she did not listen to any of the current popular music such as pop or rap. 'I suspect that you wouldn't have heard of the kind of music I listen to Tyler, it consists mostly of classical and cultural type music. The Shanghai percussion music accompanied by cello is magnificent but I doubt you've heard it.' Tyler admitted he hadn't, he was beginning to feel that finding common ground with this girl was going to be hard, so he fell back onto something he felt was familiar territory. 

'So, me and a couple of friends are going to a party tomorrow on Saturday, I was wondering if you would like to join me, I mean, us.'

Dahlia was taken aback for a moment then retrieved her sense. 

'Look Tyler I wouldn't like to go out with you. You've had your conversation and although we don't have much in common, it was a nice thought that you tried so hard to be a friend, or even to ask me out. But really I'm not bothered by the fact that I don't know many people here so though the effort is appreciated it is really not necessary. Thank you anyway, now I believe the bell has rung for first period, excuse me.' And Dahlia left Tyler, open mouthed, at her desk. That was the most she had said to him through his entire school life. They had been in the same class together since the age of five, and she had never spoken so nicely to him as she had done now. _I have a feeling I'm gonna like this girl. I think maybe she's just misunderstood._

Dahlia went through an uneventful school day. She spent most of her time ignoring the teacher and thinking about her shift that morning, wondering if she could do it again. Today was Friday, so tomorrow she would find out exactly what Master Nagini was talking about when he said Karonis.

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of a gruelling English lesson in which the teacher tried to figure out the difference between blackmail and extortion, not really coming up with a solution. She was a new teacher, Dahlia almost felt sorry for her, but she had more important things on her mind. Shuffling out with the rest of the class Dahlia was free to explore her shifting. She was on the road to cracking this; all she had to do now was fine-tune it. Oh she had to work on the water thing too. _So much to do and there is never enough time, I've lost a whole week already!_

Dropping her bag onto her bed, Dahlia changed into loose fighting clothes; but she would not be doing much training today. _First stop is the kitchen to grab some food then I need to get on with shifting. _Dahlia entered the side door that led to the kitchen. It was quite large with two main chefs. The centre had a lot of mouths to feed. 

'Hey Dahlia, hungry?' Jessie was a minor ninja, she wasn't a natural fighter, but she had heart. Her main talent was cooking; she could make the most tasteless health food, have flavour and colour, and yet still be good for you. She was working on herbal teas for the Masters in the training room with a few advanced Ninjas. The Elders drank at least three cups a day, it was supposed to clear the mind.

'Yeah, training for ninja's is tough, I need energy!'

'Well I have just the thing for you,' Jessie announced presenting Dahlia with a bowl full of food that looked like porridge with more liquid consistency. Dahlia restrained the grimace that tried to surface on her features. 'Is that what you call food?'

Jessie smiled, 'It tastes better than it looks, trust me,' with that she turned back to the tray of teacups. Dahlia tried it and it had a cinnamon flavour with some crunchy bits. It tasted good, albeit slightly sour on the taste buds. 'It's good! What is it?'

Jessie smirked impishly, 'if I told you what it was, you wouldn't eat it, think live insects and I'm sure that's enough detail.'

Dahlia was unperturbed she had eaten worse.

After the meal she moved straight to her usual training room. Opening the door she found it occupied already, by a couple that was locked together in a tight embrace, they seemed intimate. Dahlia cleared her throat and excused herself, mumbling that she didn't know anyone was in there, when she found her name being called by one of the couple. 

'Dahlia wait, we were just leaving.'

Dahlia re-entered seeing Ben's arms around Faye. She wasn't surprised although they could have done it in a different training room. _At least they're allowed to be together_, a stray thought appeared in her head. Dahlia shrugged it off focussing on what Faye was saying,

'Sorry Dahlia, I know you use this room a lot. I was waiting for you actually.'

Ben was hanging next to Faye, aloof and detached. Dahlia thought perhaps he was shy at her presence. 'No it's okay, it's not my room. What did you want to talk to me about?'

Faye spoke hesitantly as if she didn't want to say this out loud; 'I had a vision.' Dahlia was happy for her friend, 'Great! Was it how you expected it to be? What did you see, who was it for?' Faye looked uncomfortable and bit her lip a trait; Dahlia had learned, that meant she was nervous or upset. 

'Well it was about you actually. I saw…I saw you with Dain. I know about you two.'

Dahlia's heart stopped for a moment, then she gained control of herself. 'So what are you going to do about it?' Dahlia realised she could have lied, after all Faye was not experienced in predicting the future; but she did not lie, she was a druid, they were to represent truth and understanding. She waited for Faye to reply.

'Look I'm not going to do anything about it right now Dahlia. I just want you to be careful. You've known him for four days! And you've been working to be a druid for nine, almost ten years. Do you really want to throw that away?'

Dahlia took a deep breath and exhaled. 'Faye, I realise you are trying to look out for my welfare here, but you should trust me to make my own decisions, please don't get involved.' Faye smiled, and then looked at Ben. Dahlia could see the love in her eyes when she looked at him. _Can people see that in me when I look at Dain?_

Faye looked back at Dahlia, 'Okay. I trust you. You usually know what you are doing.'

Dahlia smiled back then looked at Ben, 'I hope you'll look after her.' For the first time since she'd seen Ben stripped of his powers, he smiled broadly, real happiness shining there. 

'Okay now you guys have to go. I need to practise.'

'Don't work too hard,' Faye called over her shoulder.

Dahlia looked in the mirror. She would try to become Faye. Dahlia cleared her mind and focussed. She concentrated on the picture of Faye in her head. Dahlia felt her face change but her body stayed the same. _What's wrong? It worked before, what's different?_

Dahlia looked at herself in the mirror and saw the face of Faye on her own (Dahlia's) body. Dahlia reversed the transformation. She was perplexed. _What happened? What did I do last time that I didn't do this time? _She thought back to the morning. She was rushing to get her practise done before breakfast. She was not in control so she rushed to get it done. It was more a case of _wanting _it to go fast rather than _forcing herself _to change for practise. Dahlia had to _want_ to change. 

Dahlia concentrated again, she thought of_ becoming_ Faye, she pictured her emotions and thoughts and facial features. Dahlia closed her eyes and simply thought _Faye_, when she opened her eyes she _was _Faye. Dahlia grinned Faye's grin and did a little jump in the air. She didn't usually allow herself to publicly display emotion, but this was worth it. She could become anyone, and it didn't even take that much time, 10 seconds at the most!

Dahlia decided to test how long she could hold it for, when someone entered the room. It was Dain. 

'Hey, um, I was wondering where Dahlia was. Have you seen her?' Dahlia suppressed a giggle; her emotions seemed more free in this body. 'Er yeah, she said she would be coming here soon, you could wait for her.' 

Dain's face was neutral and he nodded politely. Dahlia was surprised; _I guess he only shows his feelings to me._

Dain's face suddenly frowned, he kept staring at her, quietly, very uncertainly he asked, 'Dahlia? Is that you?' 

'Yeah you got me. How'd you know it was me?'

Dain breathed a sigh of relief, 'geeze, I thought that was you. Suddenly I started hearing your thoughts and I didn't know why, I mean you look like your friend.' Dahlia controlled Faye's face, so that she was blank. 'Yeah I can shift into other people now. I did it this morning without even realising. I became you. It was very strange.'

'When you take my image, do you take the persons thoughts or personality?'

'No, it's like a normal shift, except to a different variation f the same species. Well almost, I mean you are human. I'm not going to change back until I need to, I want to see how long I can hold it.'

Dain moved closer and reached out for her hand, 'I want to see if I'm still your soul mate in that body.'

Dahlia, taking his hand said in his mind, _of course you are. It's just an image, I'm still me. _

Is it hard to hold the shift?

No, it isn't. I feel as if I could hold this for a long time, it isn't like when I was making myself older, younger or when I tried to make myself an animal. This is actually quite easy. I think I'll reverse it, now I know I can do this. 

Dahlia concentrated on her own figure and felt a slight POP as her body slipped into its natural shape. It felt effortless. 

Well that was easy. You must be improving. 

Must be, I think I'll work on that water summoning charm; I have to better at it by next week. Takeno's expecting me to be able to do it, can you?

Yeah I'm good with water and the weather, I'm good with fire too, but I need to work on the manipulation of the earth and controlling air molecules. Master Takeno was trying to teach me how to suspend things in air by holding the particles around the object still, I dropped the glass ball about 10 times, and he had to fix it each time. 

Well I'm good at that if you want help, then you could teach me how to summon water. I think we could help each other a lot. 

Dahlia broke contact, 'so you gonna help me or what?'

Dain smiled and nodded. 'If we do this every day, I think we'll improve a lot. You'll be ready by the time the ceremony starts. Now focus on calling the water. It has a mind of it's own. It's not like fire; it's volatile, liquid, and harder to control. Call it to your hand.'

Dahlia held out her hand and they began. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There u go, another chapter. 

Oh and I've been on the Internet to see that more of you have reviewed 63 reviews!!!!!! Thank you!!!! Here are your replies:

****

Janie: Awww, can't ditch the revision, I must be strong! I did think that I had rushed the Dain/Dahlia thing but it can't drag on forever you know? I have to stop somewhere, and I wanted to get on with the story. You know when you have really good ideas to write stuff about, you want to get straight to the bits that are interesting? Well I just needed to move it along a bit. Anyway happy u like the story, review and tell me what u think, suggestions are encouraged! 

****

Ice Dragon (aka Kim): I'm always in the mood for praise, but don't over do it, you are inflating my already bloated ego! Not that I'm not flattered but any suggestions would be helpful. Wot do u mean you didn't know I couldn't write that well? U were surprised? Hell I rock at story writing; u should not have been surprised. Oook sorry bout that, now do you realise the effect of over praising me? Anyway thanks for the review, I sent Chapter 14 2 u B4 updating on FF.net. thanks for yr comments review again! Love Dani

****

Isilwen Telphion: Thanks, and kinky? What did Dain do that was kinky? Enlighten me please! I read your story, it's intense, I like it, and I reviewed aswell so read my comments and write some for me if you have anything to say! Thanx for reviewing and keep reading there is more to come!

****

Sharmeen: Wow, thanks for reviewing so many times, I came onto the internet and I'd gone from 53 reviews to 63, and several of them were yours. I'm really flattered you think this story is too good to be my first, I try. Yeah there are slight mistakes in the story like the one u mentioned, I aim to find all the mistakes, but it takes too much time to proof read. I hope it doesn't bother u too much. Anyway, now I get my friend who proof reads it before I update so that I don't make so many errors. Sorry bout that. Pleased you like my language, sometimes I think it's too descriptive, and yeah I agree wit you, I do like my characters. Sorry about the perception thing, I'll try to make it clearer who is thinking and saying what next time. Anyway thanks for the praise and criticism, I always appreciate them, and chapter 15 is on it's way, although it may take a while as I'm in the middle of my GCSE's. My parents don't like the fact I spend my time writing fiction, when I could be revising for major exams. Glad u like my story, tell me wot u think of this chapter if ya can! *smile*;)

****

Yodel: Everyone seems to dislike my summary, but I've already changed it twice. Perhaps you could give me some help? Summaries are one of my weak points. In my English Exam last year, I got A's on all my papers but my teacher was shocked when she found I got a D for my summary on an article. I was gob smacked. But yeah I'm not that good at outlining the whole story in a few sentences. I'm grateful u think I'm a talented writer, I do enjoy reading so that helps; and no I'm not offended, if someone has something negative to say, I want to hear it so I can change it. So thanks! Hope you like this chapter!


	15. Nightclub

I was disappointed with the last chapter, I think I will re-do it coz not much happened in it. Some parts were important but some was just trailing extras. I may also re-do chapter one coz I read it a couple of days ago and I didn't like it that much. Comments? Yay or nay? Final decision comes to me, but you can influence if ya want. 

Damn I have far too many reviews to answer, WOOO HOOO! I'm not complaining though! Wow! 82 so far! I think I will give the 100th reviewer a token part in the story! It makes me feel great coming home to a large inbox of reviewer comments!!! Anyway, here are your replies! 

**Monkey_girl (the second): **Yeah this is rather a long story, and the major problem is, it's not even a 10th of the way through yet, there is so much more to go. This is my trouble, choosing detail over plot. I have the plot all ready; it just seems to take so long getting through. Anyway, I've updated for you, hope you like it and I'm pleased you like my style of writing. Chapter 16 may take as long as Chapter 15, I'm in the middle of exams, AHHHHHH!!! (Pre-exam stress I apologise). Good news is Music is OVER!! No more listening to the most boring piece of music by Steve Reich with Minimalism! YES!! Ok getting carried away, read and review if you like this chapter!!! *Smile* 

**Ice Dragon (aka Kim):** Hey Kim, finally updated for you. AHHH still got some exams coming up, can't wait to get rid of the French Reading, no more French after that. Finito! You've reviewed so many damn times, (thank you!) I'm not going to bother giving you multiple replies though! I've posted this chapter to you early, hope u have time to check it, good luck for all your exams, and I'll try to update after Exams! But I'm going on Holiday, fun filled weeks of NO WORK!!! Then I'm hit with AS levels! Life is NOT FAIR!! Ok, back to the story, I need your help developing this separate part of the story; I'll talk to you about it later at school. Anyway, enuff writing read and review!!! Luv Dani! (Oh have u read the Night World Series yet? Likey? No Likey, your thoughts please!) oh and also, (p.s do you realise u have reviewed 4 times in the past 2 weeks!)

**Isilwen-Telpefion:** Hey, I did like your story, but like I said, you need to write more so I can give more detailed comments. *Accepts praise over maths grade with minimal gloating and loadsa grace* Good for you on the French thing. I never get more than a B in French, I totally hate the written, though we r able to do coursework in writing now! Ain't that just grand! Yeah, maybe Dain's a little flirty, but no he's too much of a gentleman to be all over Dahlia. He's a nice boy, damn if there were only more of his kind out there in the real world, *sigh* oh well. Anyway, on wit the story, and u got to update too. If I can do it during GCSE's you can too. R&R :)

**Nissa:** Yeah I updated even when I said I wouldn't! Gee I just can't ignore the cry of pleading fans! Also I read the story, I just have the urge to write more. Yup more sparks between Dain and Dahlia, umm a celeb they look like? Well actually I always pictured Dahlia as a Jessica Alba type profile, which is why I was surprised when you mentioned Dark Angel, I loved that show in the first season, but the second season kinda bums me. Like Alec though, he's cute and funny! So yeah, picture Dahlia like Max, 'cept wit longer hair and less pout on her lips (Alba's lips are plain weird, enviable, but weird!). Er… celeb for Dain, I dunno, I just pictured him as the typical tall dark handsome hunk, but a little deeper than that underneath, seeing as Dahlia couldn't be soul mates with someone who isn't just as determined to succeed as she is; can u think of a celeb like that? U like the new summary! Hooray, fourth intriguing and appealing summary I will get new reviewers. Let it not be said however that I am not faithful to my first reviewers, especially since you write lovely long reviews! Love 'em! Music woz okay, you can never really tell coz there are so many different ways of answering the questions they give u. Thanks for asking and let me take this opportunity to say, I NEVER HAVE TO LISTEN TO MINIMALISM AGAIN!!! OR ANALYSE OTHER MUSIC!!! Music is there to listen to and enjoy, not to write about and interpret the techniques used to make it an effective piece, do you not agree? On a less enthusiastic note, I HAVE A MATHS EXAM ON WED! heeeeeeeeelllllllllllp!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the support, means a lot considering I am working my ass off to update and revise at the same time. But don't get all guilty, it's my choice. Anyway although I agree with you Maths IS a waste of time effort and paper, I AM taking it for A level. (okay you have permission to burst into hysterical laughter then finally as your mirth diminishes and you realise I'm serious, you have the right to appear shocked, horrified and look at me like I have grown a tail, while opening and closing your mouth like a stunned goldfish). Okay I don't particularly enjoy the subject but I get B's and if I work hard I may get an A and I need it to get into Cambridge or Edinburgh and study medicine. Tell me if you think I'm crazy! I guess I could take Physics… moving on and getting back to the story, I seem to have drifted a little. Hope u enjoy the update, read review and wish me more luck coz I need it!!!!

**Doughnuts…mmm:** Hey, this chappie ain't so quick due to the horrendous looming of PUBLIC EXAMINATIONS *loud cackling in the distance followed by eerie music and a scream in the night* Ahh, I'm scaring myself! Can't believe u reviewed before going to yr mothers wedding, family additions usually take priority, but hey I'm thrilled you took time to review in a rush, although I've been wondering where that promised long review went. This my friend is the reason for lack of multiple reviews; or perhaps the fact that I'm too mentally exhausted from revision to bother. How'd the wedding go out of interest? Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, read and review this chapter if you like it! Loadsa luv Dani! 

**Ferris: **Hey, thanx for rebelling against the oppression that is parenting, but it is generally best to obey the 'rents, remember they are the source of cash! Sorry no spoilers, I know the story is painfully slow, but I'm working on it!

**Janie:** Yeah I'm totally wit u on the kick ass thing, GIRLS ROCK! (Meant in totally non-lesbian way!), and also more D/D fun, there's more in this chap so enjoy, the action is coming soon so enjoy the romance while you can! *smile coz u don't have exams*

**Yodel: **Hey, yup I am faithfully loyal to all my lovely reviewers! U take the time to review, I write and reply! Ain't I great? Well… I could give you a preview into the plot, but it would kinda ruin it! I know the story is still going at rather a slow pace but patience is a virtue, and I think you'll like the ending, (if I ever get there!) trouble is, it is not even a 10th of the way through he plot I've worked out yet, so there is a LOT more to come, read and enjoy chap15! Oh and review! ;)

**Jackass: **Here's your update, enjoy! ;)

**Graffiti: **hey TJ, whassup? EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS!!! My brain is frying in anxious anticipation! (calm down Dani, take deep breaths!) I knew I shouldn't have eaten ½ of those lucozade energy tablets! Almost as bad as caffeine! K I'm babbling, hope u like Chapter 15, R&R (only if you like it!) don't if ya don't want to! :):):):):) *hugs*

**Chocolaterocks:** here's the update, hope u like, enjoy and review!

**Chalk Buster: **Here ya go, no need to cry, the story is not worth crying over, but I you like it you can review or email me and I'll help you with your emotional problems! (just kidding) *smile*

**Melissa Skyes: **I'm pleased you enjoyed my story, but you'll have a long time to wait for the end, it's taking ages to even get to the quarter way point! ;)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 15 

After several attempts, Dahlia gave up, exasperated. 'Look it's not going to happen today, I will practise summoning water tomorrow after Takeno helps us with translation.'

Dain sighed in acquiescence saying, 'Yeah you've done enough, you should get some rest. I'm going to stay and practise my Katas further.' Dahlia was too tired to talk much and so bowed her head before retiring to her room. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late afternoon at around six o clock. In the study with master Takeno, Dahlia was sitting going through the ancient texts. She did not sit next to Dain, in case Takeno noticed the link between them. She was listening to Dain translate a passage describing the druid beliefs about life and death. 

_Now I need to work out a way to bring Karonis into the picture so that Master Takeno can translate it for me. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere. _Dahlia thought to herself, switching back to the conversation between Dain and Takeno.

'Yes I think you have an extensive vocabulary, but your tenses need working on. 'The druids _have_ never experienced life after death' is not the same, as 'the druids _will_ never experience life after death.' 

Dahlia decided to interrupt now, if she had more time she would try her hand at subtlety, but Master Takeno had informed Dain and herself, that he would not be able to give them a full session. He was to be called away in a few minutes, so now was the time to ask. 

'Master Takeno, I was reading an olden text a few days ago and it contained a word I did not understand, it looked like _Karonis_, what does this mean?'

Takeno looked bewildered for a few moments then composed himself. 'Where have you read this word Dahlia?'

Dahlia decided to bluff, she could feel Takeno probing her mind but she held fast against him, her barriers strengthening all the time. 

'I cannot remember exactly _where_ I read it, but it was in a strange context of–'

'Enough. Dahlia I will not speak of this with you. I must leave now; translate the remainder of this passage for tomorrow when I will check what you have done. We will talk later about how you obtained this information,' with those last words Takeno rose gracefully and swept out of the room. 

Dahlia repressed the sigh that flew to her throat. Dain was looking at her as if her wanted to say something, but something stopped him. Dahlia nodded her head getting to her feet, and subsequently Dain followed her out the door. They didn't speak until they had reached an empty training room. 

'Well, that didn't go well. What now?' Dain asked

'I don't know. I know I've seen or heard that word before, I just can't remember where. I'm not sure if I should look it up in Master Nagini's private library. I have access to it, but if I do, he will know and that will lead to questions we don't want to answer.'

Dain remained silent. Dahlia paced for while then stopped. 

'I need to think. I can't concentrate. I'm supposed to be meditating now anyway, so I'll try to figure out a way of finding the meaning of Karonis, during that time. 

Dahlia seated herself in the far corner of the room and closed her eyes. She calmed her nerves and controlled her breathing. _In, out in, out. _The breaths came slowly now, and were more drawn out. She had control of her inner self and her mind. She was about to mull the various things that had been bothering her lately, over in her head. She wanted answers, and logic was the only way to find them. First she would think about what Master Nagini said about–'

_Dahlia, are you sure you want to do this now?_

Dahlia felt her concentration slip, she lost balance; she was no longer in the calm state of nothingness. Annoyed she entered Dain's mind and rebuked him, 

_Dain! I was mediating!_

_Sorry Dahlia I just thought that maybe you should let this thing go for a while. It'll come to you, if you let it._

_Yeah but what if it comes too late Dain? I only have a month, less than that!_

_Look, just take one day off, one day with me. Please?_

_And what, exactly, do you intend to do with me all day Dain?_

_It's a surprise._

That got Dahlia stumped. She didn't like surprises, and she told him so. 

_You'll like this one, I promise. _Dain broke contact and pulled Dahlia to her feet. 'C'mon, take a chance and live a little. Surely you wouldn't rather meditate, than spend some time with me?'

Dahlia considered, one hand she had important things to think about, things that couldn't really wait, on the other, she had the curiosity of a cat and she couldn't help but wonder where he wanted to take her. Finally, as usually does, her curiosity won the battle with her conscience. 'Okay, but it better not take too long, it's getting dark.' 

Dain grinned immorally; it made Dahlia's heart flip, until she 

ordered herself to exorcise control. _Aww don't worry about it Dahlia, it's my fault; I'm irresistible!_

Dahlia punched him lightly on the arm, 'Don't be a prat!' she muttered, while thinking surreptitiously, that he had really nice arms.  Dain merely chuckled good-humouredly.

'So where are we going anyway?' Dahlia asked casually.  

_Nuh uh, you have to wait. I've noticed that while you may be very controlled in your feelings and actions, underneath you don't have a lot of patience. You should work on that. _

'Dain I don't need you to tell me stuff like that, Master Nagini has been telling me that for the past three years. I've been trying to work at it, but it takes time to build up patience.'

Yeah, I know. I just think that if we're both going to become druids, we should help each other.

'I have a temper too, have you noticed that?'

Dain refrained from comment and continued down the hall stopping outside a door. Dahlia stopped beside him staring at the door.

'Dain, this is the surprise? It's my room.' Dain gave Dahlia a infuriating smile replying, 'Nope, I just think you should change your clothes.' 

Dahlia looked down at the loose garments she was wearing. Dain was right; they weren't exactly outgoing material. Then she had an idea, resorting to no-verbal communication she said, '_Let's make this an exercise for me okay? I'm going to see how well I can sustain an image of different clothes, without altering my body shape. We'd better go inside, we don't want people to see us,'_ she continued as sliding in through the door followed by Dain. As she heard the door click behind her she positioned herself in front of the mirror and focussed. _No distraction Dain _she warned him. 

Concentrating on a set of clothes that were nowhere in existence in her sparse wardrobe, Dahlia imagined them onto her body. It took less than a few seconds to change her clothes and alter them to fit her, and even less effort. She was dressed in jeans and a black clingy t-shirt that emphasised her sleek figure. 

Dahlia opened her eyes and smiled, 

'I may never need clothes again, that was easy. I think it just changes perception but requires no sustenance on my part. I didn't even need to manipulate the matter. Perhaps I should alter my body a bit to make it harder for myself.' 

Dain shook his head, 'No don't do that, this is not really supposed to be an exercise, this is meant to be fun.' Dahlia grinned turning away from him towards the mirror, which still showed her in the loose robes, _Ah that may pose a problem, _she thought. 'Uh Dain look at me in the mirror, see anything different?'

Dain grimaced lightly, 'Ah yes, apparently you can't alter the mirror's discernment. Why don't you just avoid mirrors when we're out?' Dahlia looked at him inscrutably _Dain you know me better than that. I'm not going to let a mirror ruin my disguise._

_Don't I know it! But make it quick we have to go. _Dahlia concentrated on the mirror and changed the amount of light rays forming the image of herself in robes, altering the light slightly changed her appearance. She now appeared in the mirror, the same way she looked visible in reality. Dahlia smiled smugly, and followed Dain out the room and through the corridors. Grey walls adorned with nothing but dust. They walked out into the night sky pinpricked with lights clearly perceptible with Dahlia's vampire vision. 

Dain looked sideways at Dahlia as they walked through the night. Her shape was barely shown in a vague silhouette against the darkness, as there was no moon in the sky that night. Dahlia felt his gaze on her. _What are you looking at?_ She touched his arm gently, not wanting to break the silent atmosphere with words. Dain grinned and whispered in her left ear, 'the most beautiful thing in the world.' Dahlia knew that the words were cliché and nothing but idle flattery, but she couldn't help but enjoy his attention. She had to restrain her face from forming a blush, this was getting repetitive; so she ignored his compliment replying instead, 'Where are you taking me? It's already dark. Master Nagini–' 

Dain interrupted. 'Master Nagini trusts you, he would not notice if you left. You are almost a druid now, you make you own choices Dahlia.' To which, Dahlia could not help muttering, '_almost_ being the key word there.'

Dain paused in his steps. 'Dahlia I'm not going to get into this kind of conversation with you. Nagini trusts you, I trust you and I'm sure your friends all trust you to become what you've always wanted to become. Now I'm going to take you out to have some fun, so forget about this and lets go, we're there.' Dahlia didn't reply but Dain could feel her self-doubt. She looked up however, intrigued at where they were going. 

It was a nightclub. 

_DAIN!! What do you think you're playing at?? This is a night world club, owned by some very dangerous vampires!_ Dahlia spoke intently, clutching Dain's hand. Dain's calm reply came without fear or distress, _Dahlia I didn't actually know this was a night world club, I just wanted you to come dancing with me. Anyway, we can blend. Time to put your skills to the test. Make yourself look older…about 18, and try to make me look, y'know more ethereal. Vampire like._

_Dain you know I couldn't sustain it for long! And without a mirror it's going to be difficult to hold both my changes and yours also. _

_Dahlia you can do this, and hurry, the werewolf guards are looking over. _

Dahlia concentrated hard on her features. She made her cheekbones more prominent and imagined her height increasing. She emphasised her hips and chest, which would help with the werewolves. She finished by turning her hair a deep auburn colour and straightening out her haphazard curls for sleek strands of hair. She glanced at Dain as she finished her transformation. _Well? Is this okay? _She was almost as tall as him now and watched his reaction. 

_You look…wow. But one of your cheekbones is higher than the other the left one is lower. _Dahlia used the reflection of her face in Dain's eyes to correct her mistake. Dain spoke quietly, 'My turn,' as Dahlia put up an image in her head of vampire Dain. She turned his dark eyes midnight blue mixed with a tint of silver light. Dahlia made his features more pronounced, and altered his face shape to be striking and delicate. Dahlia finished then looked at Dain, he was gorgeous. 

'You look amazing, if I do say so myself,' Dahlia whispered. She felt so pleased that she was able to make such a fast and detailed transformation in so little time, under pressure. It was almost as hard as before, yet more concentrated to specific areas, such as the body and lower limbs. Dain grinned as he scanned the werewolf guards. He strode up towards them, on hand around Dahlia's waist. 

The wolf with shaggy blond hair looked Dahlia up and down, taking in her appearance. Dain tensed but kept control. They were admitted into the club. Dahlia was suddenly hit with the full force of what they were doing, _we're going into a club full of vampires and murderers_, she frantically told Dain. She could feel her control slipping and with it their 'masks' were sliding. Dain gripped her arm and whispered in her ear, 'Dahlia we are here to have a good time and that's exactly what is going to happen. Now calm down.' Dain's commanding voice forced Dahlia to regain control and she breathed deeply taking in her surroundings. The club was packed full of people, dancing close together; red circles of light were dotted on the walls, and there was smoke on the floor. There were a few people at the bar but most were dancing to a slow song sung by a witch on the stage. All in all, the whole atmosphere was hot and sexy. _Like hell_ Dahlia thought. Dain, holding Dahlia's hand, moved through the moving bodies to a corner in the room. _We're going to dance now Dahlia,_ he said in her mind. Dahlia looked at him, her features gleaming in the glow of the red light. 

_Dain, I don't dance. _ 

Dain grinned and said _you do now._

He started moving to the music. Dahlia felt awkward and strange in this setting. She was used to calm blue sky and peace and quiet. Not the steamy atmosphere of this club filled with hidden dangers and killers. Dahlia hung against Dain's body limply. Dain was determined to help her understand the beauty of music. It was intoxicating and she would dance to it when she realised that. 

'Let yourself go, close your eyes and move to the music,' he whispered in her ear. The slow song ended and a fast beat was taken up. The music filled Dahlia with a strange feeling. She felt connected in some way. She moved more loosely now, with freedom and ease. 

After about an hour Dahlia was laughing. She never laughed in public. Dain was amazed at the change in her. She showed her emotions blatantly on her face, it was dangerous, he should stop it but he was as swept away in the rhythmic base beat as she was. Dahlia was having the time of her life, she had never felt so much freedom, and it was fun. She wasn't thinking about her blood, or her inadequacies or her inhibitions for the ceremony, she was just, herself; and that was okay. 

'They're planning an attack on Salix…' Dahlia's ears pricked as she caught the name of her parents' murderer in conversation. She opened her eyes and looked around surreptitiously. She saw a dark haired man with a short stocky build. He was definitely a vampire but an unusually unattractive one. He was talking to a tall red haired girl. She had a sparkling halter-top and mini skirt which didn't leave much to the imagination. The vampire seemed inebriated under the influence of this girl. She was obviously extracting information. 

Dain noticed the change in Dahlia, from wild freedom, her face unusually expressive, she closed her thoughts off from public view and her concentration no longer was centred on him and the music. She was looking around at a vampire dancing with a girl almost twice his height. _Dahlia what is it?_ He asked concerned.

Dahlia didn't reply, just moved closer to the couple. Dain listened in to their conversation. 

'Yeah there seems to be a threat growing from these people but Salix has a hold on it. I'm his brother you know,' the man smiled at her languidly as the girl indulged him with a mocking false smile. Dahlia listened more intently and waited for them to say more but suddenly two large men, strong vampires came to pull the short man off the dance floor. He was dragged into a side door while he said rather loudly, 'Hey boys what's going on? Kill anyone lately?' 

Dahlia looked back to the red head but she was already slipping through the throng of couples dancing. Dahlia made a move to follow her, tugging on Dain's sleeve to come. By the time they reached the door she had vanished. Dahlia looked around and the werewolf guard was looking at her intently.

'I don't remember letting you in here, or your human friend. I'm afraid we'll have to kill you. We don't tolerate vermin around here.'

Dahlia realised their guises must have slipped inside the club. Dain looked at her meaningfully. _We can take them on, and then we should leave Dain. _He merely made a short nod before adjusting his position for a fighting stance. Dahlia concentrated hard on the guard's hair. Muttering the words softly she summoned flames and his head burst into fire. He was unwitting of the danger at first then alerted by his partner he proceeded to panic, screaming loudly. Dahlia had to shut him up. She moved forward, sidestepping the other wolf, and knocked him down by stabbing pressure points on his neck, heart and knees causing them to lock and his body immobilised. Dain was kicking the other guard repeatedly until the wolf fell, spent, to the ground. Dahlia heard others coming out but by the time they reached the door, there was no one there, but the two guards lying face down in the dirt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was going to write more, but as I said before I've got killer exams. As soon as they are over I'm going to celebrate by going on holiday and coming back refreshed and ready to write. Until then you'll just have to bear with me. I'll try to update in two weeks coz that's when all but one of my exams are set. 

Thanx for being so considerate read and review! Luv Dani!


	16. Changes

Way Hey! Chappie updated quick. Slightly short but hey, it's all good! Enjoy!

Oh I will reply to all your review, in fact I DID but I accidentally lost them, I tell the truth, so I couldn't take the time to answer all your reviews coz my Maths exam is soon. Apologies, I'll get back to u asap. Doughnuts…mmm I'll email you a a spoiler. Until I have some free time you'll have to wait, sorry! Excuse me while I take a few moments from my rigorous schedule to dance arounds screaming, I have 102 reviews!!!! Thank you!

Chapter 16

She was at a lunch–time training session. Dahlia had accepted the teaching position and was training a group of children ranging in age from 8 to her own age 14, there were also a couple of giggling sixteen year olds. Dahlia had sobered them up at the beginning of class, telling them to be silent or get out. She was teaching them to execute a flying kick, unlike they had been taught before. This manoeuvre was not for defence but for attack. She had put them into pairs to try the kick on each other. Dahlia was sparring with another girl on the other mat, a short, slim girl with a gymnast figure even at the age of 12. She was called Elena. Dahlia stopped and bowed to her. 

'You're still not allowing your body to move as one,' she spoke softly. Elena groaned, 'what are you talking about? There are different parts to the body how can I move as one?' 

'Don't argue with me,' Dahlia reprimanded curtly, 'your body must be fluid. You are one being and this one body can allow you to move in any way. You just have to let your inhibitions go.' Elena made no reply, Dahlia realised that she had scared the girl. She smiled for emphasise, receiving an answering smile from the young girl. Dahlia turned to supervise the class; the two older girls had stopped practising and were tittering in the corner. Dahlia made her way over to them. The tall, lanky girl saw her first as her laughter subsided.

'Could you please do what you came here to do. I won't tolerate disturbances.'

The chubby girl with a blond bob replied without a smile, 'Sorry, it's just that cute boy over there kind of distracted us,' This set the other girl saying, 'He keeps staring at you though, maybe you have a secret admirer,' she giggled foolishly. Dahlia kept her face stern. 'I would like you to go and sit this class out, come back when you've grown some sense.'

Dahlia turned back to the class and watched another couple spar. She felt eyes watching her so she turned around to see Dain sitting on a chair at the back of the hall. She turned away without showing any signs of recognition on her face.

Dain, what are you doing here? I'm in the middle of class.

It's okay; I'll wait till after. I need to talk to you about something. 

Dahlia finished her class and made her way over to Dain, only to be intercepted by Tyler who was walking across to meet her. 

'Hey you were really good out there. You're a natural teacher.' Dahlia didn't reply, watching Dain come up behind Tyler. She side stepped Tyler and introduced him. 'Tyler this is Dain. I have to leave early so the kickboxing class is out tonight. I will be here next week though.' Dahlia moved to the door but Dain wasn't behind her. He was talking to Tyler. She groaned inside, but kept her face clear as she walked back to them. 

'Dain? You said you wanted to talk to me.' Dain grinned at her then turned back to Tyler saying, 'I was just telling Tyler that we train together in martial arts. He wants us to demonstrate ours skills for the younger children. I'm sure they would like to see some expert-fighting Dahlia. What do you think?' Dahlia didn't answer straight away. 

__

Dain what are you doing?

I'm just having some fun I want to fight you. I want to see if I can beat you.

Dain not here! 

'Uh earth calling Dahlia! Hello? Anyone home?' Tyler looked at her strangely. Dain was already positioned on the mats. Dahlia sighed, and then followed. 

'Alright!' Tyler cried. He rushed over to the kids to tell them. 

Dahlia spoke to Dain in his head warningly; _I hope you know what you're doing. This isn't going to be a fair fight. I can't show them the stuff that we learn at the centre. _

Dain replied _I'm doing this because I don't think we'll be spending much time together soon. I want to fight you for fun. Let's just do this for show okay?_

Dain what do you mean? What's wrong?

Dain bowed. Dahlia was confused but answered the bow. They took their positions and attacked. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After ten minutes, Dahlia had Dain flying across the room with a standing kick direct to the chest. In reality this kick was not that powerful, but Dahlia moved his body with her mind. He landed with a thud across her on the mat. Getting up he bowed and the fight ended. They looked around and the entire group of martial arts students had stopped to watch them. It had been an enthralling fight. Dahlia grinned inside, then nodded to Mr Blake who was standing, mesmerised in the corner. 

As Dain walked out with Dahlia she checked the time. 'Dain I have about 10 minutes before 7th period starts so make it quick. What was so important?'

Dain sighed, I'm sorry, I just…ah hell. 

__

I think Master Nagini knows about us. 

WHAT?

I don't know what he's said to the council but he wants to talk to me tonight. 

What about me? Dahlia asked

__

I don't know. I think one of us is going to have to stop practising druid. I think that's what they're planning. 

Oh no. They can't some druids have been known to marry. It is possible to have attachments! 

Dahlia…if you want me to, I'll stop. I'll just learn advanced Ninja skills. If it comes to that–

No! That's not what's going to happen. I won't let you. I need to think. There is something we're both missing here. It has something to do with Salix, I know it. 

In the distance the ring of a bell sounded. Dahlia withdrew from Dain's mind. He was leaning against a post; his hair flopped over his eyes, head down. Dahlia moved towards him again, lifting his head to face her. 

'It'll be okay. I won't let them separate us. I'll talk to Master Nagini tonight. Until then just keep your ears open, listen for anything to do with Salix or the ceremony in the next few weeks. I have to go to class.' Kissing him briefly on the cheek, Dahlia hugged Dain tight. Dain let go as she ran into the school building following her with his eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dahlia was unable to concentrate in History class as he teacher droned on; she focussed her thoughts on Dain and Salix, her head in her hands. She looked out the window at the blue sky, as if it could give her answers to her many questions. Suddenly the class went quiet. Dahlia glanced at the teacher; he was staring at the door. Dahlia looked also and saw Master Takeno standing in the doorway in a shirt and trousers. She stood up abruptly. Takeno politely requested for Dahlia to be excused and she walked out of class with him leaving behind her stunned classmates. Dahlia took a quick look at Takeno's attire as they walked down the corridor leading to the exit door. _He looks strange in normal clothes._

Once outside, Dahlia spoke, 'Why have I been taken from classes?' She had some idea but felt it safe to play dumb for a while. Takeno replied with, 'you were not paying attention in your lesson Dahlia. I don't want to see that kind of behaviour again.'

Dahlia was stunned; he had just avoided her question. She felt it best to stay silent throughout the journey to her home. 

When they reached the centre Takeno sent Dahlia to her room. She was really worried now, but obeyed. He was after all her master and superior. She lay on her bed trying to order her tangled thoughts. She felt as if she had so many pieces of a puzzle but no picture to work from. It was a druid's job to solve puzzles, she was an expert at fitting together pieces of information concerning other things. But this was her life, her work, and she felt lost. Dahlia continued to think about these things until she fell asleep on her bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dahlia awoke with a jolt. Someone was in her room. She lifted herself to her elbows and saw a tall figure standing in front of her open window. It was Master Nagini. It was morning and sunlight was spilling into her room through the window he stood at. Dahlia slid out of bed and moved beside him; she bowed. Nagini turned around slowly to face Dahlia; he was completely closed off without any emotion on his face. _ He has something important to tell me_ Dahlia thought. 

'Master?' she asked tentatively. 

He moved away from her again and stood with his back to her before replying. 'Dahlia I have come to inform you that the ceremony will be tonight.' 

Dahlia reeled back as if hit, thoughts of panic already ricocheting around in her head. She mastered herself and calmed down before she dared to answer, keeping her tone even and her words without feeling. ' May I know the reason for this?' Dahlia looked intently at his back waiting for his reply. Nagini still did not turned around. 

'It has been judged best for the elders and a suitable time for you.'

Dahlia answered, 'I was given five months but I was denied, I was promised one month, I have been lied to. I am curious to know the reason for this deception,' Dahlia struggled to maintain composure yet the tremor in her voice was visible at the end of this sentence. She willed him to turn around and face her. He did not. 

'You have been disregarding the order of a druids life. You have made an attachment to a person. The elders are in agreement that you should prove yourself now. You are allowing your personal feelings to cloud your judgement and the judgment of that other person. It is unacceptable.'

Dahlia got the distinct feeling that something was not right. There must be a better reason than this. He was keeping something from her. 'Master Nagini, if this was the case then why hasn't there been a formal summons to the elders. Why have you come alone? I would like to understand why tradition has been ignored in favour of something to do with me.'

There was a short silence before his answer. 

'All will be revealed tonight. Now you must prepare for the ceremony, you will not go to school today.' Dahlia lost her cool at these words.

'There's going to be an attack tomorrow isn't there? You know that he was planning to attack but your going to surprise him first! This isn't about me and Dain is it? This is about you and Salix Hedera. I know that you put forward this ceremony because of something that happens during the rejuvenation process. Something that can't wait so you have to do this before the attack. This is why you need Karonis. What is it? Why won't you tell me? Why are you lying?'

Nagini breathed deeply and exhaled. He turned around slowly and looked Dahlia in the eyes. 'Believe me Dahlia when I say that this is for your own good. I would not do this if I did not believe you are ready. You just need to find your key. Every druid as a key to unlocking his or her power, and yours has yet to appear, but it will come and when it does, you will be complete,' Dahlia looked in his eyes for a clue but they were cold and empty. With these words and a final glance at Dahlia Nagini strode towards the door, before leaving he spoke once more, 'Don't forget to be ready for cleansing in two hours, dress in your green robes.' He left. Dahlia let loose and raged inside. 

__

How dare he try to turn this into a lesson! I told him he lied and he avoided the entire thing! Takeno did the same thing! I have to find out what is going on. Dahlia dressing quickly moved to her mirror and focussed on an image. She was angry and upset. The transformation went smoothly, better than she had hoped. Dahlia closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them she was looking at a face. Master Nagini's face. Touching her dark skin, she smiled his uncharacteristic smile and turned on her heel. She had two hours. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Watcha think? 

Review if possible, tomorrow I have Geo and Bio, good luck to all those doing exams, and good luck to me too. This is it!!! **Won't update for two weeks (for definite) during exams sorry guys! But review review review!!!! THANKS!!! 01/06/03 Mwah! Mwah! *smile* ;) :0 :) :) ^–^ :/ : :] =) = zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ! LLLLL**


	17. Birth and Renewal

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated or even reviewed for absolutely ages!!!!! The good news is: I've updated now, AND I only have ONE MORE exam left. So after Tuesday 17th June, my physics exam will be over, and I will have the whole summer to update maniacally. To make up for these two weeks without an update, I will try to update every 4 days, seeing as I have the entire summer free, apart from a brief holiday at the end of July, but that's ages away!!! Get ready for fast updates!!!

Oh and reviewers here are my replies from both chapter 15 and 16!!! Love you all!!! I have 119 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

**Jackass:** Here's your update I hope you enjoy. It's short, but I will be updating faster so the story won't be stopped for long!! Keep reading!!

**Doughnuts…mmm:** I've sent you an email with spoilers for the end of the first part of the story; I hope you wanted that much detail. I still think perhaps you might have wanted to wait, for me to actually write the story, but I figured seeing as I didn't update OR reply to your review, AND you were the 100th reviewer, you deserved a detailed spoiler. Feel free to tell me what you think or give me advice about my plans fort he story. 

I'm pleased the wedding went well, it's not a proper wedding if the bride doesn't fall for the groom's brother/ father/ stepson/ step brother/ uncle or long lost twin, then the groom turns out to be homosexual anyway. 

New York!!! Damn you, lucky gurl!!! I was going to New York, (actually La) but my uncle had to get divorced!!! After 15 years of marriage they get divorced when I'm coming over to visit!!!! What are the odds?? Anyway, lucky you, I hear they have great shops, don't fail to take advantage of them!!! 

Phobias… um nope not really, though I'm not too fond of moths, but that doesn't really count as a phobia. I just have to get someone to get the moth out before I go back into that room…maybe that is. I don't mind butterflies, just moths. 

Anyway apologies again for the lack of response I've given over the last couple of weeks. Your token part in the story has been explained in the email I sent you, along with spoilers. Really sorry I didn't reply faster but exams are over now…I'm freeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Luv Dani! 

**Janie:** Yup get ready for some big happenings. Nothing with Salix in this chapter, but it's coming!!! Plot is opening up all right, I just hope you like it when I get to the climax!

Keep reading!!! *smile*

**Ice dragon: **Hey Kim! Here's you update!! Hope you like it, rather short, but I'm not too busy to update fast anymore, so that doesn't matter much, anyway you like short chapters! The plots getting busy so get ready for some more action. Sorry for the short review, but I'm kinda tired. See you on Tuesday for Physics!!!

**Eminem:** Glad u liked my story, and I'm honoured to be on yr fav authors list!! You reviewed almost every chapter!!! I like reviews and I'm flattered you bothered, but you don't need to. Well on yr recommendation, I'm not going to change chapter 14. Hope you like this update, it's short, but there's going to be more, fast! Luv Dani! ;)

**Halle:** seeing as you've never reviewed before, I didn't even know you existed. Maybe if you'd bothered to review when you first read the story, and told me what you didn't like, I could have put a few more light hearted scenes in. if you don't tell me what you like and don't like, I can't change anything, but yeah you're right this is a deep story, and that's okay if that's not your preference. You probably won't see this anyway, but thanx for reviewing. P.s I can't find your story. Dani ;p

**Alien-lifeforce-seeker: **welcome new reviewer! Yeah your intuitous feeling is prophetic, something big is coming up, so get ready for action! What's scary in chap16? Pleased u like it! Luv Dani ;D

**Yodel:** I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear, my last exam is on tue and so I will finally 'GET OFF MY ARSE AND STOP STUDYING' and 'UPDATE' in the words of the reviewer! So I hope that is makes you happy that someone has actually taken your advice seriously. Glad to know I've been stricken off your homicide list coz I'm still useful…here's your update and remember patience is a virtue!! Though you won't have to exorcise it in the next few months coz it's the SUMMER and I'm free for TWO WHOLE MONTHS!!!! *Breathes deeply*. So read and review!!!!! Dani :p

**Monkey gurl (the second):** yeah finally the action is kicking in. sorry I have to take the time to set the scene, but big stuff is gonna happen in subsequent chapters so get ready!! I'm sorry I left the story at a cliffie, hope you did well in economics and I'm grateful you didn't sue! Review if you like this chappie!!

**Sharmeen:** Dahlia has gotten more relaxed under Dain's influence. Perhaps too relaxed…anyway thanks for the reviews, and keep reading!! More's a comin! ;)

**Isilwen-Telphefion:** Kinda obsessed with Vamps at the mo aren't we? Yeah Dahlia's gonna get into big trouble…if she gets caught, which she wont! She's far too sneaky. But what is she gonna do? Read to find out, and review to make me happy!! :)

**Graffiti:** yeah updated! Something U should do!!! I need more on that story with Tomoya, Tai Chi and Tsyshi and Harukai and Yuki…etc!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!! So update!!!

**Ice maiden:** sorry, I hadn't read your review when I wrote the replies! I have limited Internet access. I'm glad you liked the nightclub scene; I thought it was a little strange while I was writing it but it turned out okay. Hope you enjoy this chappie, review if ya do!!! (Gee that rhymes!!)

**Jackie:** Yah I remember my entire reviewers. Okay fine I had to check at the beginning for your review but I didn't forget you!! I'm pleased you liked the progression of the story, here's the next chappie, do ya like it??

Okay replies done with…here's your update have fun!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 17!

Dain stood in Takeno's private study, facing the man he had come to respect, talking to him as if he were a child. For the past few minutes he had been listening to Takeno lecture him on the duties of a Druid and how he could uphold his honour. He spent most of it looking at the interesting books adorning his shelves, written in the ancient language.

'…So you see how this cannot be possible. Dahlia is a respected member of the brotherhood. It is not right. Do you understand?'

Dain nodded dumbly, he did not hesitate. Something was obviously going on that was far too big for him to confront alone. He needed Dahlia to help him so for the moment he acted compliant. Takeno bowed, he seemed satisfied that Dain was telling the truth to the casual observer, but he knew that this kind of attachment was not easy to let go. _I will have to be vigilant as this could ruin everything. The boy must be watched. _Dain was unconscious of Takeno's scrutiny, only one thought on his mind, how to find his soul mate. 

Takeno left quickly, resolving to find Nagini and the elders. This must approached with caution. He had a feeling that the elders had underestimated Dahlia's determination. Takeno knew she would not let this insult to her go without reprisal. If they believed they were soul mates, Takeno was resolute to make sure this did not end in tragedy like Destria and Alex. Dahlia had worked too hard to throw it away now. _Why did they have to choose the worst moment possible to disobey rules?_ Takeno projected his mind out to search for Nagini, who responded with:

_Takeno what is it?_

_Where are you?_

_I am in the great hall with the elders. We are dismissing the students to prepare for the ceremony. Have the ninja's been informed?_

_No not yet, we will wait until after the ceremony, I am coming, I must speak with you. _

_Very well._

Takeno broke the connection and headed down another intricate corridor. 

************

Dain was still worrying about Dahlia. He wasn't able to feel her very strongly; she must be in a transformation. He could wait. Suddenly his ears pricked to the sound of footsteps outside the door. Dain stood waiting. The door opened to admit Nagini in his long black robes trimmed with red. Dain bowed respectfully but Nagini barely took notice of him, locking the door behind him with a spell. Dain was stunned when he heard Nagini speak,

'I want you to search for anything to do with rebirth of a druid and Karonis, search Takeno's desk.'

Dain blinked, he had just heard Nagini speak with Dahlia's voice. 'Dahlia?' he questioned tentatively, 'that is you isn't it?' Dahlia waved off his question by going straight to Takeno's desk herself, 

'Of course it's me! I can't change my voice no matter what form I'm in, c'mon help me. We don't have much time the ceremony is going to begin in less than two hours.' 

Dain watched her rifle through his desk for a moment before going to the bookshelf and picking out random books, attempting to translate them roughly. 'What are you looking for exactly?'

Dahlia was in the middle of the pile of transcripts on Takeno's side desk, 'I just need something connected to Salix. I think it has something to do with him. I just need to have a proper lead before we can put it to the council.'

Dain continued searching through books, careful to remember where each on was originally placed. 'What do you expect to find? I know you have some idea of what's going on, why don't you just fill me in?'

Dahlia paused for a moment looking intently at a small square sheet of paper. It looked like it had been ripped out of a book. Dahlia put it to one side and then continued probing the depths of Takeno's drawers. 'Don't you think it's weird how they have re-arranged the ceremony? Just for us I mean. You would think that years of lore would come before the problem of two druid trainees. I think that the ceremony can be put at any time. I think that it involves some sort of…I don't know I can't put it into words. Do you know what I mean?'

Dain looked at her bemused, 'don't have a clue. But hopefully you can explain it when you find what you are looking for. How long have you been… like that?'

Dahlia frowned 'Not long, it's amazing how people don't question me or even notice I'm there. It's like I'm invisible or something. Nagini has more influence than I thought. Wait a minute I think I've found something…' she pulled out an envelope with the sign of a black flower, a dahlia on it. Opening it she found a letter to Takeno and the brotherhood from a man called Llinos Tanner. _Who's he?_ Dain asked in Dahlia's mind. 'I don't know. Perhaps he works for Salix. I don't know why, but I have a strong feeling that he is involved somehow. The letter is on behalf of the night world council asking for a meeting with the brotherhood. Llinos and Salix have to be working together. We have to tell Master Nagini.' Dain placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her movement towards the door. It was quite a feat as she was the height of Nagini. 

'Dahlia wait, you have nothing to go on. You have a letter that Nagini himself has probably already seen. What have you got that links to Salix? You have nothing to say that this meeting is a trap.'

Dahlia paused; then slipped off the guise of Nagini, and appeared in her natural exterior. _Dain I have to try, I have a bad feeling. And I'm not just basing this on my own instincts; Faye has been having bad dreams as well. She knows something bad is coming; I've talked to her. I must inform the council, even if they don't believe me. _Dahlia turned around and walked quickly out the door

Dain stared at the door for a moment, sighed, and then followed. 

************

 Takeno entered the main Hall, it was empty, a rare sight. Nagini and the other masters were standing in a circle around a smaller circle made of fire. They stood, eyes closed and the fire began to take shape as if it were alive. There was however a break in both circles. Takeno came forward to take his place, and the fire rose up surrounding them before changing into water. The water swirled around, moving to an unknown beat as it returned back to a circle inside the masters. The transformation went through all the 5 elements before disintegrating completely. 

Nagini stepped out to break the circle, and in the centre of the hall was a dark black ring set into the wooden floor. This was where the cleansing of the soul would take place. This was where Dahlia would achieve her destiny. The other masters' left, led by Master Yuri, to prepare for the ceremony. Takeno and Nagini were left alone. Nagini turned to face Takeno but did not speak; they opened a link from their minds. Takeno started, 

_Do you think this ceremony will work?_

_I believe Dahlia is strong enough._

_I think Nagini, that you are blinded by your affection for Dahlia. You have a… bond with her because of Destria. You do not see what she really is. And what she has done. _

_Dahlia has been training with you for the last 10 years. Explain to me why you don't think that she is ready Takeno._

There was a pause while Takeno calmed himself,

Dahlia is a most apt student. And she would have been great, had she been human or witch. You must accept the fact Nagini that she is her father's daughter also. You don't know what could happen. Are you willing to let Dahlia's life hang on your dream to see her initiated?

_Takeno, I am only doing what I believe to be right. I wish to-_

_Nagini you are being selfish. Dahlia has a special talent, one that may not be found in time to train them, but you cannot risk what may happen. _

Nagini remained silent, Takeno pressed on,

And what of Llinos? What have you proposed to the council? Is the attack still going ahead?

You know is it Takeno. 

Again there was silence. Takeno tore his mind away and the link was severed. It was a while before Nagini spoke,

'Takeno, this is going ahead. I know Dahlia is ready. And the attack is departing as planned; I have already sent the message back with my most trusted student. If you doubt my judgement, then perhaps you should argue your case to the council, I will not–' 

The sudden entrance of Dahlia, who was closely followed by Dain, rudely interrupted Nagini. 

Dahlia burst in, her green robes billowing behind her as she rushed towards Nagini. She reached the circle but could not enter, stopped by an intangible barrier. She stopped, regaining her breath before launching into speech.

'Master, I have something important to tell you it cannot wait! I must–'

Nagini held up his hand to halt her words. Dahlia tried to fight his calming influence but could not he was far too powerful. Dain stood watching Dahlia sink into a state of calm. 

Nagini waved his hand and spoke clearly, 'I will hear what you have to say after the ceremony. It is time for cleansing before the initiation.'

Dahlia made one last attempt to fight, 'It's important, Nagini…' but his force of influence was far too strong, subduing her haphazard state of mind. 

Dain moved forward to lace up her ties behind her robe, that she had failed to fasten, and the cleansing began. Takeno spoke the words in the ancient language, and Dahlia replied in the language of Druids and Ninjas; the collective voice of the blessed people. 

In the ancient tongue, Nagini asked the designated questions and Dahlia replied from her knowledge of ancient scriptures. The processes was long and tedious but at the same time enlightening and peaceful. 

Dahlia spoke in a monotone, the passages of the old ones she had memorised by heart,

'The ancient masters of the council of Druids

Had subtle marvellous mystic penetration  
a depth that cannot be known.  
It is exactly because that they are unknowable,  
that we are forced to pay attention to their appearance.  
Hesitant, like one crossing an ice-covered river.  
Ready, like one afraid of his neighbours on all sides.  
Dignified, like a guest.  
Loose, like ice about to melt.  
Straightforward, like an un-carved block of wood.  
Open, like a valley.  
Obscure, like muddy water.  
  
Who can be muddled, and use clarity to gradually become lucid?  
Who can be calm, and use constant application for eventual success?  
  
The one who holds to this path does not crave fulfilment.  
Precisely because he does not crave fulfilment  
He can be shattered  
And do without quick restitution.

_Effect emptiness to the extreme.  
Keep stillness whole.  
Myriad things act in concert.  
I therefore watch their return.  
All things flourish and each returns to its root.  
  
Returning to the root is called quietude.  
Quietude is called returning to life.  
Return to life is called constant.  
Knowing this constant is called illumination.  
Acting arbitrarily without knowing the constant is harmful.  
Knowing the constant is receptivity, which is impartial.  
  
Impartiality is kingship.  
Kingship is Heaven.  
Heaven is Druidery  
Druidery is eternal._

_Though you lose the body, you do not die…'_

And so it went on, Dahlia's voice grew hoarse as she came to the end of the first passage that she had learnt. There were in total more than a hundred different passages to be learnt, but an apprentice was only questioned on one. It would take too long to recite all of them, a lifetime and more. 5 hours had passed and she came to the last teaching of Druid lore. She hesitated before her recital of this final teaching. Nagini prompted her to go on, 

_Accept disgrace as a surprise.  
Value great misfortune in your own self.  
  
What do I mean by "Accept disgrace as a surprise"?  
When you are humble  
Attainment is a surprise  
And so is loss.  
That's why I say, "Accept disgrace as a surprise."  
  
What do I mean by "Value great misfortune in your own self"?  
  
If I have no self, how could I experience misfortune?  
  
Therefore, if you dedicate your life for the benefit of the world,  
You can rely on the world.  
If you love dedicating yourself in this way,  
You can be entrusted with the world._

Dahlia stopped. Nagini released her from the state of nothingness and she stumbled forward into the black circle. Dahlia opened her eyes and looked around as if waking from a dream. Nagini left and she lay there in the middle of the circle, exhausted. Dain stayed in the corner of the hall, waiting for the Masters and Druids to emerge. 

Through the door, each of the elders came, dressed in white robes and hoods covering their heads and obscuring their faces. The five members of the council moved around the circle. Sensei Vadim's voice was heard reciting ancient lore of renewal in the language derived from a mixture of Egyptian, Chinese and Arabic.

_People who manipulate  
turn love into bitterness.  
They are like a scourge  
for they destroy compassion  
and leave only destruction._

_The restless spirit,  
immersed  
in the rush of life,  
will never find peace  
but only distress.___

_The spirit frightened of life,  
escaping  
into emptiness,  
will never find tranquillity  
but only despair.___

_Dwelling  
in emptiness  
yet living life to the full  
is  
true peace._

_(I couldn't use Arabic, Chinese or Egyptian characters in this format, sorry!)_

As the ritual finished, each of the elders glowed, with a bright light. Dahlia felt a surge of power flow into her and out. It felt, like touching a wound that was still healing, painful but liberating also.

There was a long silence following the closure of the ceremony. The druids lifted back their cloaks and Dahlia saw Master Nagini smile, for the first time in a long while. Each of the Druids seems happy, carefree. They looked as if ten years of burden had been lifted off their shoulders. Dahlia felt like that also. She wanted to burst into song and dance. It was like a feeling of utter peace and joy that threatened to explode within her. Dahlia also realised one other thing…she had no power. She had no magic or any control over any elements. Instead of feeling horror and dismay, she felt lightened and free. Dahlia didn't think about it anymore, but rushed to master Nagini who was laughing with Master Takeno. 

Dahlia rose to her feet, slightly dizzy, and moved forward to speak to him; she didn't step out of the circle, but went to the edge. 'Master Nagini?' She asked as he turned towards her. 'What is this? What has happened?'

Nagini smiled a broad smile showing white teeth, 'this is the concept of renewal. A druids power is derived from natural forces, the elements, what is around us. Every year, the druid must give back that power to the earth in order to sustain their power. Throughout the week, your power will be slowly removed from your body. A week's re-birth, without power or cares. You will feel weak for a day or so, but then you will have no ailments. It's like a holiday.' 

Dahlia smiled back at Nagini, while he was like this, he was very vulnerable. No wonder none of the students were told of this. Takeno was performing handstands with Sensei Yuri, if they saw that sight, Dahlia thought; they would loos all respect for them as masters. Dahlia looked around, her eyes locking with one other pair across the room. She smiled again and moved out of the circle towards Dain. 

As she walked towards, him she felt a tugging at her heart, she stumbled onto the ground as pain ripped through her body. Dain rushed forward to grab her as she fell to the ground. As his fingers grasped hers, Dahlia felt a searing bolt of power flow from her palm to his, as fire shot out of her hands. Dain reeled back in pain, but continued to grasp her in his concern. Dahlia's head was spinning; her mind couldn't focus on any clear images. Dain's figure blurred before her eyes, but she saw angry red burns covering his palms. She could hear Nagini rapping out orders to remove her before she hurt anyone else. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Dain's face, a picture of pain and anguish. He was trying to reach her but someone was carrying her away, then everything went black. 

******************************

Ooooh what's happened???? What WILL happen??? Will Dahlia ever recover??? Is Dain seriously hurt??? And what of Salix and Llinos??? Find out in the next episode of Fallen Star!!!!!

So? What do you all think??? Good??? No-good??? Suggestions????

Well I'm open to ideas, compliments, criticisms and suggestions so just put 'em in a review and I'll update soon!!!

Loadsaluv Dani!! 


	18. Death

Dahlia awoke…was she in a dream? All around her was white. She could see nothing clearly, her vision was distorted but she could hear voices. Whisperings, and mutterings overwhelmed her senses until it was all she could feel. 

I'm sorry I have no choice… a man's voice full of anguish and pain…there is always a choice…don't give up… her mother! Dahlia listened harder surrounded by murmuring voices in soft undertones.

You'll pay for that…in blood…

You're tainted! Unworthy… You as a person can never reach the full potential of a druid… you are physically unfit due to your blood.

Join your soul mate in the next world… we're soul mates… we were meant to have a link between each other… I won't let them separate us.

_Salix is planning an attack…these people are becoming a threat… I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. I know how hard you worked…the masters adore you… I sent my most trusted student…you know I love you Dahlia…_

They were phrases and memories of her past, jumbled up and confused. Dahlia spun around and around the voices getting louder and louder until she woke up drenched in sweat, lying in a soft bed. Dahlia blinked, disorientated for a moment before sitting bolt upright.

It was a mistake. The blood rushed from her head downwards causing dizziness. She groaned and fell back down onto the pillow cursing, 'What the hell…?'

'Shhh calm down, you're in a safe house. Nagini told me to take you here until you recovered. What do you remember of last week? You've been sleeping for an entire 7 days!'

Dahlia's head reeled as she absorbed this information slowly. She was silent but noticed his strong southern accent. Her mouth was dry and her limbs felt like lead weights. As the torrent of questions swam in her head she ignored it asking instead for water. Once she had drank her fill she tried to keep her mind calm and her thoughts organised. 'And you are?'

He replied, 'I'm a friend of Nagini's. Jim Raffia's the name. I owed him a favour and he figured it would be best if you were kept in the care of non-night world folk for a while, and you are in a cell made of strong lead, 10 inches thick through the entire perimeter.' 

Dahlia asked, 'I would like you to tell me exactly what happened and why I was sent here.'

Jim sighed deeply then briefly told her the little information he had gained from Nagini. 

'Well I don't know all of it, but all Nagini's told me is that you lost control of your powers for a moment there and you were a danger to yourself and others. He had to move you for safety's sake. That's all he told me. You see these dents in the walls here?' Jim gestured over to the gashes in the wall and chunks strewn across the floor, 

'This here was done by you. Some of it was frozen off, some burnt, weathered by rain…indoor rain I tell you, never seen anything like it. It was like a storm hit inside here. But you was there thrashing in your bed oblivious. This…power just flooded out of your body and kind of bounced around in here. Anyway I'm sending you back now.'

Dahlia listened intently to what Jim was saying, but it didn't make any sense. Didn't Nagini say it wasn't supposed to hurt? He said it would be painless. Her body, which was throbbing like hundreds of tiny needles stabbing her, said otherwise.

Dahlia struggled to a sitting position again and this time she felt less woozy and was able to sit upright. Getting out of the bed she followed Jim out of the door still dressed in her robes. Dahlia sat down in a waiting chair while Jim went for the car. Her head was a mess and she couldn't even begin to think of reasons behind the questions, let alone answers. She just tried to block out everything in an attempt to shut her heated brain down. Jim came back and drover her to the centre dropping her outside with a wink and a smile, 'Tell Nagini I said hi!' he yelled as he drove off. 

Dahlia dragged her aching legs toward the door and stepped inside. It was quiet. There was no hustle and bustle, no command calls, and no fighting scenes. Every room was deserted. Dahlia was confused. Where the hell were her friends and family?

A prickling sensation of fear crept up her spine as she approached the door to the great hall. Something like a premonition told her that what she was about to see would change her life. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she twisted it and stepped in. 

At first all she could see were the many candles all over the room, the ground looked strangely lumpy where each candle was based but it was very pretty. It lit the darkness up and cast a beautiful glow around the room illuminating the space and staining everything red. Dahlia was startled then…red…blood. It was everywhere. There was blood everywhere. Dahlia looked down and gasped in horror. What she had taken for lumps, were bodies. There were bodies all over the room. Dahlia flicked the light on and she could suddenly see everything in explicit detail. She saw at her feet, blonde hair draped over her face obscuring her face, the girl she had seen next to Dain in practise. Isla lay motionless. Dahlia bent down to remove the hair and check her neck for a pulse but as she pulled away the hair she saw her neck had been slashed almost to the bone. Dahlia jerked away fast, seeing the girl's eyes staring unseeing into her own. Dahlia cast her view over the sea of bodies, checking each one of them for a pulse. Names streamed through her head as she recalled any encounters or moments she had with the dead. The toll rose as she moved toward the end of the hall. She had counted 45 dead bodies already. Dahlia could barely breathe, the rotting stench began to creep up her nostrils but she went doggedly on, determined to find some life in her broken world.

She saw countless people she knew, Master Vadim, Codi, a boy she had coached in an expert high kick once, Jessie the cook, Dahlia couldn't believe her eyes. She walked as if in a daze not able to take it in. This must be a dream, they can't all be dead they just…it isn't possible. Then Dahlia spotted a familiar dark skinned face…Nagini! Dahlia rushed forwards towards him.

'No it can't be…' Nagini's eyes fluttered open, he was alive, but Dahlia knew he wouldn't be for long. Not with the sword imbedded deep into his stomach, it wouldn't be long before he…

'What happened?' she questioned him urgently.

Nagini groaned and tried to speak but there was blood seeping from his mouth. Dahlia took her robes and tried to soak it up so he could talk. Nagini spluttered then spoke quickly, as if oblivious of the pain he must have been in.

'Listen to me Dahlia, you must find my room and take the ancient scripts that are…in the floor, feel with your mind for the gap in the floor and it will be there. I-I don't have many of them, but you must study them. You must learn and grow. You will become very powerful but you must learn to harness t-the powers you gain..' He descended into a short coughing fit before continuing. Dahlia wanted to question him on how this had happened but did not want him to be distressed in his last moments. 

'Dahlia I don't want you to look for revenge…she didn't know, it wasn't her fault. It was Salix he poisoned her mind. S-She didn't stand a chance. I want you to perfect yourself without me to guide you. Fight them…always fight them. Promise…' Dahlia swallowed, 'I promise.' 

Nagini gave a final gasp and finally the battle for his life was over, and he had lost. Dahlia was unconsciously grasping the lifeless hand in her own. Looking down she dropped it quickly, and closed his open eyes with her fingertips. She saw his emblem, the image of a snake as a pendant hanging from his necklace. Dahlia grasped it and took it from Nagini, placing it in her pocket. She slowly stood again surveying the damage. Why aren't I more upset? Why am I not grieving or crying? She looked around once more and stopped checking the bodies, 'I'm forgetting something,' she whispered out loud. Her lone voice echoed eerily in the hall. What am I missing?

Suddenly it came to her, Dain! Dahlia's heart stopped beating while she frantically scanned the room for his presence. He can't be dead he just can't be. So she did what she had been told never to do. She opened her mind to him. 

Dain! Dain where are you??

There was no reply. Recklessly she kept trying as she saw the body of Khalil on the floor,

Dain! Answer me! Faintly in the distance she heard a muted voice

Dahlia____dying__I__don't know_____Salix___I'm sorry____love you. 

Dain! Don't you dare leave me! Dain! She heard no more he was gone. She felt him go. He had died. He had left her. 

Dahlia felt a cold rush of clarity sweep over her. Soon she wasn't thinking about her grief or her pain or her loss. Purpose flooded her being and she ran towards Nagini's door and projected her senses, searching for a gap in the floor. She found it and ripped up the floorboards. Her hands started to bleed as splinters went flying. A hard metal box contained the scriptures and Dahlia pried it up. IT was heavy so she focussed and transformed it into a small bauble, and she felt its weight disappear.  She placed it into her pocket. 

Returning to the hall she saw Takeno's dead body, his head was severed next to it. Dahlia felt nothing. She knew what had to be done. The night world had left this place but they would come back. They want to learn their secrets…well she wouldn't let it happen. She would not let her heritage be used for their evil purposes. 

Dahlia seized a candle and set fire to the curtains, then the wooden floor and the mats. The smell of burning rubber filled the room. The bodies were burning anew and the candles that marked each body were toppling. The room was ablaze before her eyes and still Dahlia felt nothing. She turned and ran to the library, grabbing all she could on their history and teaching she shoved them all into a woven basket she had found. Moving swiftly to her room she grabbed some clothing and personal possessions. At last she ran to Dain's room. There were photographs of Dain and his family and only one of him and Dahlia together, taken at the ceremony. They were displayed on his wall. Dahlia grabbed these photographs and his robes. Pausing for an instant she buried her face in his clothes, imagining that this was all a dream. 

Smoke began to creep into the room and Dahlia shook herself away from her daze. Throwing her pictures of Dain into the basket she went to the weapons room. Transfiguring several swords, staffs and other training weapons into small different coloured cubes for identification she swept out of the room. 

The fire had spread to the library and the upper levels of the centre. Dahlia ran down the corridor leading to the back room. A large Bang signalled the explosion of the kitchen. Dahlia rushed out into the cold night air. People were gathering to watch the fire. She slipped into the undergrowth and began to run.

She didn't know how far she had run, but she stopped exhausted and alone in a small alleyway. She slid to a sitting position, her back against the grimy wall, staining her filthy robes. Dahlia looked down at her hands and she saw blood.

She closed her eyes and say Nagini's face staring at her. She heard Dain's voice saying love you. Something came loose and finally she wept. Tears flooded down her cheeks as if they would never cease. Dahlia buried her face in her hands, the basket of her life next to her and cried like a baby. 

The heavens opened and rain came down in a torrent. Far away a man in a dark coat watched the fire dying and smiled. The last few flames illuminated his face and he turned away, slipping back into the night. 


	19. A Different life

For some reason I can't get the Italic words in the right places when I upload my new chapters…something's going on wit my computer. So from now on….

Dahlia's thoughts will be Thought

Any telepathic links will be ~thought~

_If I can get italics I will. _

Okay chapter 19

**2 years later**

Salix slammed his fist down onto the table in sheer frustration, 'you do not understand. These people are a threat. They have been left alone for far too long and they are becoming a liability. We cannot just keep ignoring them.'

'You forget that these Day breakers are our brethren. They may consort with humans but they are still of our kind.'

The speaker was a young vampire whose expression was calm and mild, the expression of one trying to appease an angry child with logic. Salix however was neither a child nor illogical. He knew something was up.

'I think you are the one who is forgetful Kendrick. Ash Redfern is a threat. He and his friends have killed countless of our best agents and assassins. Though he was the heir of Hunter he turned on us. We have him in our grasp now. I will not let him go unpunished; it is time that Circle Daybreak realised that I mean business. Up till now they have not understood with whom they are dealing with. But I will soon make it known.'

There was a short pause and then Salix sat down and abated. In a more controlled tone he spoke smoothly, 'All in favour of making an example?' The other members of the council who were gathered in a circle around a fire made their decision. Those in favour inclined their heads slightly. 

'Those opposed?' Salix counted the votes. He had won. 'The motion is passed forward.' Salix rose out of his seat and walked out of the council room. Running his hands through his dark blue hair he strode to his quarters. To the guard outside he said, 'Send for the prisoner, I wish to speak with him'

The werewolf guard nodded curtly and left. Salix entered the room and breathed out loudly. Kendrick was becoming too soft. He would have to remind him of his past…or kill him, either way he must be dealt with. Leniency towards vermin and all those who stand with them was unacceptable. Salix moved to his bar and poured a drink from a glass decanter. 

'Hello Salix.' He stood stock still then slowly turned around, coming face to face with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and he had seen a few. She had flowing blonde curly hair that fell in a waterfall down her back to her waist, stray wisps framing her face. Her skin was pale yet her cheeks had colour and her face was natural without the sticky look of artificial enhancers or make up. Her cheekbones were defined and her figure was willowy yet filled out in curves, in all the right places. Salix was in momentary awe. He recovered and spoke softly, 'Hello. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. You are?'

The woman smiled silkily, like a cat playing with a toy. 'Don't you think the question is, 'how did I get into your room without you noticing?'' Salix cocked his head to one side.

'Yes there's that also. What exactly is it that you are here for?' He sipped from his glass and got a prickling up his back, a subtle warning that all was not right here. 

'I've come for you. Do you realise that in a few minutes you will die?' Salix was surprised but didn't show it. 

'Many people believe that they have the power to kill me, but few have succeeded. In fact only one ever has, but I'm now un-dead, immortal. Not to sound conceited, but I don't believe you could hurt me,' Salix repressed a sinister smile, but his stance betrayed his arrogance.

The woman wiped the smile off her face and spoke with purpose, 'I am here, 'she continued, 'for every life you have ever taken, for every heart you have ever broken. I am not here to frighten you into submission as you have done to so many others, for if you are unafraid it is useless to try to scare you with death. I will make this brief and painless, I will show mercy, but I will not spare you.'

Salix was at a loss for words. No one had ever spoken to him like this. Her voice was as cool as the calmest of waters. He didn't understand what she was saying yet it did not seem like a typical speech made before a murder. Most of the idiots sent to kill him spouted macho clichés such as, 'This is for Sheila,' or 'drop dead scum.' This was something different. He was intrigued. Another man under these circumstances would be afraid, but Salix took a step towards the young woman whose face was as expressionless as her words. The woman raised her hand and a ball of fire hovered above it. Salix gasped inwardly, she was a druid!

'I call upon the earth and sky, aid me in my justice!' the very air around Salix began to grow restless, and blew around as an indoor wind. Salix's hair whipped up and his face was slapped with the force of it. He could feel the energy radiating off of her and was about to speak, but was interrupted. The door opened and the guard came in with a young man, in a wooden spiked collar held by a chain. His appearance was beaten and bloody. The guard opened his eyes wide at the sight of the woman holding fire in one hand and commanding wind with the other. She did not see the guard and the boy, but she sensed them. Turning around, her concentration was broken. The wind died down and her fire extinguished. Salix took this opportunity to dart forward and grab Ash by his chain. The werewolf guard scared and startled, turned tail and ran out of the door.

In the few minutes of conversing with the woman, he had gotten a measure of her character. It was one of Salix's great abilities. He knew that though this woman sought revenge from him; she would be unwilling to kill an innocent. He held an advantage, and he certainly knew how to use it. 

'Are you sure you would be willing to kill him as well as me? Would you take a life that was not responsible for your pain? What did I do? Kill your father, brother, lover?' Salix smiled, an evil glint alive in his eyes. 

The woman hesitated and it was enough. Salix removed a vial from his coat and smashed it to the ground. Smoke billowed and the woman was temporarily blinded. Once the smoke cleared Salix was nowhere to be found. The woman cocked her head, she sensed 10 men coming to attack her. She cursed under her breath but made a snap decision. Grabbing the prisoner she muttered a spell.

The guards entered Salix's quarters only to find they had vanished. Salix followed after they had left. He looked around but found nothing belonging to his mysterious visitor. He had a feeling that he would have died that day, had it not been for divine intervention. He would have to be more careful in future. And he would have to find out who this strange druid was. So he could kill her. 

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Ash opened his eyes, but he was no longer in Salix's bedroom. He was not facing the same woman he had seen grabbing him either. The woman in front of him had red hair and a fuller face. She looked in danger of fainting. Ash grabbed her before she could fall. The girl pulled him close to her mouth so he could hear her words,

'Don't leave the house…I–It's not safe. There is…blood in the fridge…don't go anywhere or touch any books. It's dangerous…believe me,' and with those words she lost consciousness. Ash lifted her up and placed her on the couch next to him. Where the hell was he?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dahlia was in a dream. She was walking through a garden, a grove; everywhere there were dead bodies; faces of her family and friends…except they weren't really dead. They kept talking to her. Telling her what she should have done. Blaming her. 

_Why didn't you stop him Dahlia? I thought you were a true druid. I thought you were worthy. You've disappointed me…_Nagini's voice was heard through the murmurings.

Suddenly she ran she couldn't take it anymore. She ran and ran and ran, before colliding with someone. She looked up and it was Dain. They hugged and she held on believing she would never let go, murmuring over and over, 'I'll not let you die again, I love you, and you can't leave me again.' She lifted her head to kiss him before coming face to face with a rotting corpse. Blood flowed from a gash in his head…tears flowed down his face and he collapsed into her. There was blood all over her hands. She couldn't wash it off. It wouldn't come off her hands…it was everywhere. She saw Salix running away from her laughing.

'You'll never catch me!' he called back at her. Dahlia tried to run again but she was dragged back. There were people holding onto her legs dead people, their eyes staring into the sky. Dahlia started screaming, but she couldn't shake them off. Suddenly it all vanished. 

Dahlia found herself alone on a tall building looking down at the metropolis that was Vegas. Next to her was a figure. Dain came to sit next to her and looked down with her to the people below.

'Is he worth becoming a murderer for?' Dain's voice asked.

'He killed you,' Dahlia whispered, 'that's enough for me.'

Dain sighed and shook his head, 'No Dahlia I'm alive, you just need to find me. I promised I'd never leave you. I love you remember?'

Dahlia just held her head in her hands. 'You're just a dream. You're dead. He killed you. He has to pay.'

Dain got to his feet and said, 'you're blind to what's in front of you're very eyes.' With those words he stepped off the edge of the building, plummeting to the ground.

Dahlia screamed 'NO!' but it was too late.

She woke up sweating, her heart pumping fast in her chest, and looked around. She was lying on the sofa. Getting up, Dahlia moved to a mirror.

She saw a red haired girl, slightly chubby and freckles adorning her face. She still had on her disguise to fool Ash. Though he probably guessed by now that she's different. She should be careful about how much she tells him.

****Where is he I wonder? 

Dahlia made her way to her office room. It was painted a sea blue colour, to refresh her thoughts and settle her mind. She found Ash, feet up on her oak desk, munching on her packets of nuts and dried fruit and sipping blood out of one of her crystal glasses. He was playing games on her laptop! Dahlia had long since learned to control her temper…but Ash still managed to ruffle her hidden temper. Not enough for public view but enough to unsettle Dahlia.

Ash looked up from the screen and stopped the game. He got his feet off the desk and stood up, accidentally dribbling blood on her wooden floor. Dahlia summoned the blood to her hand and sent it back to the glass. Ash watched her mutter the spell, amazed. 

Dahlia spoke clearly and calmly, 'How long have you been here?' 

Ash grinned lazily, 'Well only yesterday I was being threatened with death and dismemberment until you somehow beamed me up to your weird house. I've been here for a day and a half.'

Dahlia smiled inwardly pleased with her progress…she was getting better. The last time she transported a human, she was unconscious for two days; it had been an experiment. Ash tried to read her face but Dahlia was neutral. 

'So who are you anyway? And how did you manage to freak Hedera anyway? Salix isn't the kind who makes mistakes.'

Dahlia moved to her laptop and side stepped Ash. She checked her history and he had been mainly playing games, he had tried to access the email, but had been thwarted by her tight security system. As she had no phone, he would not have been able to make contact with anyone. 

Ash found himself slightly intimidated by Dahlia but managed to hide it…it wouldn't do much for his rep, if he was known to be scared of a small girl who looked about 14 in age. Though her voice didn't sound like a 14 year old. Dahlia turned back to Ash, she noticed his hand was bandaged. She understood.

'I told you not to leave the house,' she said indicating his hand. 'The doors are protected with the most powerful spells you couldn't have broken them. 

Ash grimaced minutely, 'I had to try…people will be worried about me. At least I hope they will.' Dahlia ignored him, and moved back towards the door. 

'Follow me,' she ordered curtly. 

Ash, not used to taking orders attempted to joke, 'Aww, you just use me and loose me huh? C'mon don't you want to have a little chat first? You may like me?' he put on his most charming grin to complete the look. Dahlia stared at him expressionless.

'I'll show you out,' she countered before turning back to the front door. 

'Tough crowd,' Ash muttered.

Dahlia placed her hand just in front of the door. Not touching it she spoke in the ancient tongue of the druids. 

Lemonine thaeyla thuathe chulara Dain (wherever you are I'll find you Dain) *I totally made this up no language whatsoever. I'd do it in Egyptian but those characters can't be uploaded on Fan fiction*

Ash listened carefully to the words, memorising them should he need them again. 

Dahlia pulled the handle, and the wooden door swung open. She stood next to it and held out a hand, a gesture for him to leave. Ash tried once more,

'You know I work for Circle Daybreak…they are all a bunch of tree-hugging love sick twits…but…well I'm one of them. We could sure use you on our side. If you're against Salix, we're the people to join. I'm not usually in that habit of trying to recruit new members, but you did save my life…so…' he trailed off, unnerved by Dahlia's unwavering stare. It took a lot to unnerve Ash, but this unknown girl strangely alarmed him. 

'I'll keep that in mind,' was all Dahlia replied. Ash, with one last glance at Dahlia walked out. Once outside he looked back but all he saw was a beaten down old wreck, with a NO TREASSPASSING sign. The door he had just come through had disappeared and the beautifully furnished house he had been in was nowhere to be seen. Ash couldn't find any way back in. _Whoa this girl is something, _he thought. 

Dahlia watched Ash Walk away, and then glanced at the clock. It was already 7 in the evening, she could commence her training having missed a whole day and half previously. Dahlia walked into her training room, picked up a sharp sword and began drills.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There u go chapter 19! Thanx 2 Graffiti…Sharmeen…and Vaire-the-weaver (formerly known as Isilwen Telpefion) 

Luv Dani!


	20. New meetings

Sharmeen: Salix is the bad guy…he killed Dahlia's parents…her soul mate… and anyone else she ever knew, basically he is an evil vampire.

Okay wow I'm updating fast…here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!

Thierry was pacing in his front hall. Mary-Lynette was really worried. If Salix had killed Ash it would be public knowledge by now and this gave Thierry hope.

'Hey guys,' called Ash as he strolled in through the main entrance, 'did ya miss me?' 

'Ash,' a strangled voice called from behind him. Ash turned to find himself attacked by Mare. 

'Where the hell have you been?' Mary Lynette continued her assault on Ash punching him repeatedly in the chest. 

'Hey hey, it's okay I'm back,' Ash attempted to placate Mary Lynette, and then was suddenly taken by surprise as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. 

Thierry calmed himself mentally, Ash was okay, but how did he do it?

Ash pried himself off Mary Lynette long enough to fill Thierry in. When he was finished Thierry breathed deeply. This mysterious woman who didn't look the same twice sounded dangerous. Ash seemed to think that she might join their side though,

'I mean it guys, if we can get her on our side, we'll have a much better chance against the council. You should have seen Salix's face guys, it was priceless.'

Thierry frowned in thought. This was an interesting turn of events. Lady Hannah opened the door and came inside. 'Ash you're okay! You have as many lives as a cat!'

Thierry's mind was taken off of the weird woman who had saved Ash's life momentarily and focussed on his reason for living, Hannah. He forgot about Salix and yielded to his soul mate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dahlia found herself intrigued by the concept of Daybreak. When she had been confronted by the reality of killing Salix herself she found that it was not quite as glorious as she had first anticipated. The pacifying teachings of the druid lore had affected her need for revenge; she no longer was driven by the need to kill Salix, though he often dominated her thoughts. She wanted him to suffer for what he had done but she could not kill him. That would go against all she believed in. Dahlia was at a loss. Walking into her office she contemplated going over parts of the ancient scrolls she had missed. Then she had a better idea. Sitting at her computer Dahlia started to hack into the Internet. All her knowledge of the ICT world came from a contact of hers. One of the few outside people she trusted. He was a human researcher. He came across night world but she managed to tell him to keep it quiet. Reagan Wilde was a computer hacker. Reagan helped her to get materials such as food, training weapons and even a gun. He was one of the best and had taught her everything he knew. As a result she could slice through most of the world's toughest security systems. Most had loops, and Circle Daybreak was one in that category. Dahlia hacked into the private files of each existing Daybreak member, undercover, covert and open. She downloaded the files onto her own disc before copying it onto her database. 

_This would make for some interesting reading, _she thought to herself. Dahlia exited Daybreak files and instead started to surf the council's files. She usually didn't find much. The council preferred to document their information on paper rather than enter the 22nd century. This time however she found something new. _Personal Memoirs…sounds interesting_ Dahlia tried to enter the file, but there was a code. She tried to bypass but found it blocked.

Eventually about an hour of hacking she managed to make it through his defences, and what she found was very useful…

This woman is unlike anyone I have ever met. She is the perfect candidate for the venture. She will however be hard to convert; she is a druid, which would pose a problem. If she is fully trained we have no idea what she may do, or what she is able to do. I had thought my people could be trusted to deal with the druids, but I was obviously wrong. I find myself strangely drawn to this woman; she makes me feel…human, if that is possible. 

Entry Salix Hedera, Heir to Hunter Redfern.

Dahlia finished his entry amazed. She had no idea of her effect on Salix; he seemed so cold when they met. She curled her lip in an uncharacteristic show of emotion; perhaps she could use this to her advantage. First she must turn her thoughts to Circle Daybreak. If what Ash had said were true, they would probably welcome her skills. 

She would have to check them out first though. She opened her email and found Reagan's address, she would need his help.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A short girl the exact image of Poppy North appeared at the door to Thierry's mansion and Circle Daybreak headquarters. It had taken Dahlia an hour in the mirror to perfect her image to the photo likeness from Daybreak's database. She looked like Poppy's clone.

A man in a dark suit opened the door; Poppy smiled and greeted him as Ben, one of Thierry's bodyguards. He smiled and let her in. Dahlia now knew each of the Daybreak members by name and face. 

Poppy entered the lavishly furnished mansion; the main hall was in itself elegant and tasteful. Dahlia had memorised the layout of the house and headed for an office room. It was where members of Night world were interviewed if they were held prisoner or such like. Dahlia chose this room because it had a hidden camera and bug. 

On the way down the corridor she met a tall red haired girl, the same girl she had seen at Salix's club two years ago. She never forgot a face, otherwise known as Jezebel Redfern, one of the wild powers who did not die. Iliana and the twilight witch Theyssia had both died, but Jez and Delos still lived. Dahlia greeted her with a customary chirpy Poppy smile, which was returned by Jez who stopped her to ask when Morgead was. Poppy did her best imitation of ignorance and sympathy saying, 'No I haven't seen him. Sorry,' and Jez moved on. Dahlia wondered why she couldn't call him telepathically. She sidestepped into the office she was looking for, and shut the door. Throwing off her Poppy disguise she assumed dark straight auburn hair, which fell to her shoulders. Her figure became sinewy and lean, always ready and alert for an attack. She grew in height and her featured became more defined. Dahlia made sure that all this was captured on the camera positioned in the corner of the room. 

Then she began to pace. 

'Circle Daybreak is not as elusive as I would expect. Your security is somewhat lax, as I have just proven. You probably wonder why I am talking to myself in an empty room don't you? But I'm not talking to myself am I? I'm talking to you'. 

She bent down to the bug hidden in a pot plant, squatting down to it's level so they would not miss anything she said.

'You don't recognise me do you? Perhaps as you have never seen me before. Even now you are not seeing me. Maybe you never will,' Dahlia paused then continued, 'I want to make one thing clear here. I am here voluntarily. Not because I have to be. I have chosen you. You are the only people who I believe can learn. Night world would not accept me. Before I talk to you face to face you must understand this. You may not understand now, but in time you will learn that not everything is what it seems. 

I will be in touch, and we will meet. Say hi to Ash for me. With that Dahlia got up and turned as the door opened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jez continued down the corridor to one of Thierry's living rooms to find…Poppy and James talking to Morgead, Mare was sitting on the window seat. Jez opened her mouth in shock. Morgead stopped mid conversation feeling her distress.

'What is it?' he asked

'Poppy,' Jez started urgently, 'If you're here, who did I just talk to out there?' 

Mare looked up, 'it's that woman!' and with those words she jumped up. 

'Where did she go Jez?' Jez led the way followed by Mare and Morgead. 

Opening the door to the room, they came face to face with Dahlia. Mare started forward, 'I want to thank you for saving Ash.' Dahlia stood still, she remained silent. Mare frowned slightly, but before she could say anything more, Dahlia flicked her hands and the window swung open. Dahlia bowed minutely to the group of three, turned and transformed into an eagle. Letting out an eagle call, she flapped out of the window and into the sky. 

The three left in the room stood stunned. Mare stammered, 'Did you just–'

'Yeah,' Poppy interrupted stepping through the threshold, 'She must be really powerful. The only other person I've known to transform was Maya, and she was the first vampire.'

'We'd better tell Thierry,' Jez suggested.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dahlia landed on a tall building in the middle of the city. She perched on the edge for a moment. Then, opening her wings, she took flight, her feathers trapping the air as she rode the thermals. I'll have to pay them another visit soon. First I need to meet Reagan.

She landed down in an alleyway before changing into a tall plain woman of around 25. Dahlia picked up a stick of wood and transformed them into glasses, which she perched on the edge of her nose. Waving a hand over her clothing, her jumpsuit became a black business outfit. She made her sneakers take the impression of high heels. Dahlia moved around the corner of the alleyway and looked into the reflective glass of a shop window. She looked at her face and focussed on putting pale pink lipstick on her unadorned lips, added with blusher on her face. Checking her image one last time she saw a prim, neat businesswoman, not unduly pretty or interesting, but plain and formal. She strode across the street in a purposeful manner and entered the building opposite. She met Reagan in a café on the ground floor.

'It's about time,' he growled rising from his seat as she approached, 'I took the liberty of ordering you a coffee but it's cold now.'

Dahlia smiled blandly and replied, 'You know I don't drink coffee Wilde,' she sat in the seat opposite him.

'Okay so what did you call me to meet you for?' 

'I need you to get me into the night world club.'

Reagan grimaced, 'And what makes you want to go and do a stupid thing like that?'

'I need to be a respectable member of the Night world community, and since they have a record of every one every made, I need to be included on that list, several times, as several different persons.'

'You didn't answer my question,' he answered testily.

'Why doesn't matter, do you need a reason?'

'Yes, I'd like a reason to send you to your death.' 

Dahlia sighed, 'Again you underestimate me, I have a measure of my opponent. If I know the enemy, and I know myself, I need not fear a hundred battles.'

'Sun Tzu,' Reagan recognised the quote, 'Yeah but that isn't going to help you when you meet the big shots. They may have you down on paper but the bigwigs always know who's in power and who's faking. If they don't know you, you are in trouble.'

Dahlia pursed her lips, 'Let me worry about that. All I need you to do is make me a certified member. Make sure that they can't trace it.'

Reagan scoffed, 'what do you take me for? And amateur? Just be careful okay?'

Dahlia nodded curtly and walked quickly out of the café and the building. Reagan's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. 

*~*~*~*~*

ooooh things getting interesting. What is Dahlia planning??? Will she join Circle Daybreak???? Do Reagan and Salix have feelings for Dahlia???? Find out in the next episode of Fallen Star. Chapter 21 is coming soon.


End file.
